Celebrity Skin
by Crazy Cartoon Chick
Summary: It's the Escape To Plastic Beach tour and Murdoc is juggling a careful charade...but it's all starting to crash down around him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She didn't know what to make of the drink before her. It was one of those brightly colored neon drinks. It probably glowed in the dark, too, for all she knew. She was pretty certain that whomever bought it and had it brought to her was behind her and saying something to her, but between the dizzying lights of the club, the loud eardrum bursting music and the multitude of voices around her, she couldn't hear a damned thing.

"You gonna drink it or what?" came a husky male voice from behind her, so close she could feel his breath in her ear. She wanted to smile at the half-hearted attempt to get her attention. Funny how things seem to work like that. She was hardly the prettiest woman in the club. She saw numerous plastic bimbos prancing around without someone attached to them. Dressed in their little skin-tight skirts and cleavage exposing tops. How was she noticeable in this mess? She was dressed in jeans, boots and a plain clingy sweater. The voice behind seemed to grow more irritated with her silence and hesitation to take the drink. "C'mon now, love. That was a bloody expensive drink. At least humor me an' take a few sips from it, yeah?"

Hailey slowly peered over her shoulder. The man who stood there barely stood taller than her sitting at the bar stool. Five foot seven, maybe five foot eight tops. Slim stature. Small framed. Rather squared features, shadow of dark stubble on his face. His hair was an outdated sort of cut she hadn't seen on a man in probably a good fifteen, twenty years. Did men even sport haircuts with bangs anymore? The thing that stood out about the man the most was his twisted nose. Broken a few times, no doubt. Never given a chance to heal right. His hair was either a very dark brown or black. Hard to tell in the crappy-ass lighting of the club. The other thing that seemed to stand out was his accent. A wiry little Brit, most likely a tourist traveling around the states, taking in some of the sights. What the hell could possibly be so great about Seattle?

"Well?" he asked, knuckly hands on his narrow hips. "You gonna take the drink or should I find some other lovely little bird t' take it?"

"You've barely given me a minute to answer you," Hailey said, flashing an annoyed smile. "But, sure, why not? Can't go wrong with a free drink, dude." A small laugh erupted from her as she took the neon green drink and took a sip. "Cop a squat, I suppose. Nice enough to buy me a drink, so I suppose I could tolerate your company."

The man grinned broadly, flashing a mouthful of horribly twisted teeth. This almost made Hailey cringe. She thought the whole thing about the British having bad teeth was nothing but a stereotype. Well, apparently not. He sat down in the vacant stool next to her, gesturing at the bartender and ordering a straight whiskey with ice.

"You here 'lone?" he asked.

"No," Hailey said, taking another drink from the glass. "I'm here with some friends. Alicia and her boyfriend, Jason. They're around somewhere, I'm sure. Out back, maybe, making out or something."

"No boyfriend, eh?"

She had trouble meeting the man's gaze. Upon close inspection, she realized he had some pretty gorgeous brown eyes. But the look was wrong. There was an almost predatory gleam to the eyes as they scanned her over. "Nope, no boyfriend. Most men can't handle me," she said with a coy smile.

The man's odd little smirk broadened into another snaggle-toothed grin. "You dun' look like the wild type, love. But I s'pose it's a given, yeah? It's always the quiet ones." He accepted his drink from the bartender with a half muttered thanks and drank more than half with one swallow, barely wincing. Setting the glass down, he gestured over his shoulder. "I'm here with a mate of mine. Would you care t' join us?"

Hailey glanced over at the dancefloor, seeing her friend Alicia dancing away with her boyfriend. They were so preoccupied with each other, they may not even notice her disappearing. It was tempting. The guy wasn't all that attractive, but he did smell rather good. And his accent was intriguing. With a shrug, she grabbed her brightly colored drink and slid from the stool.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw both Alicia and Jason stop in their dancing to watch her follow the man towards the back of the club. Ignoring their surprised expressions, her gaze fell onto the man who walked ahead of her. Something appealing in the way he walked. Almost a swagger. "My name's Hailey, by the way," she said as she trailed behind him.

"Eugh...oh...yeah...M'name's Murdoc," he said over his shoulder. "And the blue haired twerp over there is 2D." He raised a thin arm, pointing towards the booth table in the back. Sitting there, looking around with a sort of dazed expression, was a slim and lanky looking man with a mop of unruly blue hair and two black pits in his face where his eyes would have been. He was definitely the cuter of the pair. Almost a child-like cuteness about him. There was also something familiar about him that she couldn't quite place. He flashed a small smile at the man who called himself Murdoc, but the smile collapsed a bit when Hailey came up from behind. Was she actually seeing something close to worry?

Murdoc stopped just at the side of their table, gesturing a knuckly hand towards the dark haired woman. "This here is Hailey, face-ache," he grumbled. "She's gonna join us."

2D looked at the woman carefully. The lighting in the club made it hard to really get a good look at people. She seemed pretty. Dark brown hair that rested just past her shoulder blades, slim but still a little curvy, light touch of make up on her face. She was dressed in plain jeans, boots and a simple little clingy sweater to combat the wet Seattle fall. She didn't seem like the type that Murdoc would normally pick up while they were out enjoying the night-life of whichever city they found themselves in. He had certainly noticed a few women that fit Murdoc's criteria within the club. Flakey, scantily clad with lots of fake parts.

Hailey slid down into the booth, Murdoc sliding in next to her. She looked across the table at the blue haired man, smiling. "So, what brings you two around here? I've never seen you here before."

Now 2D had to blink. Even Murdoc was looking at her with a touch of amazement. She really didn't recognize them? "Err...we're here for the Escape To Plastic Beach tour," 2D said, flashing a grin that exposed two missing front teeth.

"Tour...?" Hailey looked at the two men. "What kind of tour?" Something about them was nagging at her memory. Even the dark haired man, Murdoc, now seemed a bit more familiar looking upon more closer examination.

Murdoc chuckled, slamming his fist into the table. "This is hilarious, mate! She doesn't recognize us!" He looked at Hailey, still grinning. "Ever hear of Gorillaz, love?"

Hailey wanted to do a palm to face. Of course! That's what was so familiar about the two men. But she had no idea they were on tour. Not that she had followed them. She had heard a few of their songs, found them good but that was about it. The only songs that came to mind were two, maybe three. A song about sunshine in a bag, another about windmills and wasn't there a video that featured a girl dancing in her room with a weird singing head in her closet? She hadn't heard any new songs from them in like a good five years. "Wow, I feel a little stupid now," she muttered, grinning. "When did you put out a new album? I haven't heard anything on the radio from you guys, let alone hear about a concert around here."

Murdoc shrugged. "Dunno...March or April, I think. We've been tourin' all over the states since 'round July."

"We're gonna be at the Key Arena," 2D said, taking a drink from his beer. "Show is 'bout sold out."

"When is it going to be?" Hailey asked, smiling at at the waitress who set more drinks before them.

Murdoc leaned back in the booth. "Couple a days, give or take. November second."

Hailey wondered why they weren't at the arena practicing. The show was only four days away and two of the band members were here at some little dive club? What happened to the other two. Wasn't there a girl and some big guy? "Where's the other two?" she asked. "There's four of you, right?"

2D turned his gaze to the table top. Something she said upset him? She could swear that she was seeing tears in his eyes. Murdoc merely shot the man a venomous look, silent communication passing between the two men. 2D abruptly sat up, a weird look of fear on his face.

"Our guitarist, Noodle, is back at the hotel," Murdoc said. "Russell, the drummer, had a breakdown an' we haven't seen him since our Apollo Show back in 2006."

"You haven't seen him since?" Hailey asked, looking at both of them with confusion. "Aren't you worried?"

2D was chewing on his lower lip, his gaze falling back to the table. "Considerin' how we parted ways, I doubt he would want an'fink t' do wiff us."

Hailey drew back, pressing her frame into the cold vinyl of the booth seat. "It wasn't good, then?"

Murdoc took a drink from his fresh glass. "No," he muttered. "But he can sod off for all we care, love. I managed to put together a decent 'nough replacement."

2D was now looking at his older band-mate with a gaze full of fire. "It's not the same, Murdoc, an' you know this!"

Murdoc glared across the table at the blue haired man. "It's good 'nough for now, face-ache. Now shut your face."

Hailey didn't know what to make of their hissed conversation. Whatever it was they were talking about clearly rubbed the singer the wrong way. She had heard a while back that the group was a little off, but she didn't expect this.

Murdoc quickly changed the conversation, gesturing towards the dancefloor. "Go an' dance your arse off or somethin'," he hissed at 2D. "Be happy I even let you come with." He fixed his dark eyes on the lanky man as he slowly got to his feet. "Dun' you dare try t' make a run for it, either. Unless you want me t' send her after you 'gain?"

2D shook his head violently. He didn't want to deal with that again. The monstrosity that Murdoc had created was not known for kindness.

Hailey was horribly confused. Something was really off about all of this. She almost could sense that the singer was being held against his will. It certainly appeared that way. But what the hell were they talking about? Send her after him again?

With 2D now gone, Murdoc stretched his arms and folded one around Hailey's waist, pulling her closer. "So...I take it you an' your friend come here often?"

She felt a shiver run through her. While he certainly was intriguing, all of her internal warnings were going off like crazy. Instinct was saying get far far away. She felt a calloused finger slide between her sweater and jeans, brushing softly against the exposed skin. Acting on reflex, she tried to scoot away, only to feel his hand clamp down against her side, holding her there. Slowly, she turned her head to look at him, trying to ignore the screaming alarms in her brain. He merely looked at her with raised eyebrows and that odd little smirk. Most of the guys she had encountered from clubbing were never this aggressive. And the ones who dared often got a good hard slap or even a punch from her as payback for their efforts.

"I asked a question, love," he said, fixing his gaze with hers. "Rather rude not t' answer, yeah?"

"You're the one who won't let me move, dude. Who's the rude one now?" she whispered back, narrowing her green eyes.

He erupted into a barking laugh, squeezing her side a bit before letting his hand drop beside her. "Am I too forward for you, love? I thought your complaint was that men couldn't handle you?"

"Most of them aren't stupid enough to be this aggressive," she said flatly. "The last creep who wouldn't let me move got his teeth punched in. It would give you the much needed excuse to go to the dentist and fix them nasty ass teeth."

His smirk collapsed, replaced by a sour look. "Look, you're the one who agreed t' come over here an' sit with me. I didn't force you. I would assume that you're lookin' for the same thin' I am." His hand came back against her side again, only this time moving up slowly, pausing just at her bra.

"And what were you looking for?" she asked, shoving his hand away. It wasn't even a real question. She already knew full well what he was hoping to accomplish tonight.

"What do you think?" he snapped, scowling at her. "Pretty girl lets me buy her a drink, takes up my invitation t' sit with me an' me band-mate..."

"And you thought it was an open invitation to get down my pants, right?" she said, looking towards the dancefloor.

"Not ever'day an American bird can claim they shagged a member of Gorillaz," he said with a chuckle. "An' not ever'day can a bird claim they got their narrow little world rocked by the one an' only Murdoc Niccals."

"Wow, you're something else, dude. Is there enough room is that little ass body for all that ego?" she laughed, flashing a dark smile. "They say that men who are this full of themselves are often lacking in some areas, if you catch my meaning."

"Sweetie, you dun' know what you're missin'," he hissed with a sneer. "Go on 'head an' reach down there, love...You'll see I'm hardly lackin'."

"Wow, how charming," she hissed back. "How do you keep the women away?"

"I beat them off with a stick," he muttered, grabbing her around the side again and pulling her against him. "If you're scared of me breakin' you, love, I can always order 'nother drink t' calm your nerves..."

"You're too old for me," she said coyly. "I have a max age difference of ten years. You're what...? Forty eight? Forty nine?"

"Forty four," he murmured, his face moving in closer to hers. He paused when she drew back, moving her mouth out of proximity of his. "You're serious? I can't be that much older than you, girl."

"Almost eleven years, man. Your loss," she snickered. In spite of the fact that something just seemed really off about all of this, she had to admit that the guy was entertaining in his apparent desperation. She certainly wasn't one that would be considered a cock-tease, but he almost seemed more turned on by her refusal and resistance.

"Ten...eleven...what's age? We're both adults, yeah?" he snickered, leaning in towards her again. This time, he moved his arm further up, practically pinning her against him. She wanted to play hard to get, that was all fine and dandy, but he wasn't about to give up. Show her just how determined he could be. She wasn't screaming and hollering about him holding her like he was. Clearly, she was intrigued enough to remain there without storming off.

Hailey tasted whiskey and cigarettes when his mouth pressed to hers. There was an eager and greedy feel to the kiss, almost as if it were something he hadn't had in a while. Hardly bad at it, though, she realized. In spite of the numerous alarms going off in her head, her body was betraying her. Her hand was now on his neck, thumb grazing at his jawline. His own hands hand moved and were now holding her face, sudden electric sensation as his tongue pushed her mouth open, sliding in a far as it dared. Moment of panic when she realized that it had gone further into her mouth than what she was accustomed to. She felt his hand slide around her head, fingers tangling into her hair, grasping tight. She made a noise against his mouth, but made no effort to pull away. His other hand was sliding beneath her sweater, circling around her back. He was good, she had to give him that. She couldn't remember the last time she had encountered someone who had kissed this good.

Alicia pulled away from Jason, staring across the club. The statuesque blond gestured towards where her dark haired friend was at. "She's nuts," she whispered, staring at the spectacle that played out in the dark little corner. "That creep's been eye-balling her since we walked in."

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Let her be, Ali. She clearly appears to be enjoying herself." He chuckled, trying to pull Alicia back to him. She was already slipping from his limp grasp, moving towards the back of the club. "Ali!" Jason cried out, barely heard over the loud music. "Do you know who that is? It's one of the band members for Gorillaz." He found himself half jogging to keep up with the woman's long strides.

"I know who it is," Alicia muttered once he was right beside her. "And I also know which one it is. He's the last celebrity on this planet I want to see my best friend making out with, Jason." Alicia took it slower as they approached the booth. While there had been a shiver of excitement about the two men who had dropped into the club to unwind before their show, there had also been apprehension. It may have been a good five years since the last time the band had toured, but Murdoc's reputation for destruction and womanizing still carried on to this day.

Murdoc pulled her closer, his mouth traveling along her jawline, down her neck. Christ, she tasted good. Smelled good, too. Her hands were on his back, nails digging against his shoulder blades. He lingered over a spot at her throat, sucking gently on the exposed skin. Carefully, he brought his teeth down, just barely catching at the skin, chewing softly. Not hard enough to break the skin or cause pain. Women were fickle creatures and while some didn't mind what he affectionately called lovebites, others usually went right mental once they felt teeth hit skin. It took him a moment to realize that the noise he had heard was his own moan as she shuddered against him, her arms tightening around his shoulders.

"Having fun?" asked an unfamiliar female voice.

Both Murdoc and Hailey paused, pulling away from each other. Blooming purple mark now on the woman's neck, faint imprint of teeth. Her face was flushed, green eyes almost glazed. Scowling, realizing that they had been quite rudely interrupted, Murdoc turned a little in the booth, staring up at a tall and someone annoyed looking blond woman. Lingering behind her, looking right embarrassed, was the bloke he assumed was her boyfriend. These must be the two Hailey mentioned coming in with. He certainly recalled the blond woman coming in with the little brunette, but the dark haired gentleman who stood in the distance must have arrived just before they had arrived or shortly after. Murdoc had been too preoccupied with the dark haired girl to notice anything much after their arrival. Murdoc tried to keep his gaze on the blond's face, dully noting that she was actually quite pretty, and not focus on her enormous set of knockers. Sweet bloody Satan, those things were huge. As much as he loved a woman with big tits, there was always that lingering fear of suffocation. Flashing a weird little smirk, he fixed his gaze with the blond's saucer sized blue eyes. "Actually, we were, love. You lot go an' have your own fun. She's in good hands."

Hailey looked up at her friend, frowning. "I'm fine, Ali. I'll find my own way home."

Murdoc let out a deep chuckle, moving back in towards her. "Who said an'thin' 'bout you goin' home tonight?"

Alicia made a noise of disgust as the two resumed their exploration. She could feel Jason tugging on her arm, trying to pull her away. It certainly wasn't all that uncommon for Hailey to target someone for the night, but Alicia couldn't remember a time ever when Hailey was this blind to the fact that she had been openly pursued. The slimy little man had been watching her since she had walked in barely a hour prior.

"C'mon, Ali," Jason said sternly. "Let's just go. She'll be fine, alright!"

Alicia narrowed her eyes at the back of Murdoc's head as she was led away to the other side of the club. She caught a glimpse of the blue haired 2D dancing with a few women. Oblivious what was taking place at his table. Jason continued to pull her across the club, all but shoving her down into the booth they had originally claimed. Alicia kept shooting glances across the hazy establishment, only catching glimpses of her best friend and the bassist, still pretty well wrapped up on one another. "She better be careful," Alicia hissed. "He's got to be a walking disease."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was a screaming hangover and dull muscle pain that brought Hailey from the clutches of her alcohol induced coma. Groaning, she brought her hands to her face, shielding her eyes from the dull morning light that seemed to slice through her brain like a knife. The room slowly came into focus and it took her another moment to realize that it wasn't her room. She remembered joining the man with his friend, she remembered a heated make out session in the little booth table, she remembered telling Alicia to leave her be (that woman acted more like her fucking mother than her friend) and she only had a vague recollection of leaving the club and joining the man in the backseat of a taxi, mention of the hotel that he and his blue haired friend were staying at. The early morning hours in the hotel suite came in brief snatches. The heated press of his mouth, the graze of teeth against various areas of skin...good lord, that tongue.

Slowly, she sat up, staring around the posh suite. Her clothing was hanging over the back of a chair, his clothing heaped in a pile on the floor. She would give anything for a cup of coffee and a cigarette right now. Sliding from the bed, her legs quaked beneath her weight and she found herself dropping back down to the edge of the bed. The movement brought a low grunt from behind her and she turned, seeing the back of his head and partially tattooed back. An arm moved, hand coming up to his face, rubbing at his eyes. Hailey felt a small moment of panic when she realized he was starting to wake up. She was hoping to have already been long gone before he came around. Chances were, he was expecting her to be gone before hand as well.

He rolled slowly, peering up at her through a tangled mess of black and grey hair. "G'mornin'," he muttered, squinting against the dull light.

"Morning," she said, not really looking at him. "I'll be out of here shortly."

She felt his hand slide along her thigh. "No hurry," he murmured. "I can get some coffee or tea made. Let you wake up an' recoup a bit before you take off."

"You don't mind?" she asked, now looking down at him with a puzzled expression.

"Hardly," he said in a husky voice, sitting up. "Least I could do for you, love. You were somethin' else last night. You surprised even me an' I thought I was bad." A low chuckle erupted from him as he grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the little bedside table. He pulled out two, lighting them both and then handed her one of them.

She gladly accepted the cigarette, looking around the horribly messy room. "Where does 2D crash?" she asked once she realized that there was only one bed in the suite.

"The dullard's room is next door t' mine," he muttered. "No way in hell was I sharin' a room with him." He looked over at her with bleary and bloodshot eyes, his gaze falling from her face to her chest. He grinned, reaching out and batting at one of her breasts. "Quite nice," he chuckled. "Perfect size..."

The realization that she was still naked suddenly made her self conscious. She found herself wrapping her arms around herself, her cheeks red.

He took a long drag from his cigarette, bursting out in uproarious laughter. "You're actually self conscious 'bout me seein' you naked? If you had any idea of what you were like last night, me seein' you naked is the least of your concerns."

Hailey found herself laughing, dropping her arms down. They were beyond the whole discomfort thing, she supposed. Seen and tasted more of each other than they probably expected. She flashed a crooked smile, stubbing out her cigarette in the little crystal ashtray. "I'll be right back," she muttered as she slid from the bed and hobbled to the bathroom.

Murdoc took another drag from his cigarette, staring at the closed bathroom door. Christ, the woman had been an animal last night. It wasn't often he found someone who could keep up with him. He often had to remind himself that most women were scared of being roughed up a bit, but she had not only enjoyed it, she unleashed it right back. Surprised the hell out of him when she lashed out at him in the midst of their play. Hot as hell. About fucking time he was able to get his hands on someone who wasn't afraid to hit back. Both of them were scratched, bruised and sporting a couple of bite marks.

How often was he going to get this lucky? She was totally down with it being just a fuck and she could get down and dirty. Too bad he was only going to be in town a few days.

Give him something to do in the meantime, though. He just needed a way to reach her after she leaves. Would be nice to have someone else's company other than the face-ache's and the Cyborg's.

He glanced down at her purse, at the little pocket on the side that clearly held a cell phone. Shooting another glance at the bathroom door, he slid from the bed and pulled the cell phone out. The model was similar to the one he owned and was able to retrieve the cell's number quickly, jotting it down on a scrap of napkin and tucking it out of sight, shoving the phone back into the little purse pocket. He would let her go on her way here shortly. Maybe surprise her later with a call. He almost laughed aloud at the mental image of what her face might look like when she answered the phone and realized it was him. Knock her for a loop, that's for sure. Most likely the last thing she would expect.

* * *

Alicia's eyes surfaced from her cup of coffee as the front door to the apartment opened and Hailey stumbled in. The blond merely shook her head and turned her attention back to the television. "It's almost noon, Hailey," she murmured, setting her mug down. "I've been worried."

Hailey threw her purse onto the kitchen counters, grabbing a soda from the fridge. "I'm thirty three, Ali. Almost two years older than you. No need to worry."

"He actually let you stay for a bit, I take it?" the blond asked, not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice.

"Umm, yeah, it's called round two, my dear," Hailey said with a grin, flopping down unceremoniously into her little recliner. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted Alicia looking her over, most likely trying to register some of the bruising that was visible on her neck and arms. "You're starin', Ali," Hailey muttered, still looking at the television.

"Are those hickeys or did he actually bite you?" Alicia asked, her eyes wide.

"A little of both," Hailey muttered. "No worries. He has some matching sets too."

Alicia grimaced, shooting her eyes back to the television. She never did quite understand Hailey's tastes when it came to bedroom play. She had lost count of how many men went running from Hailey's room. Most men talked about how they were down with some of the things that Hailey preferred, but could never back themselves up. Her ability to name exactly what she liked and how she liked it often made her intimidating to potential bed-partners.

"Halloween is tomorrow night," Alicia whispered. "Any plans?"

Hailey shrugged. "None I'm aware of at the moment."

"Jason and I are going to a Halloween party over at Kevin's house. He wants us to meet his new girlfriend, Jasmine."

Hailey made a face, clearly wanting nothing to do with such a thing. "Lemme guess...another flakey bimbo who has about as much personality as a fuckin' cotton ball..." A small chuckle erupted from her as she took a quick drink from her soda. "Yeah...no, I think I'll pass, 'kay?"

Alicia frowned, expecting the response, but still upset all the same. Hailey rarely hung out with anyone other than a small handful of people. A loner, really. Alicia had hoped with their long running friendship, the woman would actually get out and about more, try to fit in with the crowd that Alicia and Jason generally hung out with. But after nineteen years of knowing one another, Hailey still preferred quiet nights to herself or with only a select few people.

By early afternoon, both decided they needed to go to the grocery store. Hailey wanted nachos. Alicia didn't care one way or another, but it gave her something to do. As the two piled into Hailey's little Ford Focus, Alicia found herself thinking about when they had first moved into the apartment building. The other residents had initially thought the two women were a couple and not just room-mates. They had been living in the apartment now for over four years and there was still speculation from some. Never mind the fact that Alicia had been seeing Jason for two years and Hailey had her little train of male companions.

For those who were aware that the two were just friends, it was puzzling because the women were complete polar opposites. Alicia was the polished one, the one who insisted on making sure she was primped and made up before leaving the house. Hailey was a little more tom-boyish, scruffy, didn't really give two shits what people thought of her running to the store in a T-shirt, pajama bottoms and her slippers. She only wore make up when they went out to the clubs and didn't over-do it. Usually just a little shadow, cover up and lip gloss. While she showed a preference to a loose T-shirt and jeans, she didn't mind some feminine styles so long as they were not too revealing.

The two had met in the fall of 1991, when a fourteen year old Hailey had been brought in as a foster child to Alicia's neighbors. At first, Alicia's parents were hesitant about allowing their daughter to interact with the girl, mostly due to all the stereotypes that circulated around foster kids. Hailey had grown up in the system nearly her whole life. Her mother had died giving birth to her and her father, blaming her for his wife's death and just unable to cope with the demands of his only child, had committed suicide by the time she was a year old. With no family willing to take her, she was put into the system. Initially, Alicia didn't understand Hailey's darker attitude towards life, and only found out some years after they had met that Hailey had been abused horribly by her first couple of foster homes. Physically abused in the first home and sexually abused over the course of several years and three other homes.

It was the final family she was placed with that she had made the most progress. Alicia's neighbors, Bianca and Paul DeWitt. Alicia's airtight middle class upbringing had been a far cry from the nightmares that Hailey had come from. But in spite of their vastly different backgrounds, the two had become fast friends.

Alicia stared out the car window at the passing skyscrapers, store-fronts and vacant lots. Weird how things go, she thought absently. The silence within the car was almost uncomfortable. Alicia had to keep her gaze out the window and not on the purple marks that littered Hailey's neck and partially bared shoulders. "I suppose I should ask how it was...with him," she muttered finally.

Hailey cast a quick glance over, a weird little smile creeping onto her face. "Maybe it's been a while, but...damn. That's all I can say."

"That good, huh?" Alicia chuckled.

"Yeah, you could say that," Hailey said, her attention back on the road. "Pretty agile for his age, that was for sure. The man was an animal."

Alicia merely smirked, her gaze back on the passing buildings. The weird silence fell through the car again and neither woman said a word as Hailey tore her little compact through the narrow and crowded Seattle streets. If anyone could drive in this city, it was Hailey. She had mastered guesstimating space and speed, able to squeeze her little car in the tiniest of openings to get where she wanted to go.

Before Alicia knew it, they were parking the car and Hailey was already out, waiting on her. "C'mon, I want food, woman!" she laughed, locking the doors.

Once inside the store, they grabbed a cart and started to mosey through the aisles, hoping to see something that jumped out at them. Hailey grabbed at random items, tossing them in with hardly a glance, filling half the cart within a short amount of time. As they veered into the cereal aisle, Hailey grabbed a box of cereal, grinning at Alicia and holding the box up. "Dude, we can't go wrong with Cocoa Pebbles!" Still flashing a crooked grin, she shook the box for added emphasis.

Alicia stared at the contents of their shopping cart. She wondered if Hailey smoked a joint or something before they decided to run to the store because most of the food Hailey had picked out was stoner food. Sugary cereal, soda, chips and even a box of Sweet Tarts. "You're not high, are you?" she asked, giggling.

"Hardly," Hailey chirped, tossing the cereal into the cart. "Just in a good mood."

"Well, yeah, getting laid for the first time in several months can do that, I suppose," Alicia chuckled, grabbing some Special K from the shelf.

"Can't disagree there. Never hooked up with a man who had a nine inch tongue."

Alicia started laughing, wrinkling her nose. "Gross, dude."

Hailey smirked, grabbing at a box of instant oatmeal. "Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore. It's done, it's past. Fun ride while it lasted. Too bad, though...He was good."

Alicia giggled again, shoving the cart out of the cereal aisle and towards the meat department. Hailey trailed behind, casually looking around at the various chicken packages. Alicia found herself drawn towards some of the pre-packaged pot roasts. Preoccupied with whether she should get a pork roast or a beef roast, she was only vaguely conscious of Hailey's cell phone ringing, the song Hero by Skillet blaring loudly through the store. Hailey was looking at her phone oddly.

"You gonna answer it, dude?" Alicia asked, glancing over her shoulder at her.

"It's a weird number...," Hailey muttered.

"Telemarketer," Alicia mumbled.

"No, I doubt that. Like the number is a weird sequence..."

Alicia tossed a pork roast package into the shopping cart. "Well, answer it." From behind, she heard the little phone click open and Hailey's soft muttered hello. There was an odd silence that followed. Alicia turned, looking over at Hailey. The little brunette was standing still as a statue, her green eyes big as saucers, her pale complexion seeming to leak of even more blood.

"How did you get my number?" she asked in a whisper.

Alicia frowned. "Who is it?"

Hailey raised a hand, gesturing for quiet, her expression still like she had seen a ghost. "I...I guess I could...An eight."

"Dude!" Alicia hissed, staring at Hailey with a puzzled look. "Who is that?"

Hailey pressed a finger into her ear to block out the outside noise, the cell pressed against the other. "No...I'm just a little surprised that it's you."

Oh dear god, Alicia thought, drawing back against the shopping cart. She inched closer, narrowing her eyes at Hailey. "Is that who I think it is?"

Hailey gave a brief nod, her attention back to the call. "Yeah, that would be awesome...Seven-thirty?...Sounds like a plan...Alrighty, good-bye." Sliding the phone shut, she slipped it back into her purse, looking over at Alicia with a weird gleam in her eyes.

Alicia flashed her a weird look. "So...how did he get your number?"

Hailey let out a weird chuckle. "He says he got it from my phone while I was in the bathroom."

"Seems a bit stalker-ish to me, dude."

"Well, whatever the case, he just invited me out tomorrow night. Costume party of some kind. He's going as Sweeney Todd." A small giggle erupted from her as she looked up at Alicia. "Wants me to accompany him as Mrs. Lovett."

"And how do you plan to wrangle a costume at the last minute? It's already five in the afternoon and most of the shops are closing. You'll be lucky to find something open tomorrow, Hailey."

"The party isn't until almost eight-thirty tomorrow. He's bringing the costume so I can change and get ready. He'll be calling around seven to get directions to the apartment."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The one thing that Alicia and Jason always found amusing about Hailey was that she hardly ever got worked up when one of her male companions were planning on showing up. Relaxed and casual, she was almost always laying across the sofa, either with a beer, something harder or even a soft drink. Never one that got overly excited. No big thing, it seemed. Just another visitor that would go onto a growing list of names and broken hearts.

The morning following the bizarre grocery store call, Hailey was in the kitchen, staring at the counters. She actually appeared distracted, even a little spacey.

"You alright?" Alicia asked finally, smirking at her over her cup of coffee.

"Just a little jittery," Hailey mumbled, staring at her mug. "I mean, how often does something like this happen? The guy is famous and known around the world. He could have his choice of any one out there...and here I am, shaking like an epileptic over him coming over to my home."

"You're star-struck, that's all," Alicia snickered.

"Dunno what it is...but if tonight plays out like last night, I'm not going to be walking right come tomorrow..."

Choking against her drink, Alicia shook her head as she set her cup down onto the table in front of them. "Dude, I don't want to hear it."

As the day progressed, they decided to just hang out around the apartment. The day was too cold for anything other than maybe a few movies on their On Demand and maybe a few shows they might have missed. Lunchtime eventually passed by and Alicia realized that the man would be in her home within the next six, seven hours.

And with each passing hour, Hailey seemed just a bit more anxious. By five that afternoon, she was getting into their liquor stash, making rum and cokes.

Alicia paced around the narrow little apartment, the impending visit already leaving a bad taste in the back of her throat. She didn't want that man in the apartment. Everything about him was just bad and distasteful. Was Hailey out of her mind? Why get caught up with someone like him, even if it is only for the few days he was in town?

Jason was about as anxious as she was, but he was excited about meeting the man face to face. Hailey was nonchalant about it, wandering around the apartment with a glass of rum and coke, watching the clock tick away the minutes.

They heard him before he even knocked, a loud barking cough that echoed through the hallway on the other side of their door. He rapped against the door hard and loud. Alicia winced at the loudness of it. Hailey, who must have been feeling pretty loose by this point, polishing off three glasses of rum and cokes while they straightened up and waited, merely sauntered over to the door and opened it up. Alicia had to bite her lip against the laughter that threatened as he slowly walked through the door. He was much shorter than she realized. She stood almost six feet tall and she was a good several inches taller than him. He was only a few inches taller than Hailey at the most. A tiny little man. He was dressed in Victorian clothing, little bit of face paint to make his sickly complexion look a bit sicker, his greying hair was ruffled and there was a streak of white that Alicia realized was most likely that cheap spray-on hair color. He was carrying a garment bag over his arm and offered it over to Hailey, who took it and disappeared into the bathroom to change, her hair and make up already mostly done.

"Hello there," he mumbled, looking over at Alicia and Jason. "I remember you two from the club. Alicia and Jason, yeah?"

"I'm amazed you remember us," Alicia said in a mockingly sweet tone. "Especially since you couldn't seem to take your eyes off of her the moment she walked into the club with us." Her eyes narrowed, the fake smile faltering. "Do you always sneak into their purses when their backs are turned?"

Murdoc narrowed his eyes at the blond. So this was how she wanted to play, eh? One would think the best friend would actually be over excited – even jealous – that her friend had hooked up with someone famous. The boyfriend looked like some geeked out fan-boy, shaking where he stood, trying not to smile. He flashed her his own fake smile, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. "You lot goin' an'where special for tonight?"

Jason nodded his head, the smile breaking out big and broad. "Yeah...we're going to a party at a friend's house."

Alicia grabbed her purse. "Speaking of which, we're actually late getting to. Nice meeting you and all."

"Likewise, I s'pose," he mumbled, leaning against a wall, watching as the two dim-witted giants vacate the small flat. He let out a small sigh of relief, pulling a flask out from within his jacket pocket and taking a quick sip from it. He had a feeling that the Amazon would pose as a problem. Yeah, with her huge tits and nice skin, she was great on the eyes, but he could also smell a cunt a mile away.

"Did they leave already?" Hailey asked through the closed bathroom door.

"They did," Murdoc said, lingering in the hallway, looking at the various photos and framed art the women decorated their flat with. He wrinkled his twisted nose as most of the décor around him. The little flat screamed Chick Planet. Wandering down the hall, he nudged open a door and peered into the small bedroom it revealed. Too tidy, too feminine. More of that framed art rubbish, some cutesy little figurines and lots of floral designs. This had to be that Alicia broad's room. Veering right, there was a door at the end of the hallway and the room it revealed had to be Hailey's room. From what little bit she had revealed about herself the night prior and some of the morning, he was certain he was standing in her bedroom. Horror movie posters hung on her walls, everything done in dark colors. He smiled at the doll collection she had set up on the top surface of a bookshelf. Chucky, Tiffany, some anime action figure, a couple of creepy looking little goth (or was it that Emo thing now?) dolls. "We got some time before the party, love," he said, backing out of her room and closing the door. "You dun' have t' change right 'way."

"I'll need help getting the rest of the dress buttoned up...," she slurred, giggling. "These buttons are hard!"

He chuckled. She got a head start already? He thought he smelled something on her. He had been a little distracted through the evening. The party was a much needed relief. The blue haired twerp had wanted to get out a bit as well, but he knew there would be no way to keep a close eye on him. The lanky son of a bitch had already escaped him several times since the tour had started. He had left 2D at the hotel under the watchful eye of the Cyborg. The cretin was terrified and disgusted by it. Murdoc never understood why he had made the machine to look like their lost guitarist. Hell, he had been surprised he had been able to do it. Took some work and some years to get it right. It still malfunctioned like crazy. Who else could say that they were not only able to create a guitarist almost as good as whom it was based off of, but also double it up as a bodyguard of sorts? Not many, he was certain of that. Shit, for all he knew, he was the only one.

Hailey came out of the bathroom, holding some of the dress up on her shoulders. "Can you get the rest of the buttons?"

Cracking a small smile, he worked the buttons carefully. Seemed harder when you're actually trying to button something up versus unbuttoning. He was a master at undoing buttons. The dress was something simple, much like his own costume. Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett were hardly upper class characters. Lots of greys and browns. And with Hailey's dark hair, she pulled the part off rather well.

"Will you be driving or me?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Neither," he murmured, fastening the last button. "Limo's outside waitin'."

"A limo?" She turned around to face him. "What kind of party is this?"

"Dun' worry your head 'bout it, love," he said, flashing a mischievous grin. Pulling the flask out, he took another sip and held it out towards her. "This will calm the nerves."

She accepted the flask without protest, taking a sip from it. Wincing, she gasped lightly as she handed it back to him. "What's in that?"

"Rum," he murmured. "An' not the cheap rubbish either."

The clock from the kitchen chimed eight. Hailey flounced around in the brown and grey dress, her dark hair wild around her head as she grabbed her empty drink glass and made herself another drink. She was a little surprised at her own ease with having him in her home, but also was pretty sure that it had everything to do with the three drinks in her system.

* * *

The crowd around them were what Hailey would have called Preppy Frat Boy wanna-be's. Alicia couldn't help but snicker as she looked around at the prim and proper men and women who had attended the party. Her and Jason had attended the party dressed as a surgeon and a nurse. There were lots of those roaming around. She had to wonder where the serial killers were. Nobody was dressed as Freddy or Jason, hell she would have even gotten a good laugh if someone had dressed up as Chucky.

Kevin and his new girlfriend, Jasmine, were dressed as Tarzan and Jane. Jasmine was as superficial and boring as Hailey had initially assumed she would be. Alicia couldn't help but wonder if Jasmine was nothing but a puppet. She was pretty, though. Black hair, olive complexion, large brown eyes and a quaintly upturned nose. Thick bronx accent, though, which was a bit hard to make out. Jason had even whispered to Alicia that the girl should have gone as Snookie from that Jersey Shore show (which earned her numerous stares as she burst out into hysterical laughter)

Alicia overheard some of the party-goers mention the coming concert. Some were actually attending the show. "I can't wait," she heard one woman say excitedly. "2D is so cute!"

"You've heard the rumors, haven't you?" someone else said. "It's going around the grapevine that the band is completely separated and the bassist is going insane. I've even heard that he's keeping the lead singer against his will..."

"How can that be when they're here touring and both have been spotted running around freely...?"

Alicia inched closer, listening intently,.

"The bass player, Murdoc, apparently built something dangerous...or something like that. Nobody knows what the hell is going on, really. Some are saying that Noodle isn't Noodle, but a machine that he built. If the lead singer tries to make a break for it, he gets hunted down by Murdoc and the replacement."

"How is that legal? Isn't he afraid of getting caught if the singer is able to get help?"

"The man was isolated for a few years while wrangling together the material for the new album. He's gone off his rocker a bit, they're all saying. Doesn't seem to grasp what could happen if the singer is able to escape and get help."

Alicia tugged against Jason's sleeve. "Are you hearing all of this?"

Jason chuckled, nodding his head. "Yeah, I am. And I find it rather funny, Ali. You're not actually buying that nonsense, are you?"

"To be honest, I don't know..." She paused, taking a drink from her glass of wine. "It certainly does seem far-fetched...But with how weird that band had been from the get-go, nothing would surprise me about them anymore."

"The man seemed pretty level headed to me, Ali," Jason whispered.

"I suppose. But maybe that is what makes him so dangerous...He's cracking up, but is able to put up a front so that nobody suspects..."

Jason erupted into a barking laugh. "You should listen to yourself, Ali. I highly doubt he's dangerous or anything. Probably finds all the speculation amusing. He's an attention whore, perhaps, but that is about it, I am sure."

Alicia looked around at the group of people that were congregated through the massive house. Yeah, it was probably a good thing that Hailey had declined attending the party. Most of those who had attended were people that both women had known even from college. And Hailey had despised them. A handful were even known from their high school and Hailey hated them as well. Her background had made her an easy target for bullying while growing up and it had just taken a darker turn once they had gone to college. Of course, Hailey just plugged away as if it were nothing. Immune to their snickers and doubt.

One of the women was a stunning red head named Jessica. Caramel colored eyes peered up at Alicia through thick copper lashes. "No Hailey?" she asked, sipping at her wine. "I figured you two would come as Siamese Twins...You're almost always together, Ali."

"Actually, Hailey is attending a costume party with another...err...friend," Alicia said.

"Oh, so she finally decided to quit whoring around and start actually dating like a normal woman?" Jessica asked, flashing a malicious smile.

Alicia bristled where she stood, glaring down at the stunning red-head, who had ironically decided to come to the party dressed as Jessica Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. "Hailey's right," Alicia muttered. "You guys are nothing but a bunch of assholes." She almost laughed aloud at the shocked expression on Jessica's face. "And actually, just so you know, her date happens to be Murdoc from Gorillaz."

Jessica paused mid-sip. "Liar," she snickered.

Jason couldn't help but laugh. "She's telling the truth. He came to the apartment to get her as we were leaving."

Alicia felt nearly all eyes on them both. Jessica erupted into scoffing laughter. "Good one, you two." She narrowed her eyes at the blond. "So, are ugly little crazy men her new thing now?"

"Couldn't say for sure," Alicia muttered, suddenly not wanting to be at the party. "They met at Curry's a few nights ago and got together tonight. What does it matter, Jessica? You don't like her and you think I'm a liar."

"I'll believe it when I see proof," Jessica said through another sip of wine.

Alicia tugged at Jason's arm, suddenly fed up with the party. She shouldn't have come here. She should have known that the women here would bombard her with questions and comments about her friend. Easier to do it when said friend was not available to defend herself (which would have most likely entailed a night in jail for the brunette, right?)

Jason followed behind her slowly, tipping back the rest of his drink. "We're leaving already?"

"Sorry, Jason...I can't stand these dickheads. We need to go now before I say or do something I completely regret."

2D curled onto his side on the bed, only dully aware of the Cyborg's icy stare from its place at the front door of his hotel suite. He had to be somewhat grateful that the swine, Murdoc, had brought him out here and there, but also knew that the man had been doing it for show.

They had been on the road for months, doing shows through-out the states, the audiences apparently oblivious to the numerous little things that were wrong with the shows. The lack of Russell, the oddly cold and silent thing they thought was Noodle (never mind the fact that she still looked like she was fourteen when she would have been twenty by now). Because they had always had various stories and gimmicks surrounding them, nobody thought twice about their current state.

This is what you get when you allow someone to convince you that gimmicks and drama sell albums. When the truth becomes too terrifying the believe, nobody believes it.

2D stretched his long body, wiggling his toes and flexing his long fingers. He really wanted this whole fiasco done and over with. Maybe Murdoc would let him go after all of this. They only had a few more shows and then that was it. It would be nice to actually get out and about without worrying about the crazy little man and his twisted little creation. Head back home to Crawley New Town. He didn't care if he ever made another dime from music again, he would be perfectly content working the local fair with his father, just as he had done in the past.

His black eyes scanned around the room, falling onto the Cyborg Noodle (or Robo-Doodle, as Murdoc would sometimes call it when he got too drunk). It was a cold and terrifying thing. More than once, if 2D had moved too quickly, he had found himself pressed to the floor with that thing pressing a gun to his head. It had been programmed to protect Murdoc from the various groups and people he had wronged over the last several years. A group of pirates known as The Black Clouds (which 2D speculated were responsible for the destruction of the floating island with Noodle on board during their video shoot of El Manana) were especially pissed off at the aging bassist. There were also individuals out for the man as well. 2D didn't know what to make of Murdoc's erratic behavior over the four year hiatus they had taken after the Demon Days album and the Apollo Shows they had done.

"You fink I could go downstairs t' the bar an' have a drink?" he muttered, looking at the mechanical monstrosity.

The Cyborg merely gazed at him, the voice coming from its mouth a scratchy recording of Murdoc's voice. "_Watch the dullard. Dun' let him outa your sight. He stays in the room._"

2D found himself sucking at his lower lip, unsure of what to do. The machine wore what looked like a stripper's version of a military cadet uniform. The only off thing about it was the thick belt of ammo that hung from its narrow hips and the holstered guns strapped to its sides. He slid from the bed slowly, inching his way towards the door, staring down at the thing that blocked his only means of escape.

Maybe it wouldn't really notice if he grabbed at the doorknob. It was a thought. After all, it was nothing but a machine. It couldn't really see, could it? Still sucking on his lip, he reached a trembling hand out for the knob, his black eyes fixed on the four-foot-four machine that stood right there.

The movement was like lightening, that quick and just barely glimpsed. An icy hand locked onto his wrist and 2D was suddenly pressed face-down onto the floor, a gun cocked and pressed to his temple, the thing practically kneeling on him, its knee pressed firmly between his shoulder blades. "I wasn't gonna escape!" he whimpered. "P-p-please, dun' shoot!"

"Watch the dullard. Dun' let him outa your sight. He stays in the room," it said once again in Murdoc's voice.

A low sob erupted from the lanky man as he curled into a fetal position on the floor, the machine standing over him, its empty green eyes merely looking down at him. He wanted to call his mum and dad. He wanted to find what few friends he still had. When the band had started, it was never meant to end up like this. Where was Russell? The big man would never have allowed Murdoc to do what he had been doing. The machine would have been dismantled in a heartbeat and Murdoc would have found himself in the hospital with quite a few broken bones if Russell even had an inkling of what was going on. The big drummer had always protected 2D from Murdoc's drunken and crazy wrath. Why did he abandon them when he was needed the most?

Slowly, 2D pushed himself to his feet and crawled back onto the bed. All he could do was wish and hope for something to give. He dreaded the very real fear of Murdoc dragging him back to that disgusting junk island, Plastic Beach. He never wanted to make the third album. He had been perfectly happy just hanging out in Beirut, enjoying the people and the atmosphere. Murdoc had called him and asked about the potential album and 2D had refused. A few weeks later, 2D blacked out and awoke on the island with a very manic and unstable Murdoc. Maybe it had been the months (even years) of isolation that had finally caused the man's mind to crack. Hard to say. But much like how he was during the band's hey-day, once he got it in his head to do something, he stopped at nothing to get it. New album? Done. World tour? Why the hell not? Find random female fans to fuck? Don't mind if I do. Destroy the lives of those who helped him reach the fame he wanted? Already done, mate.

"I want t' go home," 2D whimpered, folding within himself on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He had been glad the girl had accompanied him to the party. Though the pair garnered raised eyebrows and the occasional odd look from some of the other party-goers, it was all easily ignored. He had grown tired of the questions from those around him. Questions about the oddly cold demeanor of his guitarist, the bizarre state of his lead singer and numerous other little inquiries that made his alcohol soaked brain spin within its skull.

There was so much at stake, it seemed. The careful charade and balancing act to ensure that nobody realized that all the little gimmicks and oddities about the band were, in fact, true. But the girl was no exception to this, either. In spite of his ease with her, he still had to tread carefully. Fortunately, she rarely asked any questions about it, and seemed a bit overwhelmed from the party to really notice his discomfort and stammered responses to the numerous questions from everyone around them.

What happened to the man he had been? He remembered a time when he was more confident, able to lie and manipulate those around him with hardly a second thought, the lust of being in the limelight. Such character flaws were now replaced with fearful looks, stammered excuses and the desire for solitude.

Being out in the open certainly didn't help.

Murdoc slowly let his head drop to the back of the cushioned limo seat, his mind wandering. This was supposed to be a night to try to relax. Occasionally, a cold chill would pass through, causing the hairs on his exposed thighs to stand up on end. Trousers pooled at his ankles, the girl was kneeling before him, bent over his lap. He brought a hand out, tangling it within her hair, grasping at it, moving along with her momentum as she worked over him. Hard to get into it, his mind rattling away with numerous worries and concerns.

This disturbed him momentarily. How often did he come across a woman who could take every fucking inch of him? This girl was a fucking champ. A small shiver of delight rippled through him when she made a noise. Yeah, try to focus on what's going on.

The limo was parked just outside a small 24-Hour cafe. Easy enough to slip the limo driver a crisp bill and send him on his merry way for a time. The driver wasn't stupid, that was for sure. Most likely knew exactly why the bassist wanted the alone time.

Everything was starting to wear on him. He knew this. It had to be if he was sitting here in a limo, getting sucked off by a pretty girl and couldn't even focus on getting off. He rolled his head slightly, peering down at the top of her head.

A low hiss escaped him as she finished him off, now kneeling back on her knees, grabbing at the filled shot glass that sat on the limo's little mini bar, tossing the glass back with expert precision, barely wincing. Green eyes watering from the burn of the vodka, she wiped at her mouth with the back of her arm and then grabbed the bottle, drinking straight from it. "So...now what do you want to do?" she asked.

He lay there, feeling only minor relief. They could go back to the hotel, but the damned Cyborg had been acting up a bit. There was the very real risk of something going wrong while she was there with him. It had been risky enough when he had taken her back there the other night. Slowly, he pulled his trousers back up, gesturing for her to hand him the bottle. He took a massive swig from the bottle, eyes locking with hers. "We could go back t' your place, yeah?" he muttered around the bottle.

"We could," she said, flashing a small smile.

"May have t', love," he chuckled, setting the bottle between his knees. "Limo driver isn't gonna want t' sit in there an' drink coffee for the next few hours..." He watched as she slowly pushed herself up, flash of cleavage through the dress. Grabbing at her arm, he pulled her towards him, locking an arm around her waist, grinning at the swell beneath the gown. Bending his head low, he brought his tongue out, gliding from the dark pinch between and up her throat, bringing his mouth against her neck. She made a noise, shuddering against him, resting her head against the back cushion of the limo seat. Slowly, he crept a hand beneath the layers of gowns, finding bare skin, moving his hand up, nails occasionally catching at her skin. Moving from her neck, he pressed his mouth to hers, his hand moving up further. She tensed against him, a low cry coming from her. "Good, eh?" he murmured against her mouth, working his hand a little faster.

She broke away from his mouth, staring at him with glazed eyes, her face flushed. "We need to get back to my place," she panted.

Glancing out the tinted windows, he saw the limo driver through the window of the cafe, nursing his coffee and reading a magazine or newspaper. He could spare another moment. Felt good having her crushed up against him. Felt good having the heat of her on his hand. Tightening his hold on her, he brought his mouth back to hers, pushing his tongue through, hand pushing further up along her thighs.

She pulled away suddenly, lower lip clamped between her teeth. Glint of perspiration on her forehead and cheeks. He moved his mouth back down against the swell of cleavage, catching skin between his teeth, chewing against it gently as she rocked against his hand. Yeah, this was nice. She was definitely a welcome distraction.

* * *

Jason awoke to the shuffling sound of footsteps and hushed voices. Slowly, he sat up, glancing down at the sleeping figure of Alicia laying beside him. The footsteps just outside Alicia's bedroom door moved slowly down the hall, followed by the soft click of Hailey's door closing.

Male voice, accented, barely audible through the walls. "You collect comics?"

"I collect lots of things," Hailey snickered.

"What are these from?" the voice asked.

"I collect random action figures," Hailey said. "That one is from the anime series Hellsing and that one is from the anime movie Armitage the Third."

"I can't believe I hooked up with a bird who collects toys," the male voice snickered.

"I had nothing growing up...Once out on my own and making my own money, I bought them when I could." Shuffle of movement from her room, low creak of her bed. "They're silly, I know."

"Hardly," whispered the male voice. "People who get thins' handed t' them dun' know what it's like for people like us. Why we do the thins' we do..."

Jason felt movement besides him and glanced over, seeing Alicia sit up, rubbing at her eyes. "She's home?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"They just came in," he whispered.

"He's with her?" Now she seemed more awake, staring at her far wall with wide eyes.

"Sounds like it," Jason muttered. "He's admiring her toy collection."

"Those stupid things? I always wondered why she wastes her money on them. I don't know anyone her age that collects that shit." Alicia sank back down into the pillows.

"Maybe it's from all those years of being denied...," he muttered.

"Yeah, well, she should focus on things more age appropriate. Like a new steering wheel cover or some new dress."

Jason glared down at the blond. "What the hell is your problem anyway? You never seemed to give two shits about how she spent her money before. Why should it matter? She pays her half of the bills and supplies her half of the groceries."

"She's thirty three, still acts like she's twenty-something, collects toys like some nerd living out of mommy and daddy's basement, reads comics over Cosmo and refuses to try to fit in with any of the crowds around here."

"Why do you care if she fits in?" he demanded hotly. "And since when has it been an issue? You've been roomies since you got out of college and she's always been like this. What happened to accepting people the way they are?"

"I care because she's my friend and want what is best for her," Alicia grumbled through a yawn. "I try to get her involved with things around the city, but she never showed any interest. He invites her to some posh ass costume party and she's all over it like white on rice."

"You're jealous?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, not at all," she muttered, closing her eyes. "It's late and I got work in the morning. I'm not talking about this anymore."

Jason grumbled, staring at the far wall. He couldn't understand Alicia's hostility over the situation. Clearly, Hailey had control over the situation and had said more than once that the little fling was nothing. Why did Alicia have to go apeshit about it and get all mother hen on the poor woman? The musician obviously wanted her company. Jason couldn't imagine the kinds of stresses that the man encountered. Traveling, jet lag, crashing in random hotels, adjusting to various time zones, never really able to enjoy the various cities the band had been touring through. And so what if the little fling ended within a few days? Hailey had no illusions about what it was.

Murdoc's voice came through the walls. "We should get some sleep. You work in the mornin', yeah?"

Hailey yawned. "Yeah, I do..."

"Thank you for putting up with those tossers at the party. Glad you were there t' keep my mind off thins'." Murdoc sank back onto Hailey's bed, folding his arms behind his head. "You seem to fancy that artist bird. Anyone special?"

Hailey rolled onto her side, facing him. "She's up and coming. Not really famous just yet. I've loved her stuff since she was featured in the ArtWalk down south in Olympia."

"I dunno an'thin' 'bout that kinda stuff," he snickered. "I make music an' occasionally set up tour dates. Art eludes me."

"Well, honestly, it eludes me, too," she giggled. "When I was small, I used to dream of being an artist, or even a writer. When I started college, I had even gone as far as to take classes on writing and painting. Counselors there kept insisting I focus on something more career orientated. I was more or less told that my dreams were worthless. They even cited my background as a reason why those dreams were nothing. I was a statistic to them, nothing more."

"What did you major in?" he asked, sitting up and unbuttoning the loose cotton shirt.

"Advertising," she murmured. "It's boring, it's tedious, but it pays my bills. I mean, it's not the end of the world..."

"But it's not what you wanted t' do, is it?" he whispered, shedding the costume pants and kicking them to the floor.

Hailey shook her head, sitting up and loosening the front of the gown. "Christ, I forgot about this thing," she grumbled. "I need help, I think..."

"Pleasure's mine," he chuckled, reaching behind her and quickly undoing the buttons. He felt her stiffen whenever his fingers hit bare skin. "You're not like the others," he murmured, tracing a nail along one of the long scratches that marred her back.

"I know," she snickered. "I told you most men couldn't handle me."

"You met your match," he whispered, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her down against the pillows. She cried out against the sudden pain, but once pressed against the pillows, she was looking up at him with eyes that screamed for more.

Ugh, too bad the dress was a rental, he thought dismally as he tugged at it and pulled it from her. The mere idea of just shredding it off of her almost made him groan aloud. Once he had her free of the dress, he rolled her onto her stomach, grazing his nails down her back. "You're not gonna walk straight after I'm through with you," he purred, climbing across her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The alarm was screaming at her.

Was it really six in the morning already? Felt like she had just walked in and dropped onto the bed. Hailey limply reached her hand out to stifle the alarm, buying her a precious extra ten minutes. Morning light was just starting to splice through the blinds. From behind her, she could hear his dull snoring. Sitting up, she rubbed at her face, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Coffee was a necessity.

Her legs quaked beneath her weight, but she forced herself to move, shuffling to the pile of nightclothes at the foot of her bed, weakly pulling on the pajama bottoms and tank top. Venturing to the kitchen, she slowly prepared the coffee maker and pulled out four cups. Alicia would most likely flip about finding him in the apartment, but she could get over it.

Grabbing her cigarettes from her purse, she slipped through the French door that led to the narrow little balcony. The little apartment might have been obscenely priced, but the view was outstanding. Can't go wrong with Seattle skyline at the crack of dawn.

She could smell the coffee through the partially opened balcony door, leaning back in the cushioned lounger as she smoked her cigarette. Faint movement from within, low husky cough. Soft clink of the carafe against a coffee mug. The door swung open, revealing a shirtless Murdoc carrying two mugs of coffee. At least he had pulled the pants back on, she thought. Alicia would be up any time and lord knows what her reaction would be to seeing the wiry little man in nothing but his skivvies.

Lighting his own cigarette, he handed her the extra mug and sat at the end of the lounger by her feet. "I should be shovin' off here soon," he muttered. "Rehearsals, meetin' with the tour manager an' other shit."

"I have to get ready for work, anyways," she whispered, sipping at her coffee.

"This is a rather nice city," he said, gesturing a hand out at the skyline.

"It grows on you," she said, flashing a quick smile.

"It does," he murmured in agreement, taking a drink from his mug. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. She merely looked tired and comfortable. Dark hair tousled, eyes still looking somewhat sleep-deprived with the shadows that marred beneath them. It almost seemed a bit odd to see her in such a casual demeanor. The other times he had seen her, she was made up with her hair done and carefully chosen clothing. Now she sat there, face free of paint, clad in what he assumed were her normal nightclothes. Something irresistible about her casual demeanor.

"Thank you for taking me to that party," she said finally, sitting up a bit and crossing her legs.

"No...thank you," he said, grinning. "Dunno what I would be doin' 'round this city if I hadn't met you, Hailey." Under normal circumstances, such a statement would have been an outright lie, just a method of smoothing things over after enjoying some rough carnal pleasures with some unsuspecting female. His own sincerity actually surprised him.

Without thinking, he got to his feet and ventured back into the narrow little flat to retrieve his belongings from her room. His wallet still lay by his boots, untouched (how often had he awoken to find himself alone in a room and all his money and credit cards gone?), shirt hung over the foot-post, a battered brown leather jacket laying in a heap near the costume gown she had worn. Pulling the shirt on, he grabbed at the jacket. It was an old thing, something he had owned close to twenty years. Faded paint on the back, words barely readable now: King Rocker.

Yanking the jacket on, he grabbed the costume jacket and the gown, tucking them beneath his arm. As he veered down the hall back towards the front of the little flat, he heard noises come from the room that he had identified as the Alicia bird. Hailey stood by the front door, smiling up at him. Hooking her in a loose hug, he pressed his mouth close to her ear. "You should come t' the concert tomorrow night."

"No tickets. Never knew about the show in time to get them," she whispered back.

"Got you covered," he muttered, patting her hip. "I would like t' see you after the show. My flight doesn't leave until the next night an'ways."

"I'd like that," she said, pulling away. "You should go...You have work as do I."

She watched as he slipped through the door, unable to hide her smile. She ignored the voice in the back of her head that kept bringing up the age difference. Part of her wondered what exactly was it about him that made her ignore all of her little internal warnings. She had seen the terrified look on his face when some of the other party-goers had questioned him about his guitarist and lead singer. She had sensed his distracted state in the back of the limo. Something was off, there was no doubt about that, but at the same time there was an ease around each other. He did seem a bit more relaxed when away from all of that.

What happened to the whole ten year thing she insisted upon? Hell, she had turned away much more handsome men who were younger than he was. Curiosity, perhaps? She had actually never been involved with anyone more than six or seven years older.

Returning to the coffee pot for a refill, she heard Jason stumble out of Alicia's room and pause in the kitchen entryway, staring at the little brunette. "Fun party?" he asked, his eyes on the bruising that adorned her neck.

"Time of my life," Hailey whispered, pouring some creamer into the little mug.

Alicia appeared at his side, her eyes on Hailey's marks. "He was just here, wasn't he?"

"Yup," Hailey said casually, not looking up from her task.

Alicia frowned, looking around the room. He had lingered at the front door, no doubt. The smell of leather, cigarettes and cologne hung right over that spot. "He liked your little toy collection?" she asked, returning her gaze to Hailey.

"You eavesdropping?" Hailey asked in a slightly colder tone, now peering at the blond through her dark hair.

"No, you woke us up when you came in," Alicia said in a matter of fact tone. She made a move to pour herself a cup, narrowing her eyes at the extra cup that lay empty in the sink. "I really don't like him, Hailey. He's a lot older than any of the guys you've been involved with and there's just something about him that bothers me."

"You don't have to worry about me, Ali," Hailey said, flashing a quick smile. "I've told you this is just a short lived little thing. Done and over with within a few days."

"Two nights ago, he was supposed to be just a one night stand."

"How was I supposed to know he would actually get ahold of me?" Hailey chuckled. "It's no big thing, Ali. We have some common things. It's nice having someone who understands." She sighed heavily, setting her half drank mug onto the counter. "I need to get ready for work."

Alicia moved slightly as Hailey wedged herself between Jason and the wall. Her eyes fell on the scratches that peeked out just above the top hemline of her tank top, the smaller woman's shoulder blade looking red and bruised from the mark, which looked almost as if it had drawn blood. She frowned, looking up at Jason after Hailey had disappeared into the bathroom. "Did you see those scratches?"

Jason merely nodded, not wanting to get into it. "What about them? She doesn't seem to mind them, obviously."

"It just creeps me out, that's all," Alicia muttered, sinking down onto the sofa. "I know she likes certain things...but I never expected her to find someone who was as into it as her." A low shudder ran through her. "Some of their little session woke me up. Didn't sound very pretty, that was for sure."

"A psychologist would probably say it has something to do with her childhood. She associates pain with sexual pleasure. From what I've read about him, his childhood wasn't really much different, minus a few things..." Jason slumped down next to her, turning on the television. "So they both get off from pain. You'd be surprised at how many people who come from normal upbringings are into that."

Alicia shuddered, shaking her head. "I saw one of the bites he left on her. Broke skin. I'd be worried about getting an infection, Jason. You've seen how nasty his mouth is."

"His teeth are messed up, but they appear clean," Jason countered. "Quit fussing about it, Ali. Hailey's a big girl and she can take care of herself."

Hailey shot them a quick glance as she exited the bathroom, dressed for the day with her hair up in a towel. Slacks and a blouse with some low heels. She amazed even herself with how different she could look from day to day. Back in the bathroom, she examined her neck carefully. Some cover up might work, but then it might not. She didn't want to cake it on, either. But the bruises were massive, fresh. Grabbing her little make up bag, she pulled out the necessary items and went to work.

* * *

Gina Adams glanced up from her desk as Hailey darted past her door. Grabbing the newspaper, she followed shortly behind, pausing at Hailey's office. Gina and Hailey were pretty close. About as close as supervisor and subordinate could be, she figured. Hailey had been with the company nearly ten years, hired by the advertising firm fresh out of college. She had a few years under her belt more than Gina, but had refused the supervising position and had suggested to the members of the firm to consider Gina. Gina had what it took to be a leader. Hailey was perfectly happy where she was.

Gina had grown up dirt poor and dealt with numerous issues from her family. A father and brother who were either drunk or stoned most of the time, constantly calling her and trying to drag her into their self induced drama. She wanted nothing to do with their lifestyle, busting her ass through school to get where she was, breaking free of the cycle everyone had been so certain she would repeat. She was now successful, married to a wonderful husband and had a wonderful daughter.

There were days when she wondered if she should just cut her father and brother off completely, but could never bring herself to do it. Maybe it was because Hailey often said that a piss poor family was better than no family at all.

Standing at the doorway of Hailey's office, Gina held up the paper. "You were featured in the Lifestyles section of The Seattle Times."

Hailey looked up from some of the paperwork she had been going through. She looked a little more tired than usual. Bleary green eyes fixing onto the photo that graced the front page of the section. It was a photo from the costume party, talking about some of the guests. Sure enough, there she was. Standing next to Murdoc, his arm around her shoulder, as they listened to the Mayor tell them some story she had now forgotten.

"Nice," Hailey said with a smirk. "They got my good side."

"Is that the bassist from Gorillaz you're with?" Gina asked, grinning.

"It is," Hailey muttered.

Gina seated herself in the chair on the other side of Hailey's desk. "He's a lot shorter than I thought," she muttered, examining the photo.

"Five foot seven, five foot eight...something like that." Hailey leaned back in her little chair, cracking a grin. "But everyone seems short to you, girl. You're damned near six feet tall." Most of the men in the office were barely taller than the statuesque brunette. Nearly all of them found the blue-eyed beauty intimidating. But it was the way she carried herself. She expected things done and done right. No fucking around.

"Chloe's having a fit about it," Gina said, folding up the paper. "She's been trying to get into that party for weeks."

"Wouldn't have even been there had he not invited me," Hailey said. "He was technically supposed to bring 2D, the lead singer, but he said the man wasn't feeling well, so asked if I could come instead."

"How'd you manage to meet him, anyways?"

"He and 2D were at the club that me and Ali always go to. Bought me a drink." She slowly got to her feet, stretching her arms a bit. "Can't say no to a man that spends almost twenty dollars on a drink for me."

"Hooking up with ugly little celebrities your new thing?" Gina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude...who cares about looks at this point. Call me shallow, but the man rocked in bed. Might as well hold onto him while I got the chance. He leaves in a few nights anyways."

Gina left the office snickering, leaving Hailey alone to get her paperwork in order. Most of it was simple stuff. Lots of numbers and random accounts. The morning dragged on through the afternoon and before Hailey knew it, the clock said it was damned near one in the afternoon. Her stomach was growling. Her little sack lunch didn't really sound all too appealing at the moment, but it would do. She could always snag something after work. Grabbing her sack lunch, she walked briskly towards the lunchroom at the back of the massive office floor.

A few eyes surfaced from their food as she walked in. At the far side of the little lunchroom, sat Chloe with her little band of cohorts. Much like it had been in high school and even college, Hailey had discovered that Richmond, Gregory and Hartford was like an adult version of school. Everyone had their own little cliques, either accepting or rejecting the others around them. Never mind that they had to work together, it was all about who was better, apparently.

Chloe was a tiny little woman with copper red hair and icy blue eyes. She was ruthless, though and was one of those you could not trust with your back turned. She had sabotaged and undercut numerous people before her, most of them fresh faced to the company and unaware that her sweetness and offer of friendship were usually a ploy to gain what she wanted.

The red-head's icy blues were locked on Hailey as she sank down at a vacant table and started to eat her lunch. She had targeted Hailey as well, and had succeeded a few times in getting clients or taking credit for some project, but for the most part, Hailey saw right through the vulture and had been able to hold her own. And just like high school, once Chloe found out that Hailey had come from foster care, she used tactics that Hailey didn't think adults used. Claiming she was a nothing, saying she got into college on pity or some scholarships, saying she got the job because it made the company look good. Stupid little things, actually.

And it infuriated the little bitch when Hailey would just snicker, shrug her shoulders and walk away from her. Hailey had learned a long time ago to not let stupid remarks from stupid people get to her. Of course, she wanted to just take off her heels and have a good old fashioned beat down on the little cunt, but she couldn't do that could she?

Chloe hunkered down, vanishing amongst her little table of cronies. Various murmurs and whispers, the rustle of a newspaper. Out of the corner of her eyes, Hailey saw Chloe perk her head back up, flashing a malicious smile. "So...who'd you fuck to get into that party, Hailey?"

"I think the question is: who did _you_fuck that made you believe you would get in?" Hailey said without looking up from her food.

"I didn't think affairs like that allowed gutter low-lifes to attend," Chloe hissed.

"Well, shit, Chloe...then why are you bitching anyway? If that's the case, your chances of getting in were as slim as mine." She couldn't help but smirk against her sandwich. She overheard Chloe's little second-in-command, Gary, say something about the picture and then pointed towards her.

"What exactly were you going as anyway?" Chloe asked, snickering. "Let me guess...a Victorian prostitute."

"If you must know, my date was going as Sweeney Todd and I was Mrs. Lovett." Rolling her eyes at the woman's poor attempt to insult, she picked at her little lunch bag of chips. I can do this all day, she thought with a smirk. C'mon, bitch, keep going.

"A date? Is that what you're calling them now?" Gary chuckled.

"Quiet, fairy boy," Hailey snapped. "I wouldn't talk unless you have something a bit more intelligent to say."

"Isn't that the ugly little fucker you were making out with at Curry's?" Chloe asked, looking more closely at the picture.

"One and the same," Hailey muttered, now realizing that some of the other staff were now looking from one to the other. She was pretty certain some were even laying bets on who would out-insult who (or who would finally snap and get medieval on the other).

"Christ almighty, Hailey, surely you can do better than that!" Chloe squealed, erupting into hysterical laughter. "I mean, I know you generally don't discriminate when it comes to to your fuck of the night's...but seriously...I mean...ewww!"

Gina came through the door suddenly, looking around, her dark eyes landing on Hailey. Grinning, she moved aside, the sounds of footsteps coming from the hallways. "You have visitors," she chirped, still grinning.

Murdoc sauntered in, followed by a timid and confused looking 2D. A massive grin cracked across his face when he spotted Hailey, moving through the tables and plopping himself down into the vacant chair next to her. "Oooh, what's for lunch?" he asked with raised eyebrows, grabbing at some of her chips. 2D took the chair across from her, watching them both with a mixture of worry and amusement.

"Roast beef on wheat with a bag of salt and vinegar chips," Hailey said through a bite of her sandwich. "Mountain Dew left behind in my office." She felt all eyes on her now and suddenly wanted to just crawl under the linoleum beneath her feet. If not for Chloe's gap-mouthed stare, she would almost find this just a bit too much. Other than her little lunch-time rounds with Chloe, she generally made a point to avoid drawing attention to herself. And now here she was, chatting with a world famous musician over her little sack lunch.

"As good as it sounds...I came t' see if you wanted t' join me an' the face-ache for lunch down the street," Murdoc said, popping chips into his mouth.

Hailey shot a glance over at Chloe, who was staring at her now with her jaw almost hanging to the floor. Flashing a smug grin, she started to shove the remains of her lunch into the bag. "Hot lunch sounds great, actually. Let me gather some things and I will meet you downstairs in the lobby."

Murdoc grabbed a few more chips, gesturing for 2D to follow him as he got to his feet. 2D followed behind, wondering what exactly was going on. He had watched the man go through women like a person changes clothes. How was it that he was drawn to this one? Part of him speculated that it had something to do with her own tastes in bedroom play. He had spotted scratches and bites on the older man's shoulders and back, even the dull bruising around his throat that indicated being grabbed around the throat. Must have been a nice change of pace for the bassist. During their last major tour, he had driven off quite a few groupies and had even faced assault charges at one time.

In the elevator, Murdoc leaned against the wall, fiddling with his pack of cigarettes. Almost weird and dreamy expression on his face. 2D stared at his hands, twiddling his fingers. "Why you seein' her 'gain, Muds?" he asked in a meek voice.

"Dunno, face-ache," Murdoc mumbled. "She's nice, I s'pose."

"An' since when did you like nice?" the singer asked, suddenly realizing that it came out sounding a bit harsher than he intended. He brought his spindly arms up defensively, preparing to get struck.

Murdoc merely glanced at him, not moving from his place on the wall. "Since we got int' this soddin' city."

"She seems t' fancy you a bit," 2D said, still staring at his hands.

"I s'pose," the bassist said, propping an unlit cigarette on his lip.

"Do you fink she'd still fancy you if she found out what was really goin' on?" 2D looked up from his hands, catching the steely gaze of the shorter man. Shit, he said the wrong thing. He seemed to always say the wrong thing. Murdoc shoved the cigarette back into the pack and tucked it into his jacket pocket. Slowly, he moved from the wall and approached the singer with slow and deliberate steps.

They were inches apart now, the older man's dark eyes boring into 2D's soul. His hand came up and locked onto the taller man's bony shoulder, his mouth twitching at the corners. He moved like lightening, the blow connecting with 2D's stomach with such force, his air burst out of him. Doubling over, 2D clutched at his stomach, wheezing, trying to suck in a lung full of air. He felt the bony hand on his shoulder suddenly clutch at his shirt and yank him up so that his face was inches from Murdoc's, his breath smelling of cigarettes and something darker. "An' you're not gonna say a bloody fuckin' thin' 'bout any of it, are you?" he snarled, yanking 2D up more so that their eyes were locked. "One word, Tusspot. One fuckin' word an' I'll have the Cyborg break every fuckin' bone in your body before dumping your sorry carcass into the ocean."

"I wasn't gonna say an'fink, I swear!" 2D squeaked.

"You better not, you fuckin' dullard," Murdoc growled, slamming 2D against the wall. His timing was impeccable, it seemed. No sooner did he release his grip on 2D's shirt, the elevator chimed and the doors slid open, revealing the posh lobby of the skyscraper. Murdoc stalked out first, grumbling under his breath, 2D trailing behind, still trying to catch his breath.

They didn't have to wait in the lobby long. Hailey came bounding out of the second elevator shortly after they had made it to the lobby. Flashing 2D a venomous look, Murdoc threw his arm around Hailey's shoulders and the three made their way out the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

2D tugged at the long set of handcuffs that kept him restrained at the foot of the hotel bed. It was a wonder how Murdoc was able to acquire some of the things he did. The cuffs that held the singer looked like the kind seen on inmates in a prison. Gave him enough slack to get up and stretch his legs, but still kept him bound to the room. One set connected to both his bony wrists, the other set hooked around the end of the bed at the end of a long chain.

Murdoc was in the bathroom, shirtless, kneeling next to the bathtub, socked feet tucked beneath him. His back was to the door, a gym bag full of tools directly besides him. In the tub basin was the Cyborg. The monstrosity, 2D reminded himself. Built to look identical to their missing guitarist, Noodle. Its physical form a phantom image of the child guitar prodigy they had once known. It didn't talk. At least, not as far as 2D could tell. Programmed to play guitar like Noodle, but also programmed with vast weaponry knowledge. Powerful as hell, too.

It had also been buggy as hell. While going through a song set, it had stopped suddenly, frozen where it stood. Luckily, it had only been he and Murdoc on the stage at the time, and Murdoc had merely given it a quick kick in what 2D assumed would be its rump, if it had one. Without missing a beat, it picked right up where it had left off. It wasn't the first time it had acted off. 2D had lost count of how many times now the thing had gone haywire and tried to shoot the singer, with Murdoc struggling to get it under control.

2D had actually been a bit amazed that Murdoc had managed to built the thing. Using Noodle's DNA, obtained from her hairbrush, her toothbrush and an old band-aid that had some of her blood on it from the old Kong Studios before it had been burnt to the ground. The lengths the man had gone to more or less reconstruct their lost guitarist only added more fears to 2D's growing list, most of which involved legit fears about the bassist's state of mind.

The man worked in silence, only occasionally muttering to himself as he reached into the make-shift toolbag. Grabbing a saudering tool, he leaned over the lip of the basin, aiming the tool through the opening in the back of the thing's head. Every so often he would pull his arm out and swipe it against his forehead or absently shove his glasses back onto his twisted nose.

"Dun' you worry 'bout it muckin' up durin' the actual show, Muds?" 2D asked finally.

"It had better not," Murdoc grunted, sitting up, hand pressed against his back. He let out a low groan as he got to his feet. "Let's see how we did, shall we?" He reached in and closed the panel at the back of the Cyborg's head, stepping back from the tub.

2D almost yelped aloud when the Cyborg sat up suddenly. "What are your orders, sir?" it asked. 2D cringed against the blankets. Noodle's voice, but not Noodle's voice. It was flat, emotionless. It didn't have the guitarist's slight mixture of British and Japanese accent. It lacked the Japapese accent completely.

Murdoc drew back, a surprised look on his face. "Oi, I got your voice programming t' work, eh?" A small chuckle erupted from him as he exited the bathroom and set his glasses on the table.

With stiff and awkward movements, it climbed out of the bathtub and came out of the bathroom, pausing just outside the doorway. "Your orders, sir?"

Grabbing a fresh shirt, Murdoc pulled it over his head quickly, dropping down to the edge of the bed, reaching for his boots. "Err...watch the face-ache, love. Make sure he doesn't try t' make a run for it, 'gain."

2D regarded Murdoc warily as the man knelt down in front of him and unlocked the cuffs securing his hands. "You goin' out?" the singer asked, rubbing at his wrists.

"Somethin' like that," Murdoc muttered.

"You're goin' t' see that girl 'gain, aren't you?"

Pulling on his jacket, Murdoc shrugged. "Dunno where I'm goin'," he said, a weird and distant look on his face. He really hadn't thought that far ahead. He knew he just needed to get out of there for a while. This was the millionth time the stupid Cyborg had fucked up since they had set foot in Seattle. There had been just one too many close calls with the damned thing.

There was also the growing suspicion that the back-up musicians were starting to catch on that something wasn't quite right about what remained of the band. Could be paranoia on his part, but it still bugged him all the same. He found himself explaining away 2D's absence and "Noodle's" cold demeanor all too often, it seemed. Why couldn't they just believe that Noodle was playing a part? Why couldn't they just believe that the face-ache had a weak stomach for American food? At least when he was in the company of the girl, he didn't really think about all those things. But it was wearing on him, the charade. He was anxious and frustrated. Needed some air. He cast an odd look at 2D before turning and making his way for the door leaving out of the hotel suite. No need to lock the door. The Cyborg would ensure that the dullard wouldn't try to make another break for it.

That had been another thing. The frequent escape attempts. The first attempt had been on their very first show of the tour, in Syria. Made a run for it right after they had finished and were busy starting to pack up. Luckily, Murdoc knew the stupid shit would try to make it to the airport and that was exactly where he had been found. He and the Cyborg had actually beat the man there, waiting for him just outside the security checkpoint.

The last time was just in one of the mid-western states. Once again, the man darted while they were occupied with packing up equipment. Once again, found at the airport, this time sleeping on a bench in one of the terminals waiting for his flight.

Maybe this was a sign saying that it was time to call it quits?

No, not possible. They were bigger and badder than ever. What better way to peddle music than to add a little bit of drama and suspense to it, right? The fans were eating it all up like candy. Nearly everyone believed the whole Plastic Beach thing was nothing more than a carefully scripted storyline to add some flair to the already odd group.

So why did it all seem to be falling apart before his eyes?

This was too much.

Pausing just outside the hotel, he looked up and down the street. Reaching into an interior pocket, he felt the hard comforting shape of his little flask. It was empty though. There had to be a liquor store around here somewhere. Wasn't there one a few blocks down the street?

It was hellaciously cold outside. With a half muttered curse, he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and squeezed the jacket tighter against his body. He walked briskly down the street, no specific direction in mind, his eyes scanning the darkened storefronts, hoping to find one that showed signs of life and also had the word liquor in their sign.

He found one several blocks away finally, purchasing a small bottle of good rum, refilling his flask quickly once out on the street. Small debate over tossing what was left of the bottle in the rubbish can just at the corner. Yeah, a very small debate. He quickly downed what was left and chucked the empty bottle into the can with hardly a second glance.

It occurred to him suddenly that he wasn't terribly far from Hailey's. He could stop by and at least say hello, couldn't he? It wasn't terribly late. Barely going on eleven at night. He found that it was easy to open up a bit and talk to her. Finding out that she had come from a similar background had certainly helped. She understood his frustrations, to some extent.

Whistling, he walked down the sidewalk and across the few streets that led him the the main entrance to Hailey's little flat. The door was supposed to be a buzzer entrance, but nearly everyone left the door ajar. He felt a small smidgeon of concern about the propped open door. Anyone could just walk in. It left the occupants within exposed to the darker threats of city life, didn't it?

Pulling the door shut behind him, he hit the stairs at a jog. Well, he tried at least. By the third flight, his lungs were on fire and his legs ached. So much for that. Should have taken the lift. He walked up the rest of the stairs, pulling his cell from his jean pocket and dialing her number. He found himself humming along to U2 for a moment or so before a groggy sounding voice came onto the other end. "Hullo?"

"It's me," he panted, stopping just outside her door. "Let me in, will you?"

"You're here?" Hailey asked, now sounding a bit more awake. There was a creaking sound, most likely her climbing off her bed and her low breathing. "We didn't have any plans, did we?" she asked, hint of concern in her voice.

"No," he said, wiping at his sweaty forehead. "Just thought I would stop by. Can you hurry? It's bloody fuckin' cold out here."

Hanging up the cell, he shoved it in his pocket just as she was opening the front door, cell phone clutched in her hand. Moving aside to allow him in, she started to make her way back towards her room, gesturing for him to follow. "Alicia's asleep," she whispered. "Try to keep it down."

"Your friend doesn't like me much, eh?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I'm afraid not," Hailey murmured, closing the bedroom door behind them. "She's a mother hen. Gotta love her, though. She's gotten me out of some pretty bad situations."

"An' she sees this as a bad situation?" he asked, gesturing at the both of them.

"Something like that, I guess," she said in a low voice, crawling onto the bed. A smile cracked across her face as he crawled onto the bed and dropped down next to her, pulling her close. "So, what do I owe this honor?" she asked, covering his hands with her own, trying to warm them.

"Needed t' get 'way," he whispered, tucking his head between her shoulder, pillow and head. "I'm tired. Tired of all the damned shows. Tired of me damned band. Just fuckin' tired."

"I can only imagine how exhausting it is," she said, curling an arm around him.

"When I was small, I used t' dream 'bout makin' it big like this...But if I had realized how fuckin' stressful it was, I probably would have just dreamed of bein' a doctor," he chuckled. Closing his eyes, he shivered against her as one of her hands started stroking the hair on the back of his head. "Ever' night, you put on this show," he whispered "You're someone else. It's hard sometimes. Ever'one expects me t' be a certain way. They dun' care t' know an'thin' different."

"We have to maintain the image in order to survive," she murmured against his ear. "We have to control the things about us that would make us stand out, you know."

"If only people really knew..." He drew back, sitting up, arms propped on his knees. "It turns int' a balancing act. Makin' sure nobody ever sees what's really goin' on beneath the surface..."

"Sometimes, I swear if Alicia really understood what was going on within my head most of the time, I'd be in a padded room right now," Hailey said with a snicker. "It's a constant battle of what I want to do and what should be done."

He chewed against his lower lip, occasionally glancing at her through a veil of black and grey hair. The urge to tell her the truth was too great. The Cyborg, the truth behind 2D, the worries about blasted machine malfunctioning again. He may have been annoyed by the tall and lanky singer, but he didn't wish to see the robot going haywire and using one of its many handguns to ventilate his head.

"You have a show tomorrow night," she said suddenly.

He shrugged, taking off his jacket and curling against her. "Dun' care right now." She felt soft and warm in his grasp. How was it he had denied himself such simple little pleasures like this for so long? It felt bloody good. The low hum of her breathing, the dull throb of her heartbeat. She shifted a bit in his arms, scooting herself down so she could lie down as well. When he opened his eyes, hers were there, just inches away. Emerald green, much like Noodle's had been (that was another thing he so badly wanted to talk about). He flashed a small smile. "Can I hide here?"

"I dunno...warden is weird about pets," she chuckled.

"I'm house-trained, I swear."

"Tonight is fine," she whispered, pressing her lips to his forehead. "Get some sleep."

He closed his eyes, almost as if on command, trying to ignore his jumbled and confusing thoughts. It was easy to relax against her, focus on the soft feel of her breath against his cheek.

_He knew he was dreaming._

_He knew this as soon as he turned his head and saw 2D standing next to him. They were out in the middle of a bloody hot California desert. Behind them, he could hear Russ talking with Damon Albarn about something. What was it about this image that he found so disturbing? They were on a video-shoot, that much was obvious. But something was nagging at him from within._

_"Action!" the director hollered from somewhere._

_A massive shadow suddenly moved along the sand, towards the canyons that looked miles away from where they all stood. Murdoc looked up, seeing the underside of the massive floating island prop from their Feel Good Inc video._

_"I can't believe Noodle agreed t' fis," 2D moaned, casting an anxious look over at him.._

_Murdoc said nothing, his attention fixed on the island as it slowly gained altitude, the windmill perched at the top spinning lazily in the mid-afternoon sun. In the distance, two black specks became visible, moving closer and closer._

_"No," Murdoc groaned, looking at the specks and then back at the island. He knew what it was now. The things in the distance were helicopters. And they weren't the helicopters hired on for the video-shoot. Looking over his shoulder, he saw both Damon and Russ looking up at them, clearly seeing that they weren't the right ones._

_They all stood there and watched in horror as the two helicopters waged a full blown assault on the floating island. Unable to help, unable to intervene. They could see Noodle, nothing but a little speck, darting across the island in terror, bullets tearing up the ground in her wake._

_2D started screaming when the windmill became engulfed in flames and started its graceful nosedive towards the canyons. Murdoc was already running, screaming at the top of his lungs, waving his arms. He knew who they were. The paint and graffiti along their sides belonged to the Black Clouds. The same Black Clouds he had been working with unbeknownst to his band-mates, selling them weapons (that didn't work), drugs (that were often poor quality), and other various stolen items he had acquired through the years._

_"What the fuck you doin'!" he screamed, still waving his arms, trying to catch their attention. "I'm here, you fuckin' tossers!"_

_They either didn't see him or didn't care, continuing their assault on the island, circling around the island as it started to plummet, gaining speed. From within, he could actually hear Noodle screaming. Breaking into another run, he almost skidded right off the canyon's ledge, unsure of what he was going to do exactly. Down below, there was another ledge and from there, it was a slope. It was a good drop and there was the very real risk of his over-shooting the ledge and tumbling to his greasy and leather-clad death._

_Somehow, he made it. He was on the ledge suddenly and skidding down the slope. "Noodle!" he screamed, looking up at the island as it closed in. "Noodle, jump!"_

_The impact shook the earth beneath his feet, the island suddenly disappearing within a massive orange fireball. One of the helicopters lingered just above the canyon, its bottom hatch opening up and something falling out._

_Murdoc was suddenly running away from the wreckage, feeling the blast on his back as the bomb hit its target. The blast was so powerful, it knocked him face-first into the sand._

_Pure silence for a moment. His world was reduced to a humming silence and dust. Sand crunched in his teeth and burned in his eyes._

_Sirens in the distance. Screaming. 2D blubbering away up above. Murdoc rolled onto his back and pushed himself up, staring at the flaming wreckage of what had once been their floating island. A small form lie just outside the flames. As he got closer, he realized it was Noodle. Scraped, bruised and most of her clothing singed away, the striped jumper nearly gone, her tiny adolescent body exposed. Pulling his shirt off, he wrapped her in it and pulled her up into his arms. It was the least he could do. He may have been a pig, but he wasn't THAT kind of pig._

_She moved in his arms, eyes flickering. "You're 'live!" he cried out, struggling to get to his feet. "Thank Satan, you're 'live!"_

_Her eyes snapped open, her head slowly turning to look at him. Something about the eyes were off. Cold and dead. An odd smirk twitched on her face. "What are your orders, sir?" she asked._

Murdoc snapped awake, the scream dying at his throat. Moment of confusion as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings. A low soft murmur to his right. Looking over, he saw Hailey sleeping peacefully next to him. More confusion when he realized he was still dressed. Sitting up, he took a breath, shoving a hand through his hair. Christ, was he actually shaking?

Hailey's bedside clock said it was almost five in the morning. Her alarm would be going off within the hour. He reached down to the floor for his jacket, pulling out the flask and his pack of cigarettes. Never too early for a few hits off the little silver container. He capped the flask quickly, lighting a cigarette, leaning back against the wall behind him. His movements disturbing Hailey's sleep, she started to move a bit, a low groan coming from her as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What time is it?" she asked in a husky whisper.

" 'Bout five," he whispered back.

She pushed herself up, sitting cross legged beside him. "You okay? You look like you didn't sleep well."

He shrugged. "Not really. Too much on me mind, I s'pose."

"Maybe you need to take a break," she suggested.

"We've only got a few more shows after this," he said, taking a drag from his cigarette. "But I think you're right...We've been on the road since the summer, playin' shows an' doin' interviews. Seattle was our longest planned stop..."

"How's 2D handling all of this?" she asked.

"Christ, I dunno. Dun' care, actually. He shows up for rehearsals, doesn't flake out...that's all that matters t' me, honestly." Stubbing out the half smoked cigarette, he sank back down into the bed, pulling her with him. "Thank you for puttin' up with my ramblins'," he whispered, stroking at her hair. "Dunno what I would have done if you weren't here t' talk with an' all."

"No problem," she muttered through a yawn. "Though I have to admit, I don't look forward to you leaving. Sorry if it sounds so silly." A small chuckle erupted from her. "It's been nice having you here."

He bit his lip, tasting blood, fighting the urge to spill it all out. Most likely, she wouldn't find his company so enjoyable if she knew the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Alicia stood by the coffee maker, watching with wide and eager eyes as fresh coffee started to fill the carafe. Jason came stumbling out of the bathroom, looking around the apartment. "Hailey isn't up yet?" She was usually up before them. Her body on some weird schedule, up by five-thirty regardless of what time she went to bed most of the time.

Alicia shook her head. "Not yet. Figured a fresh pot of coffee would lure her out of her cave," she snickered. Glancing over at Jason, she gestured towards Hailey's room. "Unless you want to go and get her?"

Padding down the hall, Jason paused at her door, noting the dull light coming from beneath it. She'd been awake this whole time? From the other side, he could hear hushed conversation. Hailey and Murdoc. When did he show up? They hadn't heard him arrive and Hailey had made no mention of him planning on coming over. He backed away, ready to just go back to the kitchen and leave them be. Hailey's voice, a little louder now. "I hear you out there, Jason. Come on in."

He slowly opened the door, peering in. Both Hailey and Murdoc were sitting on her bed, smoking cigarettes, fully clothed. Judging by the rumpled state of Murdoc's T-shirt and jeans, it looked as if he had slept in his clothes. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Does it look like it?" Murdoc chuckled.

Jason flashed a slightly embarrassed smile. "No, I guess not," he snickered. "There's coffee being made. Plenty for everyone."

Hailey stubbed her cigarette out and crawled across Murdoc to get off the bed. "Coffee sounds great."

Jason felt awkward standing there in her doorway, watching as the bassist wrapped his arms around Hailey's waist and pulled her back against him. "Where do you think you're goin'?" he growled playfully.

"Coffee!" she squealed, trying to break free.

Jason moved out of the doorway, heading back towards the kitchen. Alicia was staring at him, holding her cup of coffee, a small twitch forming at the corner of her eye. "He's here, isn't he?" she demanded in a low whisper.

"Yup," Jason said flatly, pouring his own cup.

"Why?"

Jason frowned, almost wincing at her tone. "Well, shit, I don't know, Ali. Maybe because he's visiting with your room-mate?"

"_Visiting_, eh?" she hissed.

"Yeah," Murdoc grumbled, standing in the doorway just behind Jason. "I was just _visitin'_."

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that you actually came here to visit with Hailey, do you?" Alicia whispered in an icy tone.

Murdoc leaned in the doorway, arms folded across his chest. "An' what makes it so unbelievable, Ali-love?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hailey appeared suddenly, wedging herself between the numerous bodies that had gathered in the narrow little kitchen. "Coffee, coffee, coffee..."

"Hailey-love," Murdoc hissed, his dark eyes narrowing at the tall blond just behind her. "What is your flat-mate's bloody fuckin' problem with me?"

Hailey froze in mid-pour, unsure of what to say. She really didn't know. Jason was even baffled, based off what she had picked up between the blond and her boyfriend. God, she wanted coffee bad. Though she could certainly sense the tension around her, the only thing on her mind when she finally managed to escape the bed was a nice fresh cup of coffee with tons of creamer. "I don't know," she said quickly. "I really don't have a clue."

Alicia let out a scoffing laugh, setting her cup down on the table just behind her. "You can't play stupid with me," she snapped. "I know what you're like. I've read about you. Different women, different cities...I'm sure Hailey isn't the only one here in Seattle."

"Ali, you need to back off," Hailey muttered, now looking up at the woman. "You've never acted like this with any of the others. Why choose now?"

"Because the others never stuck around once they realized the fucked up shit you like," Alicia snarled. "Because the others never pursued you like a fucking animal the moment they laid eyes on you."

Jason was in the middle suddenly, his hands on Alicia's shoulders. "You need to let it go, Alicia. It doesn't concern you. If Hailey is okay with this, then you need to stop."

"Might want t' take his advice, love," Murdoc hissed in an icy tone. "Our little thin' isn't your business, now is it?"

"She's been my best friend for nineteen years, you slimy fuck," Alicia hissed back. "It is my business!"

"No, it's not!" Hailey barked suddenly, glaring up at Alicia. "It's not your business. You need to stop trying to make it your business, alright!"

"Whatever it is you two have going on isn't even close to healthy, let alone normal," Alicia growled. She reached out, clutching at Hailey's shirt, pulling it away enough to expose the fading mark on her shoulder. "How can anyone enjoy this?" Something in Hailey's expression flickered. Something building within that Alicia was unfamiliar with. Jason sensed it as well, drawing back from the shorter woman.

Murdoc almost smiled at the sight. Hailey was about ready to blow. He could feel it. The blond cunt deserved whatever tirade was coming. Slowly, Hailey gripped the counters, her head lowered, body moving slightly as she took a few breaths. "I'm so sorry that my sex life is such a threat to your narrow little concept of what sex and foreplay should be. But you listen and you had better listen fucking good, Alicia Hunter...It does not concern you what I do behind my own closed doors. Who I share my bed with is my business and my business only."

"She's got a good point, Ali-love," Murdoc chuckled. "Might want t' take some notes."

"You just keep your crooked nose out of this!" Alicia spat.

"Like hell I will," Murdoc barked. "You've had a problem with me since day one. I haven't done shit t' you, girl. Do you really find it difficult t' believe that I actually do enjoy Hailey's company?"

"And the fact that you were able to fuck her within hours of meeting her has nothing to do with it, right?" Alicia hissed.

"Well, it was a perk, if you really must know," he chuckled, lighting a cigarette.

"Fucking pig," Alicia muttered, turning her attention back to Hailey. "You know what I think of your quirks, Hailey. I know it has to do with what happened to you as a kid..."

Jason vacated the kitchen quickly, leaving Murdoc standing there and staring at the two women with wide eyes. He had never seen an all out chick-war. Jason hissed at him to get out of there. Drawing back out of the entryway, he looked over at Jason. "What kind of Freudian garbage is she spewin'?"

"Alicia believes that Hailey only likes the rough play because she was abused so badly when she was small." Looking at the smaller man, Jason nodded his head towards him. "Same with you."

Hailey's face was a deep shade of scarlet, her eyes narrowing to slits. "Which really goes to show that you know nothing!"

"Nobody else I know is into that kind of shit!" Alicia snapped. "You sit and say that other people dig it, too, but I have yet to meet anyone like that who didn't come from some fucked up situation."

"So, why are you so pissed off about him and I being involved?" Hailey asked in a cold tone. "What's wrong with a little excitement? Not everyone just lies there like a cold fucking fish and waits for their man to blow his load, maybe making a little noise along the way to make it sound like they're into it." A humorless chuckle erupted from the woman. "Have you told Jason how you felt? Does he know that's what you do? Oh, wait, I'm mistaken, you don't mind getting bent over, but it still turns into you just laying there and waiting for him to finish up..."

Alicia screamed, tackling the smaller woman against the cupboards, her hands locking onto Hailey's throat. "You fucking bitch! What's gotten into you!"

"C'mon, baby," Hailey cackled, her face blotched. "Little harder. You'll like it."

Alicia fixed her eyes on Hailey, teeth bared, hands squeezing down on the woman's throat. "You like that!" she shrieked. "You fucked up little cunt...you like it now!"

Both Murdoc and Jason felt glued to where they stood. Jason didn't know what to make of the scene, never before seeing them fight like this. Murdoc didn't know whether he should be turned on by it or not. It was pretty hot, but disturbing at the same time. Particularly because Hailey didn't seem to react at all to the fact that she was really being choked.

"Harder, you bitch," Hailey croaked, a grin on her blue-ish face. "Choke me like you fucking mean it, Alicia." Alicia's grip tightened, causing Hailey to let out a weird croaking sound. Now she was thrashing against the hands that held her, that had pushed her up the cupboards and off her feet. Jason jumped in, grabbing Alicia, yanking her from the other woman. Hailey hit the floor, clutching at her throat, coughing and gagging. "You're weak!" Hailey barked.

Alicia stormed away, pausing just besides Murdoc. "You better be outa my fucking house by the time I'm finished getting ready for work, you sleazy little bastard."

"Actually, I do believe it's Hailey's flat as well, seeing that she pays half the bills 'round here," he hissed, glaring at her. "I have as much right t' be here as the Jason bloke."

Alicia made another noise, storming towards her room and slamming the door. Jason turned his attention over to Hailey, who was on her feet, rubbing at her neck. "You okay, Hailey?" he asked in a shaky voice, unable to grasp just what had taken place.

"Fine, Jason," she whispered flatly. "Go tend to the Amazon." She heard him shuffle away from her, a small sigh of relief escaping her as she grabbed her coffee and tried to act like nothing had happened. Murdoc came up beside her, finally pouring himself a cup, glancing at the flavored creamers. She couldn't even explain what had happened. She cast an anxious look over at Murdoc, who was staring at her. She tried to smile, but it felt off. "Sorry you had to see that," she muttered.

"From the sounds of thins', it was bound t' happen at some point," he said in a matter of fact tone. "Sounds like her issues 'bout you were buildin' and buildin'...she would have blown no matter what." A weird smile played on his face as he nudged at her with his shoulder. "So...you like bein' choked, too, eh?"

"Actually, no," she whispered, half laughing. "I was so angry with her and her self righteous attitude about shit...I just wanted her to actually let it all go." Her eyes surfaced from her coffee, peering up at him, almost threatening tears. "Scared the shit outa me, actually. We've known each other since we were twelve and fourteen and I have never seen her lose it like that." Her eyes shot to the little wall clock, widening slightly. "Christ, it's almost six-thirty...I have to be at work in a hour..."

Murdoc finished his coffee, setting the mug into the sink. "Got lots of thins' t' do today as well. You're still makin' the show tonight, yeah?"

"Wouldn't miss it," she said, flashing a smile.

Jason watched from Alicia's doorway as both Hailey and Murdoc lingered at the front door, talking in low voices, quick hug before the man opened the door and slipped out. Without a word, Hailey moved past him as if he were invisible, going to her room to get ready for work.

Alicia sat at the foot of her bed, her hands shaking. What the hell had she done? Since when did she, Alicia Hunter, lose control like that? She was supposed to be the level-headed one, the one who looked for logic and peaceful solutions. But she had cracked, unable to take Hailey's malicious taunting. She could feel Jason staring at her, most likely judging her. Did it even register in his head what Hailey had said? Had he been so shocked by their sudden argument that he didn't realize what had been said? How dare Hailey use that against her! She had blurted it out one night when it had just been her and Hailey, watching movies and drinking. But of course Hailey would use it. She found your weakness and exploited it. That was how it always was with her. Even Gina, Hailey's boss, had said that the woman was in a constant war of words with some broad named Chloe at her work. It had never resorted to physical confrontation, but Hailey would pick up on the things about people that they didn't want others to know and use it.

By the time she regained her composure, Hailey was already out on the balcony, ready for work and having a last minute cigarette. The smaller woman's throat showed signs of their battle. Hailey's eyes shot in Alicia's direction, her stare almost acidic.

"I'm sorry," Alicia whispered, unable to meet the other woman's icy stare.

"You've gone through life with that self righteous attitude for too long, Ali," Hailey whispered flatly. "You need to stop acting like you're so much better than everyone else."

"But I don't..."

"You do," Hailey muttered, her eyes still locked on the taller woman. "Even when we were kids, Ali. Anything I did that was outside your little box of existence was deemed unhealthy, unnatural..."

"I felt like I had to protect you," Alicia said, lighting a cigarette. "You were already so messed up from all that had happened to you...Nobody normal will ever like you for you, Hailey." Oh, Christ, the last sentence was a mistake, she thought suddenly. She hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Hailey's eyes narrowed, mouth twitching at the corners. "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"I just mean..." Alicia's mind worked hard to try to find a way to get herself out of this foot-in-mouth moment. "I mean...I mean that unless you get help, the only thing your going to attract are weaselly little slime-balls who are as messed up as you. Do you really think you can actually pull off some charade of family with anyone like him or you? Do you really think CPS would allow two people with your kinds of backgrounds to ever keep any kids they have?" Moving to the far side of the balcony, Alicia flicked her ash off the railing. "People like you aren't meant to obtain the things that normal people with normal upbringings have..."

"You have a lot of fucking nerve, Alicia," Hailey snarled. "So, while you move forward with your precious and insanely boring-in-bed Jason, I'm supposed to just hang out at your side, unable to move forward myself?" She got closer to the blond, fighting the urge to shove her lit cigarette into the woman's arm. She was fighting a lot of urges so far this morning. "Why don't you just fucking admit it, Alicia...You've been my friend out of pity. It's all brownie points for you. Deep down you think I'm this fucked up person who shouldn't be allowed to find a scrap of happiness...You feel threatened by me at the same time because I don't allow others to dictate how I should live my life. So you stay close enough to make sure you can keep me in the place you feel I belong..."

"Why can't you just fucking admit that you need help!" Alicia barked, flicking her cigarette off the balcony. "Why can't you just admit that something is wrong in your head! You like being bitten and scratched? You like doing it back? What makes you think that you can have anything close to a normal relationship and family with those kinds of quirks?"

"For Christ's sake, stop using that as your excuse to be such a self righteous cunt," Hailey snarled, pushing past the blond to get through the door. "I know what it all is now. I can't believe I actually allowed myself to get fooled like this."

Alicia watched as Hailey merely threw her hair into a ponytail and smeared some cover up across the ring of bruising on her neck, grabbing her purse and storming through the front door. She bit her lip against the tears that threatened. Her gaze fell to Jason, who had been sitting on the couch, trying to stay out of the line of fire. "She's really angry at me...," she whispered.

"You should have kept your mouth shut, Ali," he said in a low voice. "I know you never approved of her lifestyle, but actually claiming that she was so messed up, she didn't deserve the things that others had was a low blow." He shot her a dark look, setting his half finished coffee on the small table. "Personally, I agree with her. But I also think that you're jealous of the fact that she found someone she could talk to and relate to. She no longer needs you and that's what you can't stand..."

"But he's only in town for a short time," Alicia muttered in a meek voice. "What then?"

"She probably would have turned to you, just as she had done in the past," he said in a flat tone. "But you ruined it now, Alicia."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

2D paused momentarily mid-song, his black eyes on the empty arena before them. He felt the icy cold stare of the Cyborg on him, still playing as if nothing happened. Murdoc played as well, his head lowered, not seeming to even notice that the younger man had paused. After a moment, he picked up the verse, singing softly into the microphone.

Behind the odd trio, the back up drummer, Cass Browne, watched the scene unfold with curious eyes. He had played shows with the band in the past and never once could he remember them acting like they were now. He knew they were following some bizarre storyline, but did Noodle really have to be in-character even during rehearsals? Did 2D have to continuously look around like a frightened puppy?

Flanking Murdoc was the back up bass player, Paul Simonon of The Clash. He, too, had started to question the band's odd behaviors over the last several months. There were times he had been certain he had overheard Murdoc's hissed threats to 2D. And there was another time, just weeks ago, when he had caught Noodle cleaning a rifle (which as far as he had been told, should have been a prop).

2D shot another glance over at Murdoc. The man had returned to the hotel mere hours ago, looking as if he had slept in his clothes, the bags under his eyes prominent, the same weird distant expression on his unshaven face. His mood seemed slightly improved, for that 2D was actually grateful. It seemed to solidify his suspicion that the bassist had gone to see the girl. His mood always seemed a bit improved after seeing the girl.

Once finished with the rehearsal, Murdoc pulled his guitar off his shoulders and sank down onto one of the speaker boxes, lighting a cigarette. "Excellent job, mates," he said cheerily. "We're gonna knock their socks off tonight, yeah?"

Murmurs of agreement, even the Cyborg gave its usual curt nod. 2D hooked the microphone back into its stand and lit his own cigarette. Something was on the bassist's mind. He smoked his cigarette in silence, eyes staring skyward. Slowly, groaning slightly, Murdoc got to his feet and gestured for both the Cyborg and 2D to follow him down the hall.

"I need a drink," he muttered, leaning against the wall. He glanced over at the Cyborg, taking another drag from his cigarette. "Noodle, sweetie, go an' fetch me some rum, will you?"

The Cyborg's expression was flat, as always. "This establishment does not serve alcohol, sir. Closest establishments are your lodgings or a store down the street."

Cracking a broad smile, his dark eyes wide, he gestured down the hall. "Well, then I guess you have a bit of a walk, yeah?"

Without protest, it spun on its heels and made its march-like walk down the corridors, disappearing down a side hall. Murdoc's smile collapsed as he slumped back against the wall. "Sweet Satan, I didn't think I would ever get rid of her..."

2D stubbed his cigarette out, staring at the man, unable to hide his confusion. "What's the matter, Muds?"

"Ever'thin' an' an'thin'," Murdoc grumbled. "This whole mess has taken a lot outa me, mate. I'm thinkin' I may throw in the towel after the last few shows..." His dark eyes glanced up at 2D. "Maybe down the road, we can do 'nother album, but for now, I think an early retirement sounds good."

2D didn't know what to make of this. Would this mean he would be stuck on the island permanently with the man? The idea made his stomach hurt. "What 'bout me?" he whispered in a meek voice.

"Dun' care what you do, face-ache," Murdoc muttered, raking a hand through his hair, momentarily exposing a receding hairline. "I'm sure your mum an' dad miss you an' all..." He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, a heavy sigh coming from him. "But if I decide down the road t' make 'nother album...Refusin' would not be an option...Got it?"

2D nodded, unsure of whether to cry or scream. Freedom at last? Time had no longer held any real meaning to him since he had been gassed and brought to the island for the album. How long had it been? Almost two years? He felt the sting of tears, the low tremble of his lower lip. If he didn't find the man so fucking repulsive, he would have hugged him.

"Dun' get all emotional on me, dullard," Murdoc grumbled, flashing him a look.

"Sorry...So, what brought fis on?" 2D asked, leaning against the wall across from Murdoc.

The smaller man shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno...Lot on me mind, I s'pose."

"Like what?" the singer asked.

"The album, the tour, the whole charade..." Murdoc frowned, looking down at the concrete floor. "When all this first started, I thought it would make me happy. I was, for a while. Now, I'm just stressed. It's not that much fun an'more." Flashing a weird smile, he lit another cigarette. "Funny thin', when I'm with the girl, none of it seems so bad. I dun' think 'bout it as much."

"You fancy her?" 2D asked innocently.

"I think so...Weird, eh?"

"Do you plan on tellin' her what's really goin' on?" 2D tensed, ready for a blow.

Murdoc shrugged, pulling his flask from his jacket. "I want t'...But you know as well as I do that it's a risk I just can't take." A deep frown settled onto his face, his dark eyes downcast. "Pity we're leavin' tomorrow evenin'. Dun' think I've ever met an'one like her before."

2D knew he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he knew sadness when he heard it. He almost felt pity for the man. Almost. For all he knew, once they were out of Seattle, the girl would be long forgotten. For all he knew, the man really only liked her because it gave him a warm body to be with at night.

The singer had an odd feeling of de ja vu standing there in the corridor. Years ago, the two of them would often wander off before or after shows, talking about random shit. During those times, Murdoc had been more somber, less confident. Of course, it had been before they had made it big, before the bassist's ego took on a life of its own.

Murdoc flicked his cigarette ash onto the floor. "Just gotta face the fact that all that happily ever after rubbish just isn't in the cards for me, face-ache."

"You do fancy her!" 2D accused, unable to hide his grin in spite of the narrow eyes that glared back at him. "Why dun' you admit it, Muds?"

" 'Cause the minute she catches on t' what's really goin' on, she'll be runnin' in the opposite direction, most likely callin' the authorities," Murdoc snapped. "I'm not foolish 'nough to risk ever'thin' I've busted me arse t' get for some blasted Yankee bird."

2D frowned, narrowing his black eyes. "You dun' fink I notice you're mood changes after bein' wiff her? I know I'm not terribly smart, but I see it all a mile 'way."

"Look, man, I'm not gonna get into this tonight," Murdoc grumbled. "We gotta show this evenin'. Eye on the prize, mate. That's what matters."

* * *

Alica sat on the sofa, staring at the ticket and backstage pass that lay on the little coffee table, wedged just under Hailey's purse. Since that morning, neither had spoken to one another. Even Jason was colder to her than normal. He was supposed to be her boyfriend...Why was he being such a douche about it? Shouldn't he be taking her side in this?

Christ, how old was she? Fifteen? She had fucked up bad. There were no sides. She had said things that she had often thought and believed, but would never have dared said aloud to her friend. At least until this morning.

Hailey had arrived back at the apartment around mid-afternoon, her shift done. Without a word or even a glance at Alicia, she had immediately started getting ready for a night out. Cold and silent, she moved about the narrow little apartment, carrying various things in her arms. Jeans, a loose sweater, undergarments, cell phone...Disappearing into the bathroom without a word.

Alicia had spent the better part of the day pondering over what had happened and what had been said. Hailey was right, she had never given the woman this much grief over any of her other boy-toys, so why make such a fuss over this one? Initially, she told herself it was due to everything she had read about the man. Granted, nearly everything she had found was five years old, if not older, but still. Someone who reveled that much into being a womanizing pig couldn't have changed that drastically.

But, wasn't Hailey no different? For all Alicia knew, Hailey was playing the man like a harp.

This fling of hers was hard to figure out. There was no doubt in Alicia's mind that the two clicked, but how far could anything really go with him only being in town for such a short time?

Hailey stepped out of the bathroom, steam billowing around her. Her eyes narrowed slightly at Alicia before she moved to the kitchen to make herself a drink.

"I'm sorry," Alicia called out.

"Don't talk to me," Hailey hissed from the kitchen.

Alicia chewed against her lip, unsure of whether or not she should say something further or just leave it alone. She turned her attention to the television, vaguely noting that a new episode of House was on tonight. The show about the hot asshole doctor was their idea of family time. Both women would get popcorn and drinks ready every Tuesday night in preparation for the show. Alicia cracked a small smile, glancing towards the kitchen. "House is on tonight. New episode."

"Don't care," Hailey hollered from the kitchen. "Going to the concert tonight."

"You never miss House."

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to me?" Hailey sighed, leaning in the entryway of the kitchen.

"Yeah...but I'm not going to throw away nineteen years of friendship over this, dude," Alicia muttered.

"There never was a friendship," Hailey muttered. "It was just your strive to make yourself look good."

"You're being unfair!" Alicia cried out. "Would I still be here trying to talk to you if that were really the case?"

"Couldn't say for sure," Hailey said with a shrug, taking a straight swig from a half empty bottle of vodka. "People like me don't understand the motives of people like you."

Alicia furrowed her brow, her focus on a little ring stain on the table, something leftover from one of their numerous cups of coffee. Taking a breath, she turned her attention back up to Hailey. "Jason thinks some of it has to do with me being jealous of the time you spend with him..."

"What's to be jealous about, Alicia?" Hailey asked, taking another drink from the bottle. "It's only been a few days and he leaves tomorrow night."

"I never expected you to find someone you clicked with so well...I know it's nothing permanent, but still...You always came to me when you wanted someone to talk with."

Hailey frowned, staring at the bottle in her hand. She didn't know what to think anymore. All those years of it just being her and Alicia suddenly seemed like one big fraud. How often had Hailey stood up for the blond? How often had she gotten toe to toe with some of the woman's less desirable boyfriends in the past? Shit, she had even gone to jail for her.

"Hailey," Alicia muttered, leveling her blue eyes with the smaller woman's downcast gaze. "You say it's a short thing...But with the way he's been...What if he wants it to be something else?"

"I guess I'll cross that bridge when the time comes, won't I?" Hailey said, finishing off the bottle. She didn't want to get into it anymore. The thought had crossed her mind, but always pushed away. Easier to just not think about what was going on and just roll with it. The man was just looking for a short term companion, nothing more. Nothing wrong with that. Even if he did have others, it made no difference to her. Great while it lasted, right?

"You're really going to miss House?" Alicia asked in a meek whisper. "You never miss House."

"I got tickets and a backstage pass to a concert, Alicia," Hailey whispered, unable to meet the blond's gaze. "I can always catch House as a re-run. This is a once in a lifetime experience."

Alicia frowned, unsure of what else she could say. She didn't want Hailey to leave, not with the tension they were both feeling. She took a breath, trying to read Hailey's expression. The woman's face was a perfect mask of no emotion. Her green eyes now just staring ahead, beyond Alicia, at the wall behind her. The awkward silence that settled between them was almost too much for Alicia to bear. "I'm sorry for the things I said this morning, Hailey...They were uncalled for."

Hailey's eyes narrowed, her gaze now dropping to where Alicia sat. "You're not sorry," she whispered venomously. "Not about what you said, anyways. You're only sorry you said it loud enough for me to hear it."

"That's not true!"

Hailey scoffed loudly, slinging the now empty liquor bottle into the sink. "Whatever, bitch. Enjoy the apartment while it lasts, because after tonight, I'm making arrangements to move the fuck out and I doubt your measly pittance could even cover half the rent..."

"I don't want you to move out, Hailey!" Alicia cried out, getting to her feet. "I don't want you to go anywhere! I want things to go back as they were...before this mess, before he came into the picture."

Hailey sneered, grabbing her purse. "This was a long time coming, Alicia...I think it would have happened whether I had met him or not. He has nothing to do with this, and you know this." She paused at the front door, taking a breath. She wanted to enjoy her evening, not have it ruined by dark and heavy thoughts. This had nothing to do with Murdoc. This had everything to do with her so-called friend's self-righteous and holier than thou attitude.

"Hailey," Alicia pleaded, staring at the smaller woman, "please don't go...Just call him and tell him you couldn't make it. See if he just wants to come over here if he wants to hang out..." She didn't want him in the apartment, but anything to keep Hailey close so she could try to make her understand how she was seeing all of this. Maybe there was a chance that once she got to know the musician better, she could find his presence more tolerable.

"G'night, Alicia," Hailey muttered, opening the door and slipping out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

There was something to be said about seven thousand screaming fans in one facility. Hailey took her seat at the front row, staring around her in amazement. Nobody else knew this, but she had never been to a concert before. She had always wanted to go, but usually by the time she heard about them, the tickets were sold out. She had missed out on everything from Avenged Sevenfold to Ozzy Osbourne.

The floor seats around her were filled with some of the more die hard fans of the group. Many of them were in various nautical costumes of some sort. Suddenly, she felt like the odd one out, the only one dressed normally amidst a sea of freaks. Here she was dressed in a plain sweater, jeans and her boots with her hair pinned back, and everywhere she turned she saw sailor outfits, yacht caps, pirate hats, et-cetera.

Other than the brief conversation with Alicia as she got ready for the concert, they had barely spoken. It did seem that Alicia did feel horrible for their exchange and what had followed, but Hailey didn't want to give the woman the satisfaction of her forgiveness. So what if she liked things that the blond didn't? And how dare she claim that it was due to her childhood? Hailey didn't believe that one bit. She liked it rough, end of story. Lots of people did. She was probably just one of the few that wasn't afraid to admit it.

Jason had been smart and kept out of it. He remained on the sidelines, merely watching their friendship fall apart. Good move on his part. Chances were, she would have let loose on him as well if he had tried to get involved. It was between her and Alicia.

Hailey tried to keep her mind on what was happening around her. The lights were dimming. Show was about to start. A massive roar erupted around her as 2D stumbled out, gazing out at the crowd with wide black eyes. He smiled meekly at the crowd before him, grabbing the microphone and tapping at it with his fingers. "Hullo...? Can you hear me?"

A chorus of screams broke from the crowd.

Other members of the band were coming out. Hailey recognized the two members of The Clash, along with Noodle, and some other musicians she couldn't quite place. Murdoc stood just off at the far right of the stage, pulling the strap to his guitar over his shoulders and plucking at it. Paul Simonon was adjusting some of the strings on his guitar. Noodle just stood there, her eyes hidden beneath her thick cut bangs, guitar hanging from her tiny shoulders.

They broke into their fist song, everyone working as one. Some of their older songs, some of their newer songs. Hailey felt her entire frame vibrate as both Paul and Murdoc worked their guitars hard. Now this was something to behold. She was seated so close, every note seemed to ripple through her body. It felt good. It felt fucking great. Christ, she was certain she had just creamed her friggin' panties and she didn't have to do a damned thing.

Their final song was the first song that brought them smashing through the US charts, Clint Eastwood. Hailey remembered when she had first heard that song. Yeah, listening to some random thing on the radio has nothing on a live show, that was for sure. She was hooked.

It ended too quickly. She sat there, clawing at her seat, mouth almost watering, as the arena began to light up more and the band began to trickle backstage. The crowd was on their feet, moving as one. It was time to go already? Had it really been three hours?

She got to her feet slowly, looking around. She had the backstage pass, but who exactly was she supposed to show it to anyways? She glanced around, scanning over the three stage hands and two security guards that kept the crowd from trying to slip through to the backstage area. Should she show her pass to one of them?

One of the security guards was looking her over hard. Part of her wondered if it was because she looked entirely too normal in the crowd. As she moved along, he reached out, gently grabbing her shoulder. "Are you Hailey Wilson?" he asked.

"That would be me," she said, flashing a smile.

"You've been requested backstage, sweetie," he said, smiling back.

She took in the security guards size. He was rather large. And as he gestured for her to follow, she dully noted that he walked with long strides, which seemed almost impossible given his enormous size. She realized that some of the crowd was staring at her as she was led through the maze of equipment and through and the curtain that led backstage.

"How did you know which one would be me?" she asked, panting to keep up behind him.

"I really didn't," he called back over his shoulder. "But Niccals said you would be the most normal looking person in the front." A small chuckle erupted from the large man.

Hailey found herself smirking. Of course, she thought. She trailed behind the man, trying to pay attention to the various turns and doorways they were taking. The big man finally stopped just outside a massive set of double doors, rapping against them softly.

Numerous voices came from the other side. Laughter. Footsteps. One of the doors opened, revealing the man Hailey recognized as Paul. His gaze fell onto the petite brunette who stood next to the enormous guard. "Hey, lookit you there," he chuckled. "You must be the Hailey girl that ol' Muds has mentioned."

Hailey nodded slowly, unsure how to respond. She was standing before a member of one of her favorite bands. Granted, she had been a child during their hey-day, but still. She had several of their albums. From behind Paul, Murdoc could be heard from within the room. "Where are your manners, Paul? Let her in."

Hailey stepped into the spacious room, noting that nearly all the musicians had gathered there. A big man that Hailey recognized as the drummer was seated on the far end of a sofa, flanked by 2D. The Clash's other guitarist, Mick, was sitting on the other end, Murdoc was actually perched at the top of the couch, Noodle was leaning against a wall just watching everything with what looked to be a somewhat bored expression on her face. A low haze hung in the room and Hailey recognized the smell of pot. Murdoc held the little joint in between his fingers, watching her with a smile. Hopping from his little perch, landing soundlessly, he handed the joint to Mick and made his way over to her. "You made it at last," he chuckled, throwing his arms around her shoulders.

"I told you I would," she said, trying not to think about the numerous eyes that were watching them. Motioning her forward, he led her to a smaller sofa and pulled her down to sit. His arm moved to around her waist, fingers playing with a loose thread on her sweater, every so often grazing bare skin.

Murdoc gestured around the room. "This here is the band, love," he chuckled. "The lump on the couch over there is our drummer, Cass, you probably recognize Mick and Paul, you know the face-ache, you know Noodle, an' over there at the mini-bar is Rosie Watson."

The joint came back around, Murdoc taking a small drag from it, now looking at Hailey and holding the joint out to her. It was tempting, oh so tempting. She stared at it with eager eyes, but slowly shook her head. "No thanks. I'm good."

"Suit yourself," he wheezed, smoking slowly coming out of his mouth.

Some of the other musicians were hunkered over something that Hailey realized was either coke or some other powdered drug. Was this how they relaxed after shows? Hang out in cold and windowless rooms, getting high? She wasn't unfamiliar with the drug, but it was not something she preferred.

Murdoc seemed to sense her discomfort, his arm tightening a bit around her waist. "Dun' worry, we'll be outa here soon 'nough," he whispered.

A few of the other musicians were watching them with curious looks. Hailey didn't like being the focus of everyone's attention. Occasional distraction as Murdoc pressed his head into her shoulder or gave her a squeeze with his arm.

Paul dropped down into one of the plush chairs. "So, Hailey, how did you hook up with this fool an'ways?"

"I...err...I...met him at a club that me and my roomie frequent," she muttered in a low voice. "He bought me a drink."

"You finally decided to get out an' 'bout, Niccals?" Mick laughed. Still chuckling, he looked over at Hailey. "This tosser rarely ever went out! Always hidin' in his hotel room. We were startin' t' think that maybe he and D here were a couple."

The whole room erupted into hysterical laughter. The only ones not laughing were 2D and Murdoc, who were looking just a little irritated. Hailey smirked, but was able to stifle the laughter. "I doubt that," she snickered. "Unless he's bi or something?" 2D flashed her a hard look and even Murdoc was looking at her with narrow eyes. Everyone else was laughing so hard, some even had tears in their eyes. She flashed a crooked grin, patting his leg. "I'm playing," she assured him. "Don't get your undies in a twist, alright?"

More talk, more laughter, 2D even snickering occasionally to some joke or crack. Murdoc watched everything around him with glassy and bloodshot eyes. With no clock in the room, time seemed completely lost to Hailey. The man identified as Cass was taking random pictures with his cell phone, Hailey only realizing he had taken a picture of the two of them after the flash had about blinded her. Rosie was sweet and kind, almost out of place in the room full of stoned, drunk and spun out older musicians.

Finally, Murdoc was ushering Hailey, 2D and Noodle out of the room and mentioning something about going back to the hotel. 2D clearly wanted to stay, but Noodle grabbed his arm and tugged him along without even looking at him.

2D shot Hailey a fearful look as Noodle shoved him through the door to his room, Murdoc fumbling with the little key-card to his room right next door. Hailey realized that she hadn't been in the room since the first night she had met him. Inside was messy, but there was a warm and cozy feel to it. The smell of leather, cigarettes and the faint hint of cologne lingered in the spacious suite.

Murdoc was already at the little mini-fridge, pulling out a bottle of what she recognized as rum, fixing a couple of drinks. "Did you have fun?" he asked, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"I did, actually," she said, still trying to take in the massive interior of the room.

"Good," he muttered, grabbing the drinks and gesturing for her to sit on the little two seater thing at the foot of the bed.

Hailey couldn't help but notice that he seemed a bit more anxious than before. Something working through his mind, almost distracting him. Sitting next to her, he flashing her a smile. They both sat there, sipping at their drinks in silence for a moment. "So...," she said in a low voice, "you leave tomorrow night, don't you?"

He nodded, staring at the glass in his hand. "Yeah...Pity I'm leavin'...I really had a good time here. You've been a breath of fresh air in all the chaos." A sigh escaped him, his gaze distant. "Look...I'm not good with this kinda stuff...But it's been eatin' at me for a few days now an' if I dun' ask now, I'll probably kick me-self in the arse for the rest of my days..."

She took a sip from the drink, wincing slightly at the burn. Alicia's words were echoing in her head.

What if he wants it to be something else?

No way, she thought. There's just no way. It's been – what – four days?

He tossed back about half his drink, grimacing slightly. He turned to look at her, a weird sheepish grin on his face. Everything was right there, at the tip of his tongue. Was it reason that was screaming at him to keep his trap shut or was it fear? He couldn't be certain anymore. He wasn't certain of a lot of things anymore. Telling her meant that the charade was shattered. Telling her meant that there was the very real possibility of her looking at him with fear and revulsion. "Err...I want you t' come back with me...," he muttered, trying to read her expression. It was hard to tell if what he had said was even registering with her. Her face was completely unreadable.

Hailey chewed at her lower lip, unsure of what to say. What was she supposed to say anyways? Didn't international travel take time? Not like she could leave with him tomorrow night. Passports, documentation and other crap like that took weeks, if not months, to prepare. She looked at her drink, watching the ice crack and melt against the alcohol. His hand was there, grabbing the drink and taking it from her hand and setting it down to the floor, other hand squeezing her leg. He was in front of her, pushing her back against the bed. Apparently, he wasn't waiting for a response, his mouth already on hers. She could feel him tugging at her jeans, unbuttoning them.

Burst of cool air as her jeans were pulled from her hips, down her legs and suddenly dropping to the floor. He slid down, mouth on her stomach, her hips, pausing long enough to nip at the protruding bones. Warm and wet feel of his tongue moving across her hipbones, inching downwards. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until it escaped in a hiss when she felt the wet press of his tongue against her inner thigh.

* * *

2D looked at the wall directly behind him, frowning. Turning his attention back to the television, he grabbed the remote and clicked on it a few times, turning up the volume, hoping to eventually drown out the girl's moans. It figures, right? Whatever was going on through the walls, it was one sided. The only one he could hear was the girl.

He scooted closer to the foot of the bed, sitting cross-legged, occasionally shooting a glance over at the Cyborg, who was standing against the wall by the door, its arms folded across its chest. "Do you fink we could go t' the bar downstairs?" he asked, tugging at a loose thread on his jeans. "I dun' really feel comfortable overhearin' this."

The Cyborg's cold eyes shifted towards the wall and then back to 2D. "Master's orders were that you stay put and my orders were that I make you stay put."

2D cringed when Murdoc's voice accompanied the girl's. "I'll buy you a drink if you let us go down fere, love," he whispered.

"You know that such things are unnecessary for me," it said. "You are to stay in here and keep out of trouble. Master is occupied with the female."

"Yeah, no shit," he grumbled, flopping onto his stomach. "I can hear him." Frowning, he turned the volume up just a bit more. He figured that maybe he should consider himself fortunate. How often had he been kept awake by the man and his companions during their early years as a band? There was something a lot quieter about it this time around.

The Cyborg seemed to be taking in whatever it was hearing with a hint of curiosity. 2D knew that it had been progammed as a bodyguard for the bassist, able to detect the faintest threat. As it inched closer to the wall, he noted with a hint of panic that its hand was tensed over the gun holstered on its hip. It was studying the wall with narrow eyes.

2D yelped and scooted across the bed, falling off the edge and onto the floor. With a quickness that revealed how inhuman the thing was, it had yanked the gun from its holster and had it trained at the wall. "The female is a threat," it said in a matter of fact tone. "Master is injured!"

"_No_!" 2D cried out, scrambling across the bed to grab at the gun. "No, he's not injured! He's... he's..." His words trailed. What was he supposed to say? The man was getting his own? "Cyborg, he's fine!"

It stared at him, trying to register what it was hearing. "Not injured?"

2D couldn't help but bite his lip against the laughter. There was a fear at the same time. It would be his luck the damned machine decides to shoot the wall, killing the girl while the swine grunted over her, right? "Cyborg...err...Noodle, you're programmed to sense fings like body heat, pulse rate an' fings like that, right? Like you can tell if someone means to harm Murdoc?"

"That is correct," it said, still tensed by the wall, still trying to register what it was hearing.

"So, you can detect like hormones an' stuff?" He couldn't help but crack a smile. Was he really having some sort of sex-ed talk with this thing?

"That is correct," it said again. "I am programmed to detect any type of threat to Master. I can sense the threat before it happens."

"No, not freats," he said with a snicker. "Can you sense...err...pheromones?" That was the right word he was looking for, right?

"I do not understand," it said, holstering the gun finally.

Chewing his lower lip, he shot a glance at the wall again. "What do you sense when me or Murdoc are near a pretty girl?"

"I detect agitation and the desire to mate with the females," it said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, summfink like fat," he snickered.

It kept glancing at the wall, most likely hearing a lot more than what 2D could hear. Its hand relaxed over the holstered weapon and it snapped it back down into place. An odd noise could be heard from within, and 2D was certain he had seen a flash of some kind in its eyes. It backed away from the wall, resuming its place by the door. "The master mates with the female," it said, crossing its arms across its chest. "He desires to reproduce with the female."

2D erupted into hysterical laughter, almost falling from the bed. "I seriously doubt that, love!" he giggled. "Especially wiff _him_!"

"The purpose of mating is reproduction," it said in a matter of fact tone.

"That may be so, but not wiff humans. Not all the time an'ways. An' most certainly not wiff him!" Stifling his giggles, he shot another glance over at the Cyborg. Another noise could be heard and this time it twitched slightly. "Cyborg, you a'right?" he asked. It didn't respond, still standing there. More noises could be heard. Electrical buzzing of sorts. Another twitch. "Err...Noodle?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

His back stung from where her nails had opened up the old scratch wounds. Ignoring the pain, he grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him, digging his nails into her skin as he worked against her. Bending forward, he pressed his mouth against her back, his hand moving along her side. He reached out and grasped a fistful of her hair, yanking her upright and bringing his teeth down into her shoulder, his other arm circling around her, his hand grasping at a breast and squeezing. Sitting upright, she was pressed against him, their momentum knocking the headboard against the wall a few times. Neither seemed to notice, momentarily too preoccupied with each other. His mouth moved from her shoulder to her neck, the hand that held the breast squeezing it just a bit harder.

A noise from the other side of the wall momentarily got his attention. He paused, staring at the wall with cautious eyes. Hailey didn't seem to notice, her body going forward, groaning against the sensation of his nails along her back. He put his focus back to the task at hand, rocking against her hard, his nails digging in deeper as her own groans got louder. Just a faint profile of her face, pressed deep into the pillows, lower lip clamped between her teeth.

Another noise, this time followed by a thump against the wall. Both Hailey and Murdoc stopped, looking at the wall. Hailey snickered. "I think 2D and Noodle are getting their own, too."

He grunted a response, resuming what he was doing. Hard to focus on it now. What the hell was going on over there anyways? Closing his eyes, he gripped her hips hard, pulling her back against him as hard as he could. They were both right there, he could feel it. Right on the edge.

They finished loudly, Murdoc collapsing onto her back, half chuckling and half gasping. She moved slightly, trembling beneath him. He drew back finally, crawling across the bed for his clothes. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her roll onto her side. Quickly, he pulled his jeans on, making long strides for the door. "I'll be back momentarily," he said. "Just gonna check on Noods an' the face-ache." He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Stay put."

Hailey watched as he slipped through the door. Other than the deliciously warm and comfortable feeling she had, her senses felt amazingly dulled. Felt good just to lay there. Never mind the slight chill against her naked body. Never mind the oddly hushed voices from the other side of the wall. She kept bringing her mind back around to what he had said earlier, before things had gotten...well...heated. What did he expect her answer to be? It hadn't even been a week since they had met and he was already asking her to come back with him? Granted, it wasn't like she really had anything here to hold her back, but you just don't take off with some strange guy who lives out of country. That's how you find yourself a brood mare in some harem, isn't it?

Hard to deny the appeal of it, though. Hard to deny _his_ appeal.

The hushed voices became louder. Hailey sat up in the bed, staring at the wall with a hint of curiosity. More noises could be heard. What almost sounded like the sounds of struggle. Murdoc's voice and what sounded like a strained and half sobbing 2D. Something breaking. Something heavy being thrown to the floor.

Scrambling off the bed, Hailey grabbed for her clothing and dressed herself quickly, now staring at the wall as if she could see through it. Something heavy hit the wall, hard enough to shake it and knock down the pictures on her side. With a cry, she jumped back, hitting the dresser with her rump. Just what the hell was going on over there anyways? From outside her door, she heard another door slam and the sound of someone running as if their life depended on it.

Hailey didn't know what to make of what she was hearing. From the other side of the wall, she could hear more struggling, more things breaking, Murdoc's half grunted curses. Creeping out the door, she listened intently, now hearing nothing but low grunts and what sounded like something being dragged. Padding down the hall, she stared at the partially ajar door, noting numerous things broken or scattered across the floor just from where she could see through the cracked opening. She pushed the door open gently, now taking in the destroyed conditions of the room around her. The far wall, the one that stood between the two rooms, she saw the wallpaper was torn, cracked, drywall even protruding from the massive dent that looked like something big had been thrown. Broken lamp by the bed. Most of the furniture was broken, even the bed.

The bathroom was lit up, door open. Murdoc was kneeling at the tub, his back to the door. Aside from the scratches she recognized were from her own hands, she saw numerous cuts, large blooming bruises and blood smear. Her eyes shot back to the large dent in the wall just besides the bed. Was he the thing she had heard hitting the wall? He wasn't a big man by any means, but she knew that such a feat would have taken a considerable amount of strength.

Inching closer to the bathroom, she realized that something was in the tub. Next to Murdoc lay a tattered black gym bag, tools spilling out. He reached in without looking, pulling out random little things and bending back over the tub basin, still muttering to himself. As she got closer, she saw the young guitarist laying in there at an odd angle. One arm was limply hanging over the lip of the tub, her head twisted at an impossible angle, dark fluid pouring from her mouth, eyes staring into nothing.

What the hell had just happened?

What the hell was he doing to her?

Where the hell did 2D go? (she speculated that he was the one she heard running like a bat out of hell down the hallway)

She made a noise before she realized it, drawing back when she saw Murdoc stiffen slightly and peer over his shoulder, staring at her with a surprised expression through a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. "Hailey, I told you t' stay put!" he barked, pushing himself to his feet.

Hailey looked around the destroyed room, at the dented wall, at the thing that lay in the tub. Had she just been witness to the murder of their guitarist? Was Murdoc covering it up? A low whine escaped her when she realized he was coming through the doors towards her. "Stay back!" she cried out, almost stumbling over the bed.

"Hailey, it's not what it looks like," he said in a panicky tone. "You need t' listen t' me..."

"Get away from me," she moaned, her eyes shooting at the partially open door that led to the hallway. She wasn't good at judging speed and distance. She could probably beat him to the door. Most men his age seemed a bit slower on their feet.

"Hailey...you need t' let me explain," he said, his eyes wide with panic. "I need you t' calm down before we attract unwanted attention, love..." He could already tell by her horrified expression that reasoning would escape her. It looked bad, he knew it. The numerous little cuts across his back and right arm were bothersome. His finger on his left hand hurt like a bitch, too. Most likely broken. Must have happened when he was struggling to get the Cyborg under control long enough to access its control panel behind its head and shut it down. He was surprised he had been able to finally succeed at shutting the blasted piece of scrap metal down.

Why did it choose to completely go ape shit on tonight of all nights? Almost killed 2D before he got there. Threw the poor man to the floor when Murdoc tackled it. The singer was scrambling away in terror as Murdoc tried to gain control over his creation. Why did he build something with such strength? It managed to pry him off of it and throw him across the room into the far wall, crashing down into the bedside table and lamp when he hit the floor, almost knocked out cold.

She darted out of his reach, a low whine escaping her as she attempted to dart towards the door. He was right there, slamming the door shut, blocking her escape. Her stomach twisted, her body almost numb as she stumbled backwards. Good god, was she having a panic attack? Turning on her heels, she glanced around the room quickly, hoping to find a means of escape, a moan escaping her when she realized that the suite was much smaller than the one next door and other than a little office-type room and the bathroom, there was no other way out.

His hands clamped down onto her arms. "Hailey, I need you t' calm down so I can explain...I was goin' t' tell you 'bout this...It's not what it looks like..." He was trying to remain calm, but his own panic was rising. Something seemed to snap within her and she struggled against his grip, her green eyes still wide with terror. No, this wasn't supposed to be happening. He almost tripped over her feet as he strained to keep her under control. One arm came free and he felt the dull sting of her hand across the side of his face. "Hailey!" he cried out, trying to gain control of the flailing arm. "Hailey, stop!"

It took her a moment to realize they were both going down. Her head cracked painfully against the hardwood floor, wind almost knocked from her as he landed practically on top of her. He was still struggling to gain control, legs moving now as he attempted to straddle her and pin her arms. Sucking in a lung full of air, she pushed against him with all her strength and managed to shove him away from her. She rolled onto her stomach, hands and feet scrambling now to push herself up from the floor, instinct now kicking in. She made a dash for the closest door and realized, too late, that it was the bathroom and she was now trapped.

He overestimated himself, unable to stop the momentum as he crashed into her, both of them now toppling into the tub on top of the Cyborg. A weird dull thump could be heard, hard enough to vibrate the tub basin. She was still beneath him. Groaning, he pushed himself up, staring down at her, his lower lip quivering slightly when he realized that she was out cold. The top edge of the tub basin had a smear of blood. Just above her closed eyes, a small cut could be seen and the lump that was going to follow.

Slowly, he crawled out of the tub basin, staring at the two lifeless forms that lay tangled in one another. Hailey lay at an odd angle, her head just at the crook of the Cyborg's knee, one leg hanging over just by where the machine's arm was. He could hear a sound, a low moan, not registering that it was coming from him. Now what was he going to do? Control was lost. Hell, he may never have had control to begin with. Everything was blowing up in his face now. The Cyborg malfunctioning, the face-ache making a run for it during the chaos that followed and Hailey witnessing the aftermath of the chaos before he could tell her what was going on. And she was now unconscious in the tub.

He had to think fast.

Looks like the tour was coming to an early end. No time to repair the Cyborg now. Surely all the noises had alerted the other guests and possibly even the staff that something was amiss in the room. His only options now were to dismantle it and pack it away.

He darted from the room and went back to his room, hitting the floor with his knees, reaching under his bed and pulling out another battered gym bag, crying out against the pain that shot up his arm from his injured finger as he tried to work the zipper. Once he managed to get the bag open, he peered inside at the contents, good hand rummaging through numerous pill bottles, some more illicit substances and little vials of liquid. Grabbing one of the vials, he glanced at the label before shoving it into his pocket and then reaching to the bottom of the bag, pulling out a small leather case.

She may have been unconscious, but there was still the very real fear of her coming around before he could get the mess dealt with. He didn't want to be put in the wretched position of struggling with her again. He needed something to keep her out. Getting to his feet, he darted back to the other room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. Setting the little leather case at the foot of the broken bed, he went to the bathroom and hooked his arms just under hers, grunting as he slowly pulled her from the tub. She wasn't really as heavy as he thought, but it was still bloody hard. She was dead weight. Laying her upper half onto the floor gently, he veered around to slowly pull her feet out so they wouldn't drop down too hard onto the floor where all the tools lay. Back at her upper half, he wrapped his arms around her ribs and slowly pulled her up against him, half dragging her across the room towards the broken bed. Climbing onto the bed, he pulled her across and then over, laying her down in the bed before crawling back towards the edge.

Sitting at the bed's edge, he opened the little leather case, pulling the needle out and looking it over. Considering they had just swapped bodily fluids, he figured she wouldn't mind the needle too much. He was the only one that ever used it and it was cleaned and sanitized regularly. Pulling the vial from his pocket, he jabbed the needle into the little foam stopper, suddenly unsure of how much he should give her. She wasn't that much smaller in build than he was, a few inches shorter at the most. No, can't give her the dosage I usually use. I'm used to it. Chances are, her body was unfamiliar with Rohypnol.

Start small. You can always give her more if need be.

He pulled one of her limp arms across his knees, tapping gently at the crook of her elbow. Nice little vein right there. Pulling a small amount of the drug into the needle, he tapped at it with his fingers and then tapped at her arm again. Years of practice with this thing he may have, but it was a lot more difficult when you're trying to do it to someone else. He narrowed his eyes as he jabbed the needle into her arm, pulling the syringe back just enough to gather some blood before gently pushing the plunger down, the drug disappearing into her arm.

Her eyes fluttered a moment, brow furrowing. He stood up, wiping the needle against his jeans before stowing it away into its little case. He would have to clean it later or just get another one. He brought a hand to her face, smoothing some of her damp hair from her sticky forehead. "I'm sorry," he murmured, pressing his lips to her clammy forehead. He examined the room around him, wincing at what the bill was going to be for the damages. No time to worry about that, though. He needed to act. Dismantle the Cyborg, clean the room up as best he could and then figure out what exactly he was going to do with Hailey.

There was abrupt pain and then blackness. It felt like there was cotton in her ears. Vaguely aware of the feel of his hands and arms around her as he moved her from her uncomfortable angle in the tub. Dull sting in her arm, something cold suddenly spreading through her. She must have been starting to find her way from the darkness, but not anymore. After the sting and the cold, her mind felt...soggy?

It was a weird sensation, that was for sure. She could hear, she could just barely feel, but couldn't open her eyes, couldn't open her mouth to talk. He had given her something. Her mind was in a panic when she realized that she was completely immobilized.

She wanted to cry out when she felt his hand touch against her cheek. He was so close, she could feel his warmth, soft gust of breath washing over her face, smelling of cigarettes and rum. More panic when she felt his lips touch at her forehead. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

He was gone from her suddenly. Noises could be heard from the bathroom. Sounds of tools. Good god, what was she overhearing? What the hell had she caught him doing anyways? Had 2D murdered the young guitarist and now Murdoc was cleaning up the mess?

What did this mean for her?

The loud cracking sound of a ratchet hit her ears and she moaned within the confines of her mind. She strained against the dead feeling her body had, cursing herself for ignoring all those little alarms and warnings that her mind had originally sparked upon meeting him.

There was a reason behind those warnings after all...

Soft thuds could be heard coming from the bathroom, the sounds of metal clinking and grinding together. Murdoc was humming to himself. The sounds of bags and zippers, Murdoc grunting slightly, his footsteps across the floor and the soft click of the door. Back and forth. She counted at least four separate occasions in which he was clearly carrying something heavy from the room. Christ, what the hell had he done? Dismember the poor girl and haul her out piece by piece?

He smelled of sweat and panic when he leaned close to her again. Clammy hand on her face again, murmuring something she couldn't make out. She kept her focus on the noises around her, now suddenly realizing that unconsciousness was threatening to take over. So long as she kept her attention on what was going on, she could keep it at bay.

He moved around her and suddenly there was a stifling warmth. Judging by the scent, it was the comforter off the hotel bed. He was sliding his arms beneath her shoulders and knees, pulling her up against him. He struggled against her weight, but otherwise moved with a quickness that surprised her. A lot lighter on his feet than she realized. His boots echoed loudly around them and she tried desperately to figure out where they were. Sound of a car from somewhere. He was frozen suddenly, his breathing raspy and heavy, chest heaving against her. She could feel his entire body trembling.

He laid her down against something horribly hard and then heard the sounds of something like a trailer door being opened up. With a harsh grunt, he lifted her again and set her down against something else with a hard surface, pushing her back. Where-ever it was, it was cold and uncomfortable. Her bare foot must have tumbled from within the tangle of blankets. Cold shock of steel against her skin. Still muttering to himself, she felt him gently wrap the blanket back around her foot and then there was the slam of doors. More panic when she realized that the echo of his footfall was moving farther and farther away, leaving her in silence. She struggled in vain to maintain the weird level of consciousness she had, looking for various sounds to focus on. Clearly she was in the parking garage below the hotel, but where exactly had he put her?

She could hear the occasional car, riff of laughter from somewhere far.

Silence.

Unable to hold on any longer, she allowed herself to finally drift, dreams opening up of brilliant color and sound. The events that led to this moment suddenly blurred within the confines of her bizarre dreams, now just vague images that meant nothing.

There was a bliss to this weird state. She couldn't feel, couldn't hear. All she could do was be this nothing in a sea of black and savor the beautiful colors around her. There was the occasional flicker of images that she associated with vague memories, but little else. At least the images weren't the horrifying nightmares that she had gone through years of therapy to get rid of. Just random snapshots of her life after all that hell she had suffered. The last foster couple she had been placed with, who were so good to her no matter how awful she was to them. Her and Alicia giggling about something amusing. Some of the more entertaining confrontations with Chloe from work.

None of it seemed real anymore.

What exactly happened that led to this moment? Something had happened, right? Suddenly, everything was a blank. She remembered the concert, she remembered meeting up with him backstage, but nothing else beyond them all leaving. Almost as if those moments between were erased, or maybe never exited. A disturbing thought came to mind. What if none of this happened and she was just some vacant shell in a hospital bed somewhere, dreaming all of this.

Or worse yet, what if she was dead? What if he had killed her?

More flickering images. Being taunted at school. Dealing with the bitches at the University of Washington. Those tooth-pick thin sorority girls that she found such pleasure in humiliating when she wasn't too busy defending herself from their cruel and childish prankts.

The dreams were starting to fade out. Dull hum around her, almost a droning sound. Realization that the blanket was no longer wrapped around her, cool air touching at her face and bared arms. What was that droning sound? Low vibration against her body.

"Hailey, you 'wake?" asked a familiar voice. He sounded so distant.

Her stomach twisted. Slice of light as her eyes fluttered. The brightness around her jabbed her brain like a knife, the world swimming in her blurred vision. Throat felt tight, icy. Cold spasm, burn of acid just at her throat. A low moan escaped her as she squinted against the bright lights in her eyes. Fuckin' A, her stomach hurt.

"I fink she's gonna be sick," said another familiar voice, sounding defeated.

Warm and calloused hand on her arm, rubbing against it absently. "Hailey, you hear me?"

The dull droning hum around her seemed to amplify as she opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. Within a matter of moments, she recognized the interior of what was most likely a private jet. Instead of the normal rows and aisles, the chairs were against the walls so that occupants could face one another. Small tables in front of both sets of chairs.

The world spun before her vision, her stomach twisting so hard she cried out in pain. Burn in her throat. Movement around her, a bag suddenly in her hands. She retched violently, dully noting that she had nothing to really throw up. She let her head drop between her knees, gasping. "Where am I?" she asked in a husky whisper.

Across from her, 2D glanced up from his lap, looking as if he had gotten bum rushed by a gang. Battered, bruised, his clothing filthy and torn. "On an airplane," he muttered before dropping his gaze back to his hands.

"Where are we going?" She slowly turned her head, seeing Murdoc sitting besides her, magazine on his lap.

His eyes surfaced from whatever he was reading, a weird smile on his face. "We're goin' home, deary," he muttered, resuming his article.

"But home...home is...See-see-Seattle," she protested, now looking out the windows and seeing nothing but clouds. It was difficult to talk. Felt like she hadn't used her voice in days. Throat dry, lips almost cracked.

Murdoc closed the magazine, the weird little smile still there. "You dun' remember? I asked 'bout you comin' back with us...An' you said yes."

Hailey shook her head, looking over at 2D. He merely nodded without looking up.

"No, that's not possible," she protested. "I don't remember...I don't remember..." She didn't remember what? She couldn't even recall if he had even asked, let alone whether or not she had agreed. Something else was wrong. She felt greasy and dirty, as if she hadn't showered in a few days. Bringing her hands up to her head, she clawed at her hair. It felt unwashed. "When...? How long ago?"

Murdoc shrugged. "I dunno, day an' a half 'go...Two days, perhaps."

"Two days?" she muttered, staring at the floor. Was that possible?

Murdoc was holding a cup before her. "Drink this."

Clear liquid, no scent, most likely water. God, she was thirsty. Her mouth still felt dry, her lips burned. Cool relief when she brought the cup to her mouth and felt the water soothe the parched feeling. She chugged at the large cup, not even aware that the weird growling noise she heard was coming from her as Murdoc tried to pull the cup away, saying something about taking it easy or she would get sick again.

Her head throbbed. The pain seemed to center just above her eye. Licking at her lips, she rubbed against where the pain was and felt a knot. "How has it been two days?" she asked in a whisper. "What the hell happened?"

Murdoc chuckled loudly, setting the magazine onto the table before them. "Wow, you really can't hold your own, eh? We had a little goin' 'way party for you. Tried some new thins' an' all. I'm surprised the flight crew let you on the plane. You could barely walk let 'lone make a coherent sentence."

Hailey frowned, trying desperately to grasp onto any memory that might verify this information. Nothing. She remembered absolutely nothing. That was just fucking weird in itself because she had partied pretty hard in her life and could remember nearly every incident. How could she lose two days and a party?

2D was staring at her, lips trembling. "You feel a'right, Hailey?"

"No, not really...," she groaned.

How was it possible that she was flying overseas after two days? Didn't all that stuff take time to prepare? Passports took much longer than two days. Last she had heard, it took roughly two months. And what of all the other documentation? Speedy was three weeks, versus several months. There was just no way he was able to secure legit and proper documentation in barely seventy-two hours.

What if where you're going doesn't require that stuff?

She frowned against that thought. Where the hell could they possibly be going that wouldn't require some form of travel documentation? She knew for a fact that the men didn't reside stateside. Both had commented on the red tape and paperwork it had taken for them to be able to step foot in the states for the tour alone.

She found herself staring over at Murdoc again. He flashed the same weird little grin, patting her leg. "Dun' worry your head," he assured her. "You'll like it there."

Where the holy hell was _there_?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven *Five Years Later*

You could just see it in the distance. Shiny and pink on the horizon. Heat waves gave it a mirage like appearance and Alicia had to second guess herself to ensure that it was, indeed, really there. The coordinates matched, so this had to be it. What other bright pink thing sat afloat out in the middle of the ocean?

Even from where she stood, she could sense that it was abandoned. In spite of the blurred appearance in the distance, you could see the damage. The white blur atop the mound of pink showed signs of fire, half of it appearing to be missing. Something twisted and grey just at the base of the island.

Would there be signs that her friend had been there? Something...Anything?

She wasn't sure what her reaction would be if she found evidence that Hailey had been there. Five years ago, the woman had disappeared without a trace. Last time she had been seen was just before the concert, grabbing her things as she darted out the door.

The events that followed made the whole incident even stranger than Alicia could ever imagine. Written statement by Murdoc claiming that the rest of the tour was canceled until further notice, citing exhaustion and stress as factors. The band's check out via phone. The hotel didn't even have any proof that they had packed and left. None of the cameras caught anything other than 2D rushing down the halls the night prior, looking scared out of his wits.

Alicia had gone to the police, had even secured the hotel security footage of Hailey going into the hotel with the band. But, like the band, no sign that she had left. Disappeared off the face of the planet.

Five years of wondering. Five years of searching. The band's website yielded nothing other than random blog entries and videos at first, even a few pictures of the band backstage after the Seattle concert (one of which included a grainy picture of Murdoc and Hailey).

Several months after Hailey's disappearance, some new footage showed up onto the site. At first, Alicia had thought that it was merely another weird video. But something was different about the new footage. It looked like grainy cell phone video. Vast expanse of ocean, flashes of pink that could only be the so-called island. Planes and boats in the distance. The bassist, singer and guitarist standing at the shore, all three armed to the teeth, watching the coming horde.

Alicia watched the fifteen minute video in stunned silence. It looked too real. The gun fire too loud. The video shook as whoever it was taking the footage was running from the shores, dodging behind some outcroppings that looked like the parts of an old ship (wasn't the island supposedly made of the world's garbage?). A plane shot directly overhead, its engine roaring over every other noise.

More gunfire. The young guitarist took several shots, falling against the pink encrusted shore in a heap. The other two were drawing back, looking for shelter to continue the gun-fight. The white mansion on the top of the island took a good portion of the assault, some of it breaking free and falling to the depths of the ocean. Before the guitarist went down, they had managed to shoot down the two of three planes and sink the little dinghy, the only thing left being a single plane, two helicopters and a slightly larger boat.

A smaller boat hit the opposite shore, someone hopping out, carrying something long and black in their arms. As the figure got closer, it was revealed that the person's face was hidden with a cat-mask and it was clearly a young woman. She opened fire at the remaining plane and two helicopters. She stood alongside the bassist and singer, firing away. One of the planes was coming down right at them. The person taking the video promptly made a mad dash to get out of the way. More gunfire could be heard and the person hit the ground, the phone skidding across the crusty shore, the video images now sideways. The deafening sound of a crash just behind the person told Alicia that the plane had come down right into the island.

Alicia couldn't believe her eyes as she had sat there, watching everything unfold. The remaining attackers were either shot down or retreated, finally leaving the remaining two inhabitants and the newcomer to move through the island and inspect the damage. Boots came up just at the side of the video image before it went dark.

Alicia was certain that the person taking the video had been Hailey.

But seeing the camera-person go down and then nothing had been alarming.

From what the story was spinning, it was a pirate attack. The group known as The Black Clouds had tracked Murdoc to the island and had waged a full assault. Clearly, she had seen a very real attack. Whether it was pirates or something else, she couldn't say for sure.

Figuring out the coordinates of the island had proven difficult. Not to mention the financing to make such a trip. But she had been determined to find out what had become of her friend. Jason called it an obsession. While they still talked from time to time, their relationship had fallen to pieces in the wake of Hailey's disappearance. Jason was unwilling to join Alicia in her search. But he had told her that he would let her know if he ever heard or found anything.

So, here she was now, in the middle of nowhere, staring at the island of junk that nearly everyone had said never really existed. Five years of searching, five years of saving...and it could only lead to the island, which she was almost one hundred percent sure was now completely abandoned.

She managed to steer the little boat up to the dock (what remained of one anyways) and hopped out, tying the boat down so it wouldn't drift off while she explored. From where she stood on the little dock, she could really take in the damage. Half the house above was missing, the lighthouse over at the far side was reduced to rubble and broken glass, most of the little fairground style booths were nothing but charred remains and there was the wreckage of a plane right by the one and only entrance to the house. Looking up, she saw the gaping maw that exposed the remaining interior of the mansion, primarily the master suite and what could have been a kitchen in another life.

She casually walked along the island, examining random things. Most of it was garbage that was most likely part of the island. Wreckage from various things, planes and boats. The front of a car stuck out of one spot and she found herself actually smirking at that. As she ventured across the pink encrusted shores, she found other things that could have only belonged to the inhabitants. An inverted cross necklace, most likely the one Murdoc wore, lay near the outcropping that she was certain the camera-person had fallen. Just on the other side of the outcropping was dark stains that could have been blood, but she wasn't too sure. The cat-mask lay just near the dark stains.

Alicia stared at the plan wreckage, her eyes scanning over the bizarre graffiti that littered it. Foreign language...Possibly Somalian? Weren't they big on the whole pirate thing? Maybe not, though. Airplanes and helicopters weren't cheap. Also, the mummified corpse of the pilot was clearly Caucasian in some way or form. It also looked as if he had survived the crash up to a certain point. His attention was skyward, the expression one of terror.

The house might be more promising, but it looked hazardous. The main entrance was nothing but a gaping hole that exposed the junk littered entryway. The elevator was gone, most of the shaft blown out, water rippling gently within the part of the shaft that would have otherwise led to the lower floors. Flooded, gone now.

The metal sheeting used to line the elevator shaft was pulling from its place, random edges sticking out here and there. Holding her breath, Alicia slowly inched her body out, her foot finding place-hold on a ledge just above the water, her hands gripping at another small lip just above her head. Climbing proved to be a bit more tedious than she anticipated, grunting and straining her way to the next level, the metal feeling as if it were cutting through her palms and fingers.

The master suite yielded nothing but random booze bottles shattered across the floor, busted out windows and a massive hat collection strewn across the floor. The kitchen had nothing but partially busted dishes with the remnants of rotting food and the fridge and cupboards held nothing but old food, most of it unrecognizable as to what it originally had been.

Next floor up revealed the study and the studio. Laying near the charred remains of a desk was an old battered Mac Powerbook. The study looked as if it had been torched within, most of the furnishings and other oddities burnt and destroyed. A good portion of the wall was gone, as well as all the windows. She even noted the remains of a fishtank.

Scooping up the Powerbook, she tucked it away into her shoulder bag, her attention suddenly on something small and shiny just by the studio doors. A hair-clip. Reaching down, she felt her breath catch once she got a good look at it.

Hailey's clip. She had seen the woman wear it numerous times. She'd know it a mile away, even with most of the black enamel coating gone from it.

If memory served her correctly, she had seen it in Hailey's hair the night she had gone to the concert.

The rest of the mansion revealed nothing other than the inhabitants had been slobs. The studio was littered with empty glasses, alcohol bottles, food packagings, etc. Time to shove off. She was eager to see what the little laptop held.

The laptop was actually quite nice. A rather up-to-date state of the art piece at its time. Built in PC camera, all sorts of goodies. Still something that people use because all she needed was to buy a new charger cord for it and after letting it charge for several hours, was sifting through the various files it contained from her warm and comfortable little bedroom.

Quickly identified as Murdoc's based off some of the documents saved (the porn scene still-frame used as a wallpaper should have been the first clue). Most of it was boring stuff. Financials, itineraries, some drawings done on one of the little notebook's art app (which looked as if they were drawn by a ten year old), and other investment related stuff. What caught her attention was the little folder that was labeled: Video Journal. Clicking on the folder revealed several little video files. She clicked on the one that said: Journal One- 28/11/10.

Murdoc's face loomed at the monitor, grinning as he tacked away at the keyboard. "Never mind me, just playin' a game...Farmville's addicting," he said, snickering. "So, this is a video journal of sorts. Chronicling our lives here on Point Nemo! It's the twenty-eighth of November, folks, the year bein' two-thousand-ten. We've been back now a'most four weeks...Ever'one's adjustin' quite well. Tour was a bit of a sticky, if I say so...The Cyborg malfunctioned, the face-ache got loose, an' we have a new resident! Our population is slowly growing..." A low chuckle erupted from him as he resumed whatever game he was playing. It ended quickly and Alicia clicked on another: Journal Two- 25/12/10.

Once again, Murdoc was peering at the monitor, same sloppy grin. "Well, Happy Christmas one an' all! Thins' are going well 'nough over here. Have t' admit, it's quite nice havin' someone who can cook 'round here. I'm so bloody tired of seafood. Never could stomach the rubbish. Tonight, after opening gifts, Hailey made eggplant parmesan. Lots of leftovers." He paused, glancing over his shoulder. Just behind him, almost too dark to see clearly, was a figure standing in the doorway.

"We're gonna watch one of D's zombie movies," a familiar female voice said. "You coming?"

"In a moment, love," he said, returning his attention to the screen. "Well, adios," he muttered, the screen going blank. Alicia quickly clicked on another: Journal Four- 30/3/11

He looked a big haggard and sleep deprived, his dark eyes occasionally glancing behind him. "I think the pirates have figured out our location...I'm actually rather scared. She's not in good shape right now an' ol' face-ache downstairs has been havin' issues as well. Weaponry we have, I can't deny that...But it's just four of us 'gainst a pirate horde..." The clip was mere seconds in length, done with before she realized it. Frowning, Alicia clicked on the last file: Journal Five- 26/4/10.

"This is it," Murdoc said, beaming at the monitor. "Shovin' off today. House is destroyed, most of the island is destroyed. D's room is completely submerged, as is the boiler rooms below. Noodle is helpin' him right now with some of our luggage. Lord knows where we would be had she not shown up, y'know? Hailey got hurt durin' the fight. Her leg is in bad shape. Noodle says we need t' get her t' a proper doctor. There's only so much I can do an' I have no expertise with bullet wounds..." He frowned, his eyes downcast a moment before flickering back up. "She'll be a'right, though. Tough girl, that's what she is. We're all leavin' today an'ways. Ever'thin' is gettin' loaded onto the little sub. I just hope it makes it t' England." His frown deepened, eyes narrowing. "Christ, I swear this piece of Jap rubbish is gonna drive me mad! Work, damn you!" The image went dark.

Alicia drew back from the monitor, unsure of what to think. Judging by his final statements, he must have been under the impression that the laptop wasn't cooperating too well. Clearly, it had worked fine. She remembered the video footage in which the person operating the cell phone had fallen in the midst of gunfire. It had been Hailey, no doubt. And she had gotten seriously hurt. And what of his mention of the young guitarist, Noodle?

Alicia could have sworn she had seen the young woman shot down during the fire-fight with the pirates. And what was that mention of The Cyborg in the first entry? Hadn't there been a weird rumor that the Cyborg had, in fact, been real? That it hadn't been the guitarist playing a part, as many had claimed? There had been numerous rumors about the band during their Plastic Beach tour: The bassist had gone completely insane, the lead singer was being kept against his will, that even the pressure of maintaining the charade for the public had started to wear down on Murdoc.

The proof was here. Hailey had left with him. But where were they all now? Where was she?

She was happy with what she had found, but also discovered that it seemed to be leaving more questions than answers. New approach was needed, maybe?

She stared at her own computer, wondering if there was something she had overlooked or even not thought of. She had Googled everything from Plastic Beach to Niccals. And always, there was zilch when it came to anything current.

Her Droid vibrated against her hip. The little screen was lit up, proclaiming that it was a text from Jason: **Are you watching TV?**

She frowned, quickly tapping at the touchscreen: **No, why?**

His response came within a matter of minutes: **You won't believe it until you see it. Turn to channel sixty-four. It just started.**

Getting to her feet, she made her way back towards the living room and turned on the television. It was one of those _Where Are They Now_ type shows. One of those shows that she never bothers to watch. For all she knew, the show was technically a re-run. It could have played numerous times and she would never have known about it.

The focus of the show was the defunct band, Gorillaz. It started with Russell, the drummer. He was currently residing on Manhattan Island with his fiance. He remained in the music scene, now running a record company. His fiance was a petite and pretty woman with mocha skin-tone and caramel colored hair. While he admitted that he got together with the other band-members at least once a year, he really didn't talk with them much since he had parted ways with the band in 2006.

Noodle and 2D were next (2D now going by his given name, Stuart). Alicia felt her insides go numb when she realized that the two had been living in Seattle for a few years, running a small art gallery. She had actually passed that little gallery on numerous occasions and had never thought anything of the dainty little Asian woman whom she saw outside, setting up displays. They owned a quaint and spacious little house on the water, barely a fifteen minute walk from where she resided. And while the show never said if they were married or not, the two were clearly more than friends, and Noodle was noticeably pregnant. Show didn't say how far she was, but Alicia was guessing a good four or five months along when the show had run.

Last, but not least, was Murdoc. Current residence, a nice little stone cottage that was tucked away at the edge of a small patch of woods just outside of London. Current profession, making music tracks for various British television shows and films. He was such a hot commodity in the UK that Hugh Laurie of the show, House, had actually requested that he do some of the music tracks for an up and coming episode, the actor even showing off his own musical abilities and working along-side him. The episode had aired a few weeks back. Alicia remembered actually watching the episode. The soundtrack had been appealing at the time.

The man had aged, that was pretty certain. His black hair streaked with greys, most of the greys located at his temples and sideburns. Still sporting the same out-dated and stupid haircut (which she speculated was concealing a receding hairline or thinning hair – quite possible both). Shadows burned a bit deeper beneath his brown eyes. More lines on his face, mostly around his eyes and mouth. While still small in stature, he looked as if he had gained a bit of weight. Snippet of footage showing a spacious living room, and seated on the sofa with him was a phantom.

Alicia paused the TiVo, staring at the shapely brunette who was smiling at a small child. Good lord, she barely looked like she had aged at all. How old was she now? Thirty eight? Other than sporting longer hair, Hailey didn't look that much different from when Alicia had last seen her. The blond's attention fell to the little boy who was just at the arm of the sofa. Dark brown hair, what looked to be green eyes. He didn't look much older than three or four years old at the most.

No way. Really?

Breaking through the silence, Alicia's home phone started ringing. She fumbled at the receiver, staring at the Caller ID for a moment, quickly recognizing Jason's number. Pressing the phone to her ear, she lit a cigarette and wandered out to the balcony. "She's with him," she said abruptly.

"I know," Jason chuckled from his end. "I caught a glimpse of the preview for it just before it started and spotted her. Figured you'd like to know."

"Thank you, Jason," she muttered, sinking down into the cushioned lounger outside. "I know things got a bit strained between us...but I appreciate you letting me know."

"Well, maybe now you'll put it to rest, Ali," he muttered. "She's alive, she's doing well from the looks of things, and is clearly happy."

"Yeah, it looks like it, doesn't it?" she said, glancing at the freeze frame of Hailey's smiling face. Her gaze fell to the child. "Wonder when they had a kid...," she murmured absently.

"Does it matter?" he asked from his end. "Now you can put an end to this. Leave her be, Ali."

"Yeah, sure," she muttered. "No prob, Jason." She frowned at the receiver as she put it back on its base, sinking down onto the sofa, staring at the frozen image before her.

Why not call? Why not come forward and at least let me know you're alive? Why allow me to spend five years fearing that your bones would be found somewhere?

The show ended abruptly. When asked about whether or not they would reunite for another album or tour, all said most likely not, wanting to keep their focus on their families, current professions, etc. They got together once a year, just like Russell had said, but only to gather as friends.

Alicia wondered if the gallery that the singer and guitarist owned would be open the next day. Would they be willing to talk? Probably not, seeing that nearly all of them chose rather reclusive lives. Wouldn't hurt to try, though.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The gallery was much smaller than she anticipated, just barely bigger than a small store front. The interior showed numerous works of art, most of which were from local up and coming artists within the city. There was a warm feeling to the atmosphere, very homey. Alicia wandered through the narrow rooms, stopping only occasionally to admire some piece that caught her eye.

Her attention fell on the tall and gangly man who was busy polishing a glass wall. Close cropped blue hair, somewhat spacey black eyes and there was a clumsy grace to him. It had to be 2D. Dressed casually in a yellow T-shirt and plain straight leg jeans. Sensing her presence, he paused in mid-polish, glancing at the blond over his shoulder. "Help you?"

"Err...yeah," she muttered, trying to keep her voice low. "Are you 2D?"

He turned slowly, smiling sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair. "I s'pose...But I dun' go by that name an'more, ma'am. Call me Stu."

"Hi, Stu, I'm Alicia...I knew Hailey."

The smile on his face faltered slightly. He drew back slightly, looking the statuesque blond over. "You're one of Hailey's old friends?"

"I am," Alicia said, glancing around at the few patrons who lingered. "I was her room-mate up until she disappeared five years ago."

2D (or Stu, as he apparently preferred) couldn't keep her gaze, his eyes lowering to the floor. "Ali," he muttered under his breath. "You're the Ali she told us 'bout..."

"So, she's spoken of me?" she asked, fighting the urge to reach out and touch his arm. The way he stood, with his arms tucked against his frame, made it look like a strong breeze would knock him over any minute.

"She has," he muttered, still staring at the floor. "Said you two had a fallin' out of sorts."

"Yeah, something like that," Alicia said. "Look, Stu, I don't want to intrude on her or anything. But can you relay to her that I miss her and would love to hear from her?"

He glanced around, gesturing for her to follow him. He moved across the gallery with long strides, his pace almost impossible to keep up with. "I dunno why I'm even tellin' you fis," he said as they both mounted a set of stairs, "but she didn't leave willingly."

"What?" She stared at him with wide eyes as they paused at the top of the stairs, just outside a closed door. "What do you mean by that?"

Saying nothing, 2D opened the door, revealing a small office with a massive desk, a laptop perched on the surface and a dainty little Asian woman hunkered over the keyboard, muttering curses beneath her breath as she tapped at the keyboard, clearly playing some sort of game. She looked up when the door opened, staring at 2D and Alicia with a hint of confusion. Alicia couldn't help but stare at the scarring around the woman's right eye. Alicia could only assume the scars were from the famed and doomed El Manana video.

2D grinned broadly at the young woman. "Noodle, fis is Hailey's friend Alicia...The Ali she's told us 'bout!"

Noodle stood up, revealing a watermelon-sized bump, smiling at the blond. "It's good to meet you, Alicia. Hailey's told us so much about you."

"So I've heard," Alicia said, shaking the woman's hand. "Look...I'm just curious...But has she ever mentioned exactly why she hasn't tried to contact me? The last time I saw her, she was leaving the apartment we shared to go to a Gorillaz concert."

"That wasn't Gorillaz," Noodle said in an icy tone. "That was Murdoc's cheap imitation built out of madness, greed and desperation." She frowned, looking over at 2D and then back to Alicia. "She mentioned that you two got into a fight shortly before her departure."

"Stu said something about her departure...That she didn't leave of her own free will."

Noodle shot the taller man a dark glance, a sigh erupting from her as she sank back down into the plush looking office chair. "Things went terribly wrong and Murdoc made some poor split-second decisions that affected a lot of people."

"Like what exactly?" Alicia asked, seating herself in the chair across the desk.

"For the record, we hold no ill will against Murdoc," Noodle said, her gaze on the lacquered surface of her desk. "The madness that had consumed him then is no longer present now...But at the peak of that madness, he built the Cyborg and eventually tracked down Stuart and had him brought to the island to record the album."

"So, it really was a robot and not just you playing a part?" Alicia asked.

"Correct," Noodle said with a small smile. "Blame it on several years of running from those he's wronged. Blame it on several years of isolation on the island. Blame it on decades of alcoholism and drug use...He was, more or less, out of his mind."

"What happened in Seattle?" Alicia asked, elbows on the desk-top. "How did Hailey end up in England anyways?"

"Fings fell 'part," 2D said, pushing open the little window on the far wall and lighting a cigarette. "The Cyborg was a'ways breakin' down, Murdoc was gettin' more an' more paranoid 'bout fings...Weird fing, though, was he seemed t' keep a level head wiff Hailey. You could tell the jugglin' act was wearin' on him, though." Leaning into the wall, he looked over at the blond. "She was wiff him after the concert. I was in my own room, which was being guarded by the Cyborg. It had a complete malfunction, started spazzin' out an' all. Beat the shit outa me for no reason. Murdoc came into the room, started strugglin' wiff it, tryin' t' get it under some control...Frew him into a wall an' I made a break for it."

"But if you got away, how did you end up back on the island during the battle with the pirates?" Alicia asked.

2D chuckled humorlessly as he took a drag off his cigarette. "The knackered out ol' tosser tracked me down an' took me back wiff him. We were on the plane, up in the air an' he disappears for a moment, comin' back wiff Hailey in his arms, unconscious. Told me she had discovered him workin' on the Cyborg after he managed t' shut it down. Said she freaked out an' he panicked."

"Unconscious?" Alicia muttered. "Did he drug her?"

"I suspect so," he said. "She had a nasty little bump on the head, though. Hard t' say wiff him. I suspect he kept her drugged 'cause he kept her unconscious an' hidden for a few days. When she came 'round, he spun some lie 'bout her partying too hard an' not rememberin' an'fink."

"She was the one who took the footage of the pirate battle?"

"Yeah...Before she got shot," 2D said, staring out the window. "One of the pirate jets. It was coming down, started just shootin' at ever'fink. She got hit in the leg. Woulda lost the leg had we not gotten her t' a doctor."

"I worried about that when I saw the video," Alicia said, absently tugging at one of her own cigarettes in the pack. "Good to hear that she recovered..."

"Never quite healed right," 2D said, flashing her a look. "Shattered the bone. She walks wiff a limp an' she can't really run."

"What became of the cyborg?" she asked, looking at both of them.

Noodle frowned, her attention still on the surface of the desk. "It was destroyed in the battle. But I still demanded that Murdoc dismantle it and throw it into the ocean. As far as we know, it's scattered across the ocean floor with some of the mansion."

"Oh..." Alicia looked across the desk at Noodle. "I suppose I should be happy that things seem to be doing alright for her. She's happy where she's at?"

"I would assume so," Noodle said, smiling. "She's never given any indication that she's unhappy."

"Does she know that he lied about how she got there?"

2D nodded. "It all came out 'bout a month or two after we got back t' the island. I wasn't s'posed t' say an'fink 'bout it, but it slipped. She was upset, but chose t' stay an'ways."

"Why on earth for?" Alicia asked, not hiding her surprise.

"She never said. I only overheard bits an' pieces of their conversation after it all came out. She chose t' stay. Whatever reason she had, I wasn't privy t' fat info."

Alicia slowly got to her feet, blue eyes distant. "Christ, this is almost too much. For five years I've feared that her body would be found in a ditch somewhere...and I find out she's been alive and well this entire time."

Noodle stared at the blond, unsure of what to make of this encounter. From what Stu, Murdoc and Hailey had said, the two women had gone through a massive falling out and as far as Hailey was concerned, the friendship was no more. Clearly, the blond was unaware of this or she didn't want to accept it.

Alicia turned towards the door. "Does she still collect comics and action figures?" The question was an odd one, but that weird little quirk of Hailey's couldn't have faded.

From his place by the window, 2D cracked a gap-toothed smile, nodding his head. "She does. Muds ordered her the entire collection of some comic called Strangers In Paradise an' apparently the series came out with figurines, which he got her as well. He finds her quirks charmin'. Finks it's cute."

Alicia felt a stab of regret. How often had she belittled the woman for always buying those things? How often had she made it clear to Hailey that her little collections were odd or abnormal for her age. Here it was, five years later, and not only did she still collect the stuff, but the creep actually found it cute and indulged her.

Noodle let out a small sigh, leaning back in her chair. "Rest easy, Alicia...she's fine. It's time to move on with your life now."

"Five years of my life has been wasted for nothing, you two," she murmured, leaning in the doorway. "Five years of searching, of worrying...and I find out she's been alright this entire time. How is it I have never heard anything about Gorillaz or him or even her, for that matter? What was I doing wrong that such info was never found? Surely if he was in a long term relationship of some sort, this would have made news somewhere."

Noodle merely shrugged. "Couldn't say. He's become a bit more of a private person since his son was born. There have been interviews, but he usually doesn't spare much information when it comes to his private life. It's business, as far as he's concerned. Talk about his current profession, talk about the old band...but his private life is just that – private."

"How old is their son now?"

"Four now, I believe," Noodle said. "Just had his birthday not that long ago."

Alicia found herself doing the math in her head. Something significant about the numbers. If the kid just turned four, that would mean...She blinked, now staring at the two of them with wide eyes. "She was pregnant when you left the island. That was why you were adamant about getting her off the island after she got shot, wasn't it?"

2D looked over at Noodle. Surely Muds would be furious if he knew the woman had come sniffing around. And he would be even more furious if he knew just how much info they had shared. This was enough. They shouldn't be telling her any more. Her and Hailey were no longer friends, regardless of what this woman thought.

Noodle's face was almost unreadable, her gaze level with Alicia. "Hai...She was four or five months along. Her leg would have gotten infected and killed both her and the baby had we not gotten her off of there and to a proper doctor."

Alicia shook her head, unsure of how to absorb this info. None of this seemed real. None of this seemed possible. How the hell did a few day fling turn into a several year relationship that produces a kid? What the hell had changed between Hailey and the bassist in the weeks, months that followed her departure that still had them together, several years later? It had been no secret that the two had clicked well upon meeting, but given the nature of Hailey's departure, how could she remain with the man? What the hell taken place in the weeks that followed that made her decide to stay?

2D sank down into the now vacant chair. "They come 'round here once, twice a year...Keep a little townhouse on the hill for holiday. Due for 'nother visit, actually."

"Stuart," Noodle warned, her eyes narrowing. "Enough."

Alicia frowned. "You mean to tell me that they've been coming and going out of this city for four, five years and she never once considered contacting me?"

Noodle looked almost furious at the blue haired man. She let out a sigh, rubbing at the bridge of her nose. "They do. She also said that if anyone asked about her, we were to say nothing. She doesn't want to be bothered, Alicia. Let her be. We've told you what we could and it should be sufficient enough for you to accept that she is well and fine. I mean no offense, Alicia, but we should get back to work. It was nice talking with you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Alicia tried to wrap her brain around the flood of info she had received from her visit with 2D and the very pregnant Noodle. It felt like something had twisted a knife into her heart when it was revealed that Hailey actually visited Seattle frequently over the last several years, but never once made an attempt to contact her. Did Hailey really believe their fight in the apartment had been the complete end of their friendship? Suppose it could be seen that way. But they had spoken the night of the concert, cold yet cordial to one another.

Was that why all the Missing Person flyers scattered through-out Seattle were in vain? Was that why the police refused to even put out a report on her disappearance? She had been located and made it clear that she was fine and chose to remain reclusive?

It still didn't make it hurt any less, though. Didn't confuse her any less.

Sneering over her coffee, her eyes surfaced from the paper cup, watching the little townhouse from down the block. The temperature was cooling, summer finally leaving them. School was starting within a matter of days. Weird time to choose vacation. The little place was nice, though, she had to give them that. A narrow little number with the garage on the ground floor and the two living levels up high. Wrought iron balcony that stretched the width of the home,just off the second floor, where the living room was and above that, on the third floor, was a smaller balcony off a set of double doors which she assumed was most likely the master bedroom

Jason would be howling mad if he knew she was staking out their vacation residence. She just wanted to see for herself. That was all. See Hailey in person, see how she was doing with her own eyes. Of course, after watching the narrow little townhome for almost two weeks, she was starting to kick herself for not getting a more specific date down. His next month could very well have meant the ass-end of September. She wasn't even sure she had the energy to stake out the townhome for an entire month. Two weeks have been horrendous enough.

Rain speckled across her windshield and she sighed, ready to throw in the towel. Try again in a few days, she thought. With a sigh, she shoved the key into the ignition, turning the engine over. Flash of headlights coming from down the street. Mid-sized sedan of sorts. It was slowing down once it turned onto the street. Alicia felt her breath catch when it pulled into the vacant little townhouse she had identified as theirs, disappearing into the garage that was the only way into the house.

Alicia sat there, frozen in place, coffee cup perched right at her lower lip, watching the narrow little home spring to life. Lights came on, shadows of movement from within, something small darting around (which she assumed was the child) and finally the French doors that led to the balcony just above the garage opened and Murdoc stepped out, holding an unlit cigarette in his hand. Following behind him was Hailey. Alicia suddenly felt exposed now that they were there, able to see her car. Luckily, she currently owned a different car than what Hailey might remember, but still. Tinted windows or not, she was almost certain that Hailey would look over and see her plain as day.

It was easier to see that there were some changes in Hailey's physical appearance since the taping of the show. Face was a little rounder, curves a little more obvious. Her hair was actually quite long, now reaching just at the small of her back. And just as 2D had said, she walked with a slight limp. They weren't outside long, just long enough for Murdoc to finish his cigarette, both venturing back within the little house, closing the door behind them.

Okay, she thought. Target established. If she could get an idea of what they did through the day, she might even be able to "accidentally" run into her.

Putting the car in gear, she crept away from her little roadside perch and started to coast down the hill towards the heart of downtown Seattle. She needed something to eat. She needed to set up some sort of game plan the looped around her work schedule.

* * *

Jason stared at Alicia from across the little cafe table, not bothering to hide his shock. "You're kidding me, right? You actually staked out their vacation home?" He made a noise, throwing his hands up as if admitting defeat. "Obviously she doesn't want to contact you, Alicia. The Noodle woman said so herself. Obviously she's happy with her life as it is now. Why must you obsess about this?"

Alicia's eyes surfaced from her tomato and basil pasta dish. "I want to hear it for myself, Jason. 2D told me that she had been taken against her will. And besides, how does she go from career woman and party animal to a happy fucking housewife in such a short amount of time?"

"I don't know and I don't care, Ali," Jason hissed, taking a bite of his Alfredo. "All I know is that you're going too far with this. Just be happy that she's alive."

Alicia shook her head, squinting her eyes against the sun that was bearing down on them. Summer still lingered during the day, but evenings got cold. She was a bit grateful for the small bit of shelter they received from the little corner cafe.

Of course Jason was aghast at what she had done. She should have known. Why did she say anything to begin with? How did she know that he wouldn't turn right around and let Hailey and Murdoc know that she had been staking them out for the past few days? No, he wouldn't do that, would he?

Her little stake-outs had proven to be hours of boredom. So far, other than a trip to the grocery store and a lunch get-together with 2D and Noodle, their routines were beyond normal and mundane. Every so often, she could hear Murdoc playing his guitar or caught a glimpse of Hailey with the little boy out on the balcony (whose name was Alec, she had learned), but realized rather quickly that they maintained a pretty low-key life.

Jason pushed his half empty plate away, his dark eyes narrowed at Alicia. "You're going too far, Ali. This needs to come to an end."

"It will come to an end when I hear it from her own mouth that she's happy and wants nothing to do with me," Alicia muttered, throwing some cash onto the table. "Thank you for the lunch suggestion, this place was great." She got to her feet, unsure where her mind was. Jason didn't want to see her get in trouble, most likely. Washington did have some pretty hard laws about stalking (she didn't want to think of it as that, but realized that this was exactly what she was doing).

Jason looked up at her, unsure what to make of this shift in gears. Her obsessive searching had turned into obsessive stalking. How would she feel if she found out some one was watching her and her family without her knowledge? She would blow a gasket, no doubt. He couldn't understand her drive, her determination. Shit, they knew Hailey was alive and well now...why continue to push this? "Alicia," he whispered, just barely loud enough for her to hear. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Alicia shouldered her purse, shaking her head, eyes lowered. "What if he won't let her contact anyone? Have you ever considered that?"

"No, I haven't," he said, sighing with irritation. "And I won't consider it. She comes and goes on her own nearly all the time, you said so yourself. I would imagine he wouldn't even let her leave the house if that were the case, let alone actually come back to the city he took her from..."

"Okay, whatever," she murmured, walking down the street. She really didn't know what to think about it. In all honesty, she hadn't really considered the possibility that Hailey was unable to contact anyone. It was one of those split second theories, really. Jason did have a point, though (as always!). If she was barred from contacting old friends, why allow her to come and go from the townhouse? Why even bring her back to Seattle?

Jason was nothing but a speck in the distance as she got into her car and turned over the engine. Her first thought was to just go back to the little apartment and maybe get a nap in. No, she would be alright. She wanted to go and check out the townhome again. Time was running thin. They had been in town four days and would be leaving within the next eight or nine.

Parking in her usual place at the far end of the narrow little street, she uncapped a bottle of soda that she had kept in the car, cringing when she realized that it had gotten warm and lost its fizz. The townhome was opened up to the remaining Washington summer warmth, doors open, curtains drawn away from windows, music coming from within, unmistakable sound of Radiohead. Some flickers of movement could be seen through the windows and even the occasional squeal from the child could be heard over the music.

The opportunity she had been hoping for was finally presenting itself. The garage door was opening, both Hailey and Alec walking out, hand in hand. Using a little remote to close the garage, Hailey tucked it away into her shoulder bag and started to walk down the driveway with the child.

Watching her walk made Alicia's heart ache. The leg was twisted, you could see it a mile away. Turned slightly inward just below the knee. It looked as if walking was a real struggle for her.

Alicia watched as the two made their way down the street. She was pretty certain their destination was a little park just a few blocks from there. As the disappeared around the corner, Alicia started the car and backed out onto the main street. There was a round-about way to get to the park. Easier to find an obscure place to park and observe until she could bring up the nerve to walk up to the woman.

She found a nice shaded parallel spot at the far side of the park. Hailey and Alec were already there, the child climbing all over the equipment with the other children. Hailey was sitting at a bench at the edge of the playground, book opened up in her hands, head lowered. She occasionally looked up from her book at the playground.

Alicia realized her hands were shaking once she released the steering wheel. She didn't know what she was going to say. So many questions...

_Why haven't you tried to call me?_

So many fears.

_Said you two had a fallin' out of sorts._

What did she expect upon reuniting with Hailey? Had she even bothered to think that far ahead? Five years of searching and fearing the worst. She had never expected to find the woman alive, let alone with the bassist and having a kid. It was almost as if her obsessive searching stopped short of what the potential results could have been.

Stepping out of the car, she made her way across the vast green lawn, towards the playground at the far side of the city block. Her eyes were locked on the child as she got closer. The closer she got, the more nervous she got. She stood mere feet from the dark haired woman, her throat dry and refusing to work. She knew she was shaking, unable to contain the mixture of anxiety and joy. "Hailey Wilson," she said flatly.

Hailey's eyes surfaced from her book (a battered copy of Nabbokov's Lolita), widening slightly when they leveled with Alicia's face. Faint wrinkles at the corners, faint streaks of grey in her hair. Under closer examination and the lack of make up, she did look a little older than Alicia realized. The smaller woman closed the book and set it next to her. "Hello, Alicia," she muttered, glancing over at the playground. Alicia couldn't help but notice the slight trace of accent the woman now had.

"How are you?" Alicia asked, cringing at the desperation in her voice.

"Doing well," Hailey whispered. "Yourself?"

Alicia frowned. "How do you think I've been, Hailey? My best friend of almost twenty years disappeared without a trace nearly five years ago. I spent five years searching and fearing that you were dead, Hailey." She fought the tightness in her throat, the threatening burn of tears behind her eyes. "A phone call...a letter...something that could have at least said you were alive."

Hailey sighed, leaning back against the bench and lighting a cigarette. "Well, now you know, Alicia," she muttered. "Now, if you don't mind...I'm here spending time with my son. If you'll excuse me." She reached over, picking up her book and opening it back up.

"What happened?" Alicia demanded.

Green eyes surfaced from the book again, this time narrowing slightly. "Let it go, Alicia," Hailey whispered coldly. "Accept that our friendship is no more and move on, please."

A shrill shriek pierced Alicia's ear-drums. Hailey looked beyond her, flashing a smile at someone. Alicia turned slightly, seeing the little boy, Alec, staring up at her with wide and curious green eyes. Good lord, the boy was a perfect mixture of their DNA. Mother's hair color and eye color, father's facial structure, mother's nose. Alec moved around the blond and climbed up onto the bench next to Hailey. "I want ice-cream, mummy," he chirped. Cute little accent.

"You'll spoil your supper, Alec," Hailey said in a matter of fact tone.

"Daddy woulda let me have some," he protested.

"Well, daddy isn't here, now is he?" she muttered, touch of annoyance in her voice.

Alec looked over at Alicia, who was still standing there a few feet from the bench. "Hullo, who're you?" he asked.

"My name is Alicia," the blond said, smiling down at him. "What's yours?"

"Alec. Alec Alphonce Niccals," he said, grinning broadly. "You know my mummy?"

Alicia nodded. "We've known each other since we were kids."

Hailey brought a hand up, stroking at the child's hair. "We used to be friends, Alec. As a matter of fact, her and I shared a flat not too far from here."

"I still live there," Alicia muttered. "Your room is still there, unchanged..."

Something flickered in Hailey's eyes. Pain? Almost as quickly as Alicia had noticed, it had disappeared, the brunette grinning down at the little boy. "You should have seen my toy collection, Alec. I had all sorts of cool things."

"They're still all there," Alicia said, sitting down at the end of the bench.

Alec frowned, his eyes shifting between the two women. "If they're so cool, mummy, how come you dun' have them at home?"

Hailey shifted a bit uncomfortably in the bench, clearly unsure of what to say to the boy. Alicia looked at Hailey, a weird expression on her face. "What's the matter, Hailey? Don't know how to sugar-coat a kidnapping?"

The look the brunette flashed her was pure venom. Lips curled from her teeth in a sneer, her voice dropping to a barely audible hiss. "Not in front of him, Alicia."

"Then send him off to play so we can talk," Alicia hissed back.

Hailey's expression softened as she turned to look down at Alec. "You should go and play," she suggested, pointing over at the equipment. "This weather isn't gonna last. Rain's comin' in a few days." Without protest, Alec slid from the bench and bounded across the playground, leaving the two women alone on the bench. With the child out of ear shot, Hailey turned to face Alicia, her eyes steely. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she demanded hotly.

"Trying to find out what happened," Alicia said, her tone flat. "Trying to find out why my best friend disappeared without a trace...Trying to find out why you couldn't have at least sent a post-card or something to at least let me know you're alive."

"Didn't I just tell you why?" Hailey muttered. "Our friendship was over. No point telling you anything."

"It doesn't explain you're disappearing act," Alicia said, looking out at the playground. "It doesn't explain why you left everything behind. Everything...You disappeared with the clothes on your back and a purse." Her gaze fell on the little boy, who was scrambling up the side of the equipment, chasing another child. "Normally, one moves out and gets their name taken off the lease."

A sigh erupted from the smaller woman, her eyes distant. "I was being spontaneous."

"The hell you were!" Alicia hissed. "You all were seen going into the hotel shortly after the concert. 2D is seen running out of there as if he were running for his life. No sign of you or Murdoc. Next day, rest of tour is canceled and the hotel has no footage of you and him leaving, but you're gone and he's calling to check out by phone." She shoved a hand through her hair, sighing loudly. "I met up with 2D and Noodle...He told me what happened."

"I know," Hailey murmured. "He told us that you stopped in and talked to them." Her brow furrowed, eyes downcast. "I'd appreciate it if you kept them out of this. Actually, I'd appreciate it if you just let me be and let me live my life. Quit trying to rescue me, or whatever the bloody hell it was you were always doing."

Alicia shook her head, glancing over at the playground equipment, seeing the child scramble up one side and shoot across, darting down the slid. "Why stay with him, Hailey? When 2D let slip how everything had happened, you still remained. Why is that?"

"Not your concern, Alicia," Hailey muttered.

"Humor me," Alicia snapped.

"Do you remember what you told me the day we fought? You told me that people like me and him should never be able to obtain the things that normal people with normal upbringings have." She took a final drag off her cigarette, stubbing the rest out on the bottom of her sneaker. "Well, looks like we just blew your beliefs out of the water, yeah? Adios, my dear. Nice knowin' you."

Hailey stood up abruptly making her way over towards the playground equipment. Alicia watched as she approached the boy and said something to him that the blond couldn't catch. The child frowned, shaking his head violently. Alicia caught the last snippet of whatever Hailey was telling him. Smile plastered on her face, but the muscles were tense. Something about ice-cream. Alec promptly jumped down and grabbed his mother's hand, leaving the playground.

Alicia sat there, unsure of what to make of their brief interaction. She mentally kicked herself for those long ago words. Words of an idiot. She still remembered the look on Hailey's face after she had said those words. She couldn't recall ever seeing such pain on the woman's features.

Jason was right, wasn't he? Just as he always had been. Hailey didn't want contact. She wanted to be left alone and allowed to live out her new life.

Alicia couldn't accept that. There had to be more to it all. No normal person would be hunky dory with being kidnapped out of the country and remain with her kidnapper. Surely there was something going on unseen that kept Hailey just out of reach.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

There was one thing that could be said about Curry's. In an era where night-spots come and go, it had remained strong. It was probably one of the few places that refused to change and still remain active, even after others had tried and failed. It catered to a vast customer base, attracting partiers and career-people alike.

Most of Hailey's former co-workers still gathered here. Alicia and Jason had also been regulars, still were as a matter of fact. Just no longer together. Alicia didn't come as often, but she still managed to show her face about once a month or so. She could still remember the questions that had followed Hailey's disappearance. Everyone had noticed the lack of Hailey's presence following her vanishing act. It occurred to Alicia that Hailey had most likely screwed three quarters of the male customers. No shame about it either. The woman would sometimes have too much to drink and then randomly point at some guy, proclaiming in a barely coherent murmur: "Fucked him...he was okay...Fucked him...meh..."

Snickering over her beer, Alicia glanced over at a table closest to the far side wall. The red-headed woman that Hailey had always been fighting with and her band of lackeys. Alicia noticed a few new faces, but it was otherwise the same group. Occasionally, the red-head would look up at her for a brief moment before hunkering back down within the circle of bodies.

The bartender, Toby, shoved another beer towards Alicia. He had been with the club almost as long as it had been open. He knew nearly everyone who came to the club, knew their drinks of choice and knew about numerous personal problems (some of which he most likely wished he didn't know). She could sense him frowning at her, his overly-tweazed eyebrows knitted together. "What's going on, Ali?" he asked, leaning into the counter.

"You remember Hailey, right?" she asked, finishing what remained of her glass. She reached out, grabbing the fresh one. "My old room-mate and friend?"

Toby chuckled. "How could I forget her, Ali? She was my form of evening entertainment. Regular comedienne."

"I found her."

Toby drew back from the counter. "You did? How?"

Alicia's eyes surfaced from the fresh beer. "She's with that creep from the band. Been with him this entire time."

Filling another glass and passing it to another patron, Toby returned his attention back to Alicia. "This whole time nearly everyone assumed she was dead and you find out that she just split with some guy?"

"Don't forget, Toby...We assumed she was dead by his hands," Alicia added.

Toby merely nodded his head, but said nothing. That was Alicia's assumption, not his.

"She's been running around playing house this whole time," Alicia muttered, dropping her head into her folded arms. "She was a different person, Toby. Not the one I remember."

"Time changes people, Ali," he said in a matter of fact tone. "You know this."

Alicia shook her head. "He took her from me. Changed her."

"Phfffft!" Toby scoffed, taking the still half full glass of beer. "That's shit-talk, Ali. How can you be so sure of that?"

"I just feel it," Alicia muttered. "Something deep down."

Another voice broke in, female. Slight mocking tone. "She finally popped back up, eh?"

Alicia turned, staring at the red-head from the far table. Friendly look on the woman's face, but her eyes were wrong. Something detached just below the surface. Frowning, Alicia returned her attention back to the counter surface, allowing her head to sink back down into her arms. "I wasn't talking to you, was I?"

The red-head snickered, that mocking tone still there. "No, you weren't. But I overheard you talking about her. I remember you now. You were that little gutter-rat's room-mate, right?"

"The gutter-rat had a name," Alicia said, still face down.

"Fine..._Hailey's_roomie, correct?" the red-head said, now sounding a bit annoyed. "You two were attached at the hip for years. What happened anyways?"

"Why do you care?" Alicia growled, shooting a venomous look at the red-head. "Aren't you the broad from her work that she never got along with? Chloe?"

Chloe frowned, glancing over at her table. "Look, all that aside...What were you saying about her? Someone took her?"

"Yeah," Alicia said through a sigh. "Was told by a close source that she was drugged and taken out of country by that slimy creep from the band."

"That ugly little bastard she was seen with a few times?" Chloe stared at Alicia with raised eyebrows. If Alicia didn't know any better, she could swear she was seeing sincere shock.

"The very same." Sitting up, Alicia pushed a hand through her hair, trying to push it away from her face. "Still has her with him. Even vacations out here, flaunting her like some prized trophy."

"A prized trophy, huh?" Chloe snickered, tipping back her drink. "Not so sure about that, blondie."

"I know you two never got along," Alicia said, gesturing at Toby to reclaim her half drank beer. "Maybe you could drop the hostility towards her for once."

Chloe flashed a sweet smile, the eyes still oddly cold. "My apologies...You're right." She propped her chin in her hand, elbow resting on the counter surface. "Were you able to talk with her?"

"Yeah, yesterday as a matter of fact. Wanted nothing to do with me."

Chloe narrowed her eyes, a darker smile creeping onto her face. "Well, I suppose it could be understandable. Rumor went around that you two had a major fight the night she disappeared."

"We did," Alicia whispered, unable to meet Chloe's gaze. "It was bad, but I had hoped that things would smooth over within a few days. Then she was gone. I found her after five years and the person I spoke with yesterday was not the person I once knew."

"It makes you wonder what kind of hold he has on her, doesn't it?" Chloe asked in a whisper. "I don't know about you, but if some creepy little guy drugged me and smuggled me out of the country, I wouldn't still be hanging around him, that's for sure."

"You're right," Alicia said, finishing her beer. "Any normal person would feel that way. But at the same time, Hailey wasn't what you would consider normal. Nearly everything that defined normal didn't apply to her."

The little red-head pressed a hand to the taller woman's arm. "You think it's beyond physical control? Like, maybe, it's psychological or something?"

"Something like that."

* * *

Jason always loved checking the Curry's Wall of Fame/Shame. New pictures were added nightly. The wall went back to when Curry's had first opened its doors back in nineteen-ninety-five. Of course, he, Alicia and Hailey were still teenagers then, but it had been the rage of Seattle at the time so it was a given that they would hear of it.

Their own pictures adorned the wall. Numerous ones, in fact. Birthday parties, promotion celebrations and just random acts of their lives. Each picture brought back numerous memories for him.

Pushing through the thick of bodies on the dance floor, he made his way to the bar and ordered a drink, catching a glimpse of Alicia out of the corner of his eye. Her attention was diverted, softly conversing with a tiny little red-head who was quite easy on the eyes.

He was actually a little relieved to see her at the club. After hearing about her stalking her former friend and even confronting her, he expected her to be spending her Friday night parked half a block from the house, watching it like a hawk.

Inching down the bar counter, he flashed a grin at the red-head when her eyes locked with his. Alicia turned slightly, eyes brightening slightly at the sight of him. "Fancy meetin' you here," she snickered. Her cheeks were pink, blue eyes watery.

"And I see that you've had a bit too much to drink already," he chuckled, sliding into the stool beside her.

"That I have," she whispered, grabbing another beer. "Care to join me?"

Toby was already putting a glass of beer in front of him. Nodding his thanks, Jason took a drink, listening to Alicia rattle away about her job, Hailey, her obscenely high rent, Hailey, tax increases, Hailey. The red-head on Alicia's other side seemed to be listening intently to the blond's rantings. Something entertaining about it.

Jason couldn't help but stare at Alicia. Beautiful in any light. But the obsessive gleam was still there, he could see it. Whatever she had uncovered, it wasn't enough. This made him frown into his drink. There had been hope that she was finally saying enough. Oh well, enjoy the night while it's here. She's pretty buzzed and clearly not going anywhere anytime soon, right? He continued to nurse his beer, listening to some weird psycho-babble the red-head was talking about. Did he really hear her say something about Stockholm Syndrome? Holy hell, this broad wasn't another one of their friends, was she?

"You two need to just stop about this," he snapped suddenly. "Leave her alone, for Christ's sake!"

The red-head peered across Alicia's shoulders at him, her eyes wide. "Well, you have to admit that the whole situation is a bit odd, right? She disappears, doesn't take her belongings, doesn't put any notice in at work and then pops up five years later, pretty much unharmed...but changed."

"What's your point?" he demanded, taking another sip from his beer. "Obviously she's doing well. She seems happy. Why can't you just leave her and her family alone? Why must you pick it all apart?"

Alicia made a low snarling noise, her eyes narrowing at the counter surface. "That's not a family," she hissed. "That's some twisted charade put on to keep people from digging too deep."

Jason drew back, glaring at the blond. "Would you listen to yourself, Ali! Really listen to yourself. You've become so obsessed with this, you're blind to anything other than what you believe. The proof was right there in your fucking face and you still want to insist that she's some prisoner or slave. Accept that she's moved on with her life, accept that she left you behind...Just accept it!"

Alicia merely gazed at him with bleary eyes, her lower lip quivering. "You want me to leave my best friend behind? You want me to leave her with him and act like I never found her? He took her, Jason. Drugged her and took her away. Whatever hold he has on her still, it needs to be broken."

"It's called letting go, Ali," he said in a quieter voice. "You saw her yourself. You interacted with her as well. She doesn't want to leave. She's not going to leave. Time to move on with your life."

"I can't," she murmured against her beer. "I won't."

"If you don't stop..." His words trailed. What did he plan to do exactly? Call the police? He wasn't entirely sure he could stomach watching her get thrown in jail. He could go to Hailey and let her know what Alicia was up to, but that could still lead to Alicia getting arrested. But maybe that was what she needed. Or a psych evaluation of some sort.

Alicia let out a sigh, staring at her drink with downcast eyes. She didn't really know what she wanted to do anymore. Why couldn't she have her friend back? Why did it have to fall apart like it did? Why did she run her mouth that cold November morning so many years ago?

Her friend was taken. Smuggled like some illicit commodity.

Taken away, changed.

"Ali," Jason whispered, "please promise me you won't do anything stupid. If you keep pursuing this, they can – and most likely will – throw you in jail."

"Maybe...maybe not," she muttered. "I just want a moment alone with her, away from him and the kid. A chance to break through the person she had become and see if the person I once knew and loved is still under there somewhere."

"She told you herself, right to your face...She wants to be left alone, Ali. Let her be. I can't say this enough times."

The bar counter before them was moving slightly in her field of vision. The alcohol was kicking in and it was going to hit her like a ton of bricks. She needed to stop drinking. Drinking made her thoughts confusing. Drinking made the pain to real.

Something clicked. A weird, almost sinister thought.

He took away someone she cared about. Why not take away someone he cared about? Make him know what it was like to not know. Make him suffer the same way she had been suffering.

No, you can't do that. They would throw you in prison for sure.

It wouldn't be forever. A few days, a few weeks. Just enough to make the creep break.

You must be drunk if you're thinking these kind of thoughts. It's stupid, insane even. You would never be able to get away with it. Something like that would take weeks of planning and you don't have weeks.

It's not that hard, is it? Those townhomes are always on the rental market. Contact a realtor and get a floor plan. Easy peezy, lemon squeezey.

No, she couldn't do that. Could she?

Was she willing to drag their child into the midst of this? Was she willing to drag the only real innocent one into the potential line of fire? He wasn't aware of all the mess surrounding his mother and father.

Remember whose spawn that is, a dark voice reminded her.

Alicia dropped her head into her arms, letting out a heavy sigh. She needed to call it a night and get a cab. She needed to just go home and sleep it all off. Maybe something more tangible would present itself after a good night of sleep. Wake up fresh.

* * *

The hangover was ebbing, but the dull pain still lingered at the front of her brain, just behind her eyes. Sitting at her computer, Alicia stared at her numerous emails in her sent folder, all emails she had sent to Hailey's email. All of them ignored. Hundreds of them. Thousands.

She tried to think of the last time she had done any kind of solid searching. 2D and Noodle said there had been interviews with the former Gorillaz bassist, but never said when they had been conducted. Could have been within the last six months or so. Wasn't that the last time she had checked? Hell, it might have been over six months. She had put so much focus into getting to Plastic Beach, she had all but forgotten about the random checks online.

On a whim, she typed _Niccals_into the Google search bar.

A few things came up, but not a whole lot. A couple of articles about Murdoc's television and movie work, and one of those brief bio's one can sometimes find, usually created by fans.

The largest article was relatively current. Published in some British music magazine almost four months ago. Running through the article, she paused about mid-way through:

_After breaking away from Gorillaz in 2010, he went on to lead a relatively low-key life, disappearing from the spot-light for nearly two years. When he resurfaced in 2012, he surprised friends and fans alike when he reappeared sober, married and with an infant son._

_"It shocked everyone," he says with a chuckle. "I suppose everyone thought I would be this sleazy, drug addicted creep for the rest of my life. I have to admit, though, that it was pretty (expletive) funny seeing the looks on their faces when I introduced this hot little American bird as my wife."_

_It was upon this reappearance that he was approached by BBC to write and perform musical pieces for some of their various television programs. While his instrument of choice is bass guitar, he's no stranger to the piano or acoustic guitar. His most famous piece, which many thought were a collaboration with other musicians under his direction, was revealed to be a piece he had made and mixed himself. Playing several instruments individually and then mixing them together with his recording equipment. It was that little piece of award nominated gold that led to being requested for numerous other projects through-out the United Kingdom and even over in America._

_"What makes this all so bloody great is that I can do all of this from my home studio and just send the tracks to where they need to go," he says. "No tour dates, no traveling, no jet-lag and no rows with fellow band-members. I can actually enjoy the life I achieved."_

The rest of the article focused on the different shows and movies he had worked on, but nothing else. The article was surprisingly vague about his family. Of course, it was a music magazine, so the focus would be on the music, wouldn't it? The man was talented. No point in wasting the talent away, right?

The other article was similar, once again just nipping a bit at his personal life. Just like 2D and Noodle had told her, he preferred to keep his private life private.

_Married?_

She couldn't remember if she had seen a ring on Hailey's hand. But she hadn't really been paying much attention to the woman's hands. She had been too preoccupied in studying her face, trying to read her expressions as they had talked.

This could make things a bit more difficult. It also made Alicia more confused. Hailey used to talk about how she would never get married. Toby said that people change. She didn't want to believe that. She wanted to believe that the Hailey she once knew was fighting to get free from the Hailey he had turned her into.

Is it so hard to believe that she might actually be happy?

No. But how can you be happy being confined to the role of housewife? How can she be happy having to rely on him for anything she needed? What woman would ever be happy having to rely on a man for the things they needed? Hailey wasn't that kind of woman. At least, the Hailey that Alicia knew would never have been content with such a life.

_People change_, Toby told her.

Not like this, though.

The more Alicia stewed over it, the more she started to see the child as part of the equation. Hailey may have said she had no interest in kids, but once faced with having one, her attitude could very well have changed. It happens. What if the kid was the only thing that held her to him? Take the kid out of the equation and not only could she possibly get Hailey back, but she could still inflict the pain she wanted on the man. While it was clear from observation that Hailey was the primary care-giver to the child, Murdoc was seen often enough playing with the boy as well. He felt something for the boy, obviously.

She didn't have long to plan, though. A week and a half at the most. She would have to figure out where to keep the boy and how to get to him whenever she could to ensure he had food and water. She would have to figure out when she could get into the townhouse. She would have to figure out an opening to get to the boy.

First thing was first. Get the floor-plans to the townhouse. And then, procure a place to hide the child, somewhere where nobody could hear him. Her apartment was out of the question. The whole building would be able to hear the boy if he started crying and screaming, which he would most likely do.

From there, she would play it by ear.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Getting the floor-plans of the townhouse had proven easier than Alicia had thought. All she had to do was pose as a potential renter and ask about them. Not a bad little place, that was for sure. The lay-out was simple. Living room, kitchen, dining room, a half bathroom and an office on the main floor above the garage, three bedrooms, a bathroom off the master bedroom and another full sized bathroom made up the top floor.

She stood inside, her heart pounding so hard, she could hear it in her ears. She had managed to slip in from a back alley, through their narrow little backyard and in via an unlocked sliding door. She was on limited time, the trio gone for a short time. It was a test run. To see how quickly she could get in and get out without being noticed.

Inside was rather nice. Nothing overly extravagant, but still nice all the same. Almost a simple elegance to the furnishings and décor. The framed art that littered the walls matched their personalities to a T. Lots of dark stuff. But they were offset by the occasional portrait featuring the weird little family.

Alicia found herself lingering in the narrow little hallway that led to the stairs, staring around in quiet wonder. The scent within the house screamed Murdoc's presence loud and clear. Still the same cologne after five years? But she could also detect a more feminine scent, most likely whatever Hailey wore on a daily basis.

Stop fucking around and get upstairs.

Once upstairs, Alicia stared at the numerous closed doors. The hallway was even more narrow than the one below and none of the doors told her what was what. She could have to open each one. The one at the very end of the hallway had to be the master. It meant that Alec's room was one of the flanking ones.

Moving forward, she paused at the closed master bedroom door. She was curious to see what it looked like. Twisting the knob, she pushed it open slowly and peered in, almost dreading what she would see.

The interior almost looked like any normal master bedroom. A massive king sized bed, a couple of tall dressers, what looked to be a closet. The things that threw the image off before her were the handcuffs hanging from the wrought iron bed-frame. She stared at those for a long moment, unsure of what to make of the sight before her. Apparently, some things haven't changed.

Drawing back, she closed the door and checked the door to her left, revealing what was most likely the third bedroom, furnished into a playroom. Toys were scattered across the floor, the toychest over-flowing. She smiled at the sight, pulling the door closed.

The door directly across was the room she was looking for. Small bed, a dresser with a little TV/DVD combo perched upon it and a little foot-locker type thing at the foot of the bed. Amazingly normal. But the child was pretty normal, wasn't he? Seemed a bit unreal, actually. Especially if you knew anything about his parents.

Time was running short. She had no idea where they had gone. Could have been a run to the store, could have been a get-together with 2D and Noodle...could have been anything. For all she knew, they were pulling down the street right now.

Rushing down the stairs, she darted through the sliding door and shut it behind her. Slipping quietly from the narrow little porch, she heard the garage opening from the front. Ice water ran through her veins as she broke into a full run across the yard, leaping over the fence and hitting the alleyway in a heap, bruising her arm. Groaning, she slowly pushed herself up to her feet, hearing the townhouse come to life from the other side of the tall wooden fence. The slider was opening, sound of small feet running across the porch. Riff of Hailey's laughter from within.

She trudged over to her car, which was parked just at the end of the alley. Every muscle ached now from her fall. She needed to come up with something fast. They were returning back to England in barely a week. She still had to figure out where the hell she was going to keep the kid.

Cruising away, she found herself fumbling for her pack of cigarettes, her hands shaking so bad, she almost dropped it. Pulling one out, she lit it quickly and kept her gaze locked on the road ahead of her. Mental checklist verifying that there would be nothing at the townhouse that gave away the presence of an intruder. Last thing she needed was them on-alert.

Once home, she sank down onto her sofa, her hands pressed to her face. Could she really go through with this? Being in the house with them gone had been nerve wracking enough. She could easily lose her nerve before even getting the kid out of the house and get caught red handed. There would be no way to explain her way out of it. No way to shield herself. She was the intruder. There would be nothing to stop them from causing some serious damage.

She lay there for a long moment, her mind trying to wrap around her poorly put together plan. Something out of pure impulse. She needed to think carefully. Go over every avenue.

There were numerous abandoned buildings in the city. Many of them for sale or lease. Surely one of them out there would be a sufficient place to hide the boy. Far enough away to ensure nobody would stumble in on her with the child.

Alicia slowly uncovered her face, chewing at her lower lip. It was all falling into place now.

* * *

Gina sat hunched over at her desk, the paperwork before her blurring into a jumbled mess. Drawing back, she rubbed at her eyes. She needed her glasses. This was getting to be just a bit too much. She was due for a break, wasn't she? Glancing at the clock, she let out a groan. Still a good hour away.

Something exciting was happening outside of her office. She could hear Chloe and her cronies going absolutely bat-shit crazy, whispering excitedly at one another. Some confusion from others. Pushing herself from the desk, Gina stood up, making her way to the door.

Standing there, reaching out for the knob, cracking her familiar crooked grin, stood Hailey. Dressed casually in jeans and a sweater, her hair tied back in a loose pony-tail. "Hey stranger."

Gina merely stood there, staring at the woman as if she were seeing a ghost. Her dark eyes were wide, her mouth just slightly agape. They stared at one another for a long moment before finally Gina flapped her mouth, her words coming out small and whispy. "Oh my god, is it really you?"

Leaning in the door-frame, Hailey merely nodded her head and snickered. "Been a while, yeah?"

Gina couldn't help but notice the slight trace of accent. But otherwise, it was the same voice that had once entertained her daily for so many years. "Where the hell have you been this whole time?" Gina leaned against her desk, gesturing at the other woman. "Lookin' good, girl, but seriously, what the hell happened? How does a person disappear off the face of the planet and then pop up later like she was never gone to begin with? That takes some skills."

Hailey shrugged her narrow shoulders. "Wasn't actually trying to stay under the radar. Just happened that way. I've been out in the open for years. Even come and gone through Seattle."

"Alicia has been worried to death this whole time," Gina said, letting out a sigh. "Calls here once a week or so to see if any one of us has seen you or heard from you."

Something in Hailey's expression flickered. The care-free look shifting a split second to something close to irritation. There and gone just as quick. She cracked another smile, gesturing over her shoulder. "We should go out to eat, Gina."

The taller woman looked up at the clock. Still a little ways until lunch, but she could easily get out of any kind of reprimand. "Lunch sounds great, actually."

"Grab your jacket."

Gina moved without hesitation, grabbing her jacket from her chair and following Hailey down the narrow hallway towards the office lobby where the elevator was. What the hell was wrong with her leg? She couldn't remember Hailey ever having a limp. "Uhhh...your leg!"

"Never mind my leg," Hailey muttered. "I need to ask you a favor."

The elevator closed around them, silence save for their breathing. Gina continued to stare at Hailey's leg. "How did that happen?"

"I'll explain in a moment. Please, can you do me a favor. It's nothing big."

"Tell me what you want me to do and I will tell you whether I could do it," Gina said, leaning against the wall.

The elevator chimed, the doors opening and revealing the main lobby. Hailey let out an irritated sigh. "Do not tell Alicia you've seen me or spoken with me. Next time she calls, tell her that she needs to stop calling or you will go after her for harassment."

Crossing through the massive main lobby, Gina continued to trail behind Hailey. The request was simple, but why did Gina not want to agree to it? There was no malice to Hailey's tone. Nothing about her demeanor that was alarming in any way (other than re-appearing five years later in one piece). Hadn't the two women been friends since they were kids? What had changed? "Can I ask why you're asking me this?" Gina asked as they made a brisk walk down the sidewalk. "You two were like best friends, weren't you?"

"Not anymore," Hailey said, stuffing her hands into her jean pockets. "Found out she was no different than half the other assholes in this world. I've moved on with my life and she needs to accept it. Please, Gina, just tell her to stop calling. I want nothing more to do with her."

They lay claim to a small table within the little restaurant. Sitting across from one another, Gina stared at Hailey intently. There were little things about the woman that were different. Her hair was longer, her bangs, which were once the same length as the rest of her hair, were now shorter and swept to the side, the ends grazing along her jaw. Faint lines around her eyes, shadows lying just beneath the green orbs. She also seemed a bit more filled out, her hips a little wider than what Gina remembered. Still small-framed, but clearly changed.

Ordering a soft drink, Hailey leaned back in her chair. "Ginger chicken sounds good."

Gina shook her head, rubbing at her temples. "Okay, so you and Ali had a massive falling out and now you want nothing to do with her...but that still doesn't explain why you disappeared, where you went or what the hell has happened over the last five years..."

Hailey took a sip from her drink as it was set before her, her green eyes scanning around the restaurant casually. "Meh...been mucking about, I suppose. Married now. Four year old son."

Gina flashed a broad smile. "That's good to hear. Really good to hear."

A small chuckle erupted from Hailey as she took another sip from her drink. "Funny how things work, eh? But life has been good."

"What's he like?" Gina asked with a smile. "Who's the guy that was crazy enough to tame Seattle's wildest woman?"

There was a playful expression on the woman's face. Smirking, Hailey took another sip from her soft drink. "Professional musician. Works on music tracks for movies and some television shows."

"Anything I might have heard?" Gina asked, taking a drink from her own soft drink.

"Nothing here in the states, really. He did work on an episode of House, but other than that, most of his work is based out of England."

Gina frowned, now staring at Hailey oddly. "England...? You mean...you, him...?"

"Seems that way, yeah," Hailey chuckled. "Interesting how life turns out."

"Alicia always thought he was behind your disappearance."

"Enough about Alicia," Hailey muttered darkly. "I washed my hands of her five years ago."

Gina felt a small shiver at Hailey's tone. Something menacing just beneath the surface. As their food was finally brought to them, Gina found herself picking at her sesame chicken. "I don't get it, Hailey. What the hell happened between you two that caused this rift?"

Hailey frowned into her ginger chicken. "The things she said...I never been so hurt in my life, Gina. It's one thing when people you don't really care for say shit, but when it comes out of your so-called best friend's mouth..."

Gina's eyes surfaced from her food, her brow furrowed. "It must have been something for you to decide to end the friendship right then and there."

"She ended it the moment she opened her mouth," Hailey whispered. "I enjoyed my life. I saw nothing wrong with how I lived my life. I didn't see any correlation between how I lived my life and my childhood, Gina. But apparently she did. And apparently it meant I was too fucked up to ever have anything normal in life. I was expected to be her crazy little sidekick."

Letting out a sigh, Hailey resumed her meal as Gina stared at her. Gina understood that all too well. All the years of being told she could never amount to anything. She couldn't imagine the hurt Hailey felt over hearing her own friend say it. "I don't think Alicia realizes how badly it hurt you," she said finally. "She's spent five years trying to find you, Hailey. She was so obsessed with finding out what had became of you, it destroyed her relationship with Jason."

"She knows how much it hurt," Hailey spat. "She knows." There was a flash of pain, something just there. "I knew she didn't really understand my life. And it had been refreshing to have someone who understood so well, even if only for a few days. She was jealous of that."

"Must have been a helluva click for you to take off with him after just knowing him a few days," Gina said, letting out a small chuckle. "Especially with how the tour had ended like it did. All sorts of weird shit seemed to have gone down. And Alicia was convinced that something horrible had happened to you and he was behind it."

"He was stressed and tired from touring," Hailey said. "And decided to end the tour with a bit of a bang and some head-scratching. Just all part of their ongoing gimmicks. I found it all rather amusing myself. Little bit of mystery and intrigue."

"I suppose that sounds plausible," Gina whispered. "Just seems a bit over the top, if you ask me. Had everyone talking and speculating. There were all sorts of rumors circulating around the band as it was and then when all that shit went down...wow."

"The things one does in the name of entertainment," Hailey snickered. "But it was a good way to go on out, if you ask me. They were all getting tired. Wanted to pursue different avenues."

"What led to his current profession? Wouldn't that be similar to what he had been doing?"

"Not really," Hailey said, sitting back in the chair and wiping at her mouth. "There's a music store in the city that he would frequent. Started performing little jam sessions there with the owner. He got approached by someone from one of the country's major television stations. From there, he even got a few film offers. He works out of a studio in the house. Mixes them, edits them...records them and then sends them to where they need to go."

"Does he still perform with Gorillaz?"

Hailey gave a brief nod. "Every so often, Noodle and Stu come over and they do a few local shows from time to time. Russ is done, busy with his own thing. Back up drummer fills his place now. They're rare, though."

"What do you do now?"

"Stay home, take care of Alec. Funny how it turned out, eh? I used to think that I would never let that happen. Used to think that women who were like that were a disgrace to females everywhere...but it's not that bad. And he's home, too, so there's help. Life is good, Gina. I mean, I live in England and I have a holiday home here in the states. I travel. I have a wonderful family. I can do whatever I want. And Alicia actually believed that there was no way I could ever have this."

"Wasn't Alicia disturbed about your particular little quirks when it came to bedroom play? If I remember right, you were into some pretty rough shit."

A weird little grin cracked across her face as she finished the last few bites of her ginger chicken. "She was a prude. I knew what I liked and wasn't afraid to admit it. And that hasn't changed."

"You mean...you still...?"

"Taking the fifth."

"What about your son? Aren't you afraid he will think it's something else?"

"No," she said flatly. "If it can be hidden by clothing, it's fair game." The crooked grin broadened, another snicker erupting from her. "You should see Murdoc's back."

"If only more people were as open as you, Hailey. That's what I've always liked about you." Gina laughed loudly, taking another drink from her soft drink. "Too bad Alicia couldn't see this."

Hailey shrugged, tucking a credit card into the leather bill-fold that now sat on the table between them. "Well, it's done and past. Rub it in her face. I couldn't ask for anything better right now."

Back out on the sidewalk, Hailey lit a cigarette, slowly starting to walk back towards the office building. Gina lit her own, the two of them walking side by side down the sidewalk, side-stepping others. With the semi-pleasant weather, everyone was out on foot. It was difficult maintaining pace with the smaller woman. She walked slower. Gina flashed a quick look down at her feet, startled to see the left foot turned slightly inward. How had she not noticed that? "So...you gonna explain the leg now?"

"Got broke in an accident. We were too far away to get adequate help in a timely fashion and the doctors were only able to do so much. It was bad. Almost lost it."

"Too far away to get help? Where the hell were you when this happened?"

Hailey paused, staring up at the sky a moment. "Holiday spot. Kinda secluded."

Pausing just outside the doors, Gina flashed a smile at Hailey. "It was good seeing you, Hailey. It really was. Glad to see you're doing so well for yourself."

"We should get together again. Before I have to leave. Maybe see about getting the families together or something."

Gina smiled, pulling Hailey into an embrace. "I would really like that."

Drawing back, Hailey gave a small salute before turning and making her way down the sidewalk. It had been a nice visit. Why hadn't she considered contacting Gina sooner? Anxiety over Alicia finding out, perhaps? Even before Gina had said anything, Hailey assumed that Alicia was calling her former employer regularly. Gina she could trust, but what of the others? Chloe could not be trusted, and neither could her lackeys. There had just been too much of a chance that someone would tell Alicia that she had been spotted or in contact, whether deliberate or by accident. She wanted nothing to do with Alicia. She knew the woman would never let her be.

Letting out a sigh, she hailed a taxi. There was a busy afternoon ahead of her. They were meeting up with Noodle and Stu for dinner across town. And then after dinner, 2D and Noodle were planning on taking Alec for the evening so they could go out. Invade Curry's, see if Toby was still working there.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The lunchroom of Richmond, Gregory and Carter was alive with the dull din of too many voices. One had to strain to pick apart individual conversation. Nearly everyone who worked there gave Chloe and her little band of lackeys a wide girth as they moved through the spacious lunchroom to their normal table.

Gary danced around Chloe as she took her seat at their normal table. "I can't believe she actually showed up! Blows this place off without a word and then has the balls to show up years later like she owns the place! Just walked in and went straight for Gina's office!"

"I was there, dumb-ass!" Chloe snapped, scooting her chair in. "I saw the same thing you did, now didn't I?"

Gary drew back, dropping his gaze to the floor. "Well, yeah...but still...And she looked like shit."

Chloe smirked, nibbling on a bag of carrots. The woman did seem different. It was the way she carried herself. Almost an air about her. She didn't even give anyone a glance as she came out of the elevator. Limped her way to Gina's door without saying a word to anyone. The limp had been a surprise but hardly a concern to Chloe.

Gary took a bite of his sandwich, his eyes on the petite red-head. "What do you think her and Gina talked about?"

"Well, considering Gina made it clear that we were to no longer take calls from the Alicia woman, I would assume she was a part of their conversation." Chloe's eyes surfaced from her food, staring around her. Her circle was shrinking. Rather alarming. It meant that her influence through the firm was waning. All that really remained were a few of her more loyal followers. Sneering through her food, she drew back from the table. "Makes you wonder what she's hiding from, really. Why doesn't she want her friend to find her or know she's been around?"

Gary glanced behind him, towards where Gina office was. "She's with that guitar player from that weird ass band, right? He's a foreigner. How the hell was she able to go back with him so quickly?"

"I've been trying to figure that out, Gary," Chloe murmured. "There are a few scenarios. He may have had property somewhere state-side...could have had her hidden there while they got the proper documentation."

"What's the other scenario?" he asked, taking another bite.

"She could have already been prepared for international travel. Easy enough to do, when you think about it. Time consuming when you're in a crunch, but if she already had the things she needed...not hard to book a trip and skip town."

Gary set his sandwich down, his face curling into a mischievous smile. "Given how abruptly everything had happened...doesn't it make you wonder if her documents are even legit? What if something bad went down, like everyone suspected?"

Something clicked on the woman's face, her fork lingering in front of her mouth. She had never considered that. And it was also a very real scenario. The man was wealthy. Easy enough to obtain fraudulent travel documents for someone on a moment's notice when you have the cash to spare. The idiots that the airlines pay to check that kind of stuff would never be able to tell a fake from the real deal if the fake was made well enough.

Chloe got to her feet, shoving the rest of her lunch into her little cooler. That was something to look into. Surely she could find someone who would be able to check on something like that. She had enough connections. And if not her, maybe her dad.

Gina watched the smaller woman suspiciously as she darted back towards her office. Her phone lay on her desk, blinking to alert her of a new message: **So, have you figured out what time will be good?**

It was coming from a phone with an odd number sequence. Furrowing her brow at the phone, she stared at the message and the number for a long moment before finally cracking a smile and punching in her response: **Tonight would be good, if it works for you. Meet up for dinner or something. Becky wants to meet Alec.**

The phone was silent for a moment before Hailey's message popped up: **How old is she now? Six, seven? Bet she's getting big.**

Gina's eyes flickered up at her door, watching the others pass by. Chloe had disappeared into her own office, shut away to plot whatever her next move might be. She was always plotting things. Gina had to wonder just how come the bitch hadn't gotten fired yet. She had even brought it up with the board of directors, the chairman, nearly everyone. Nobody wanted to touch her. She had connections. Her father was a big contributor to a lot of their projects.

Hitting the reply button, Gina bent low over her phone: **She's actually eight now, LOL. All I had to say was that Alec's dad was a member of Gorillaz and she went nuts. Dave listens to their first CD all the time. Becky loves it.**

A few moments passed once Gina sent her message, patiently waiting for Hailey's response. Short, not so sweet, and to the point: **What's the little cunt up to?**

Gina frowned. Her eyes surfaced from the phone again, spotting Chloe making her way across the copy room. Bending over her phone again, she punched at the pad: **Same shit, different person. She's starting to burn her bridges, tho. Most of her little group of cronies has dwindled. They've either gotten fired or quit. She doesn't seem to think she can be touched, which I suppose she can't...Her fucking dad is one of the company's investors.**

Hailey's response was quick: **One of these days, she's going to fuck over the wrong person, Gina. And I plan to be there when that day comes. Humiliate her even worse.**

Gina tapped at her phone: **You know as well as I do the little silver spoon bitch will never go down. Her daddy rescues her. So long as her dad is willing to help her, there's nothing anyone can do.**

Hailey's message popped up: **Yeah, we'll see about that. Anywho...when you want to meet up? Muds says tonight works fine. I think he's getting tired of Stu's constant mindless ramblings about art. Goes over his head. Does Dave like soccer? We got a game channel package that features soccer games from all over the globe, dude.**

Gina cracked a smile, punching in her response: **How about 6pm? I'll bring some wine, the kids can play, the men can have their bonding time and we can sit in the kitchen and get a little tipsy.**

* * *

Jason peered over his shoulder, seeing Alicia still bent over her notebook in the far table, away from the main crowds, tucked away almost out of sight. She had showed up at Curry's barely a half hour after him, going straight towards the back and had been there for the better part of a hour. She said nothing to anyone, her attention directed on the little spiral notebook, pen scratching away as she jotted stuff down. Frowning, he turned his attention back to Toby, the bartender. "She's up to something," he muttered.

"I'd say so," Toby said, shoving another beer at the man.

Nodding his thanks, Jason grabbed the beer and took a massive drink from it. "She's obsessed with this whole Hailey business."

"Speaking of which, her and her husband came in here just the other night," Toby muttered.

Jason perked his head up. "Really?"

Toby nodded. "Nothing extraordinary about the visit. I tried telling Ali that people change and all that shit. Hailey's gotta be close to forty by now, right? Did Ali think they would be joined at the hip and running amok for all eternity?"

"I don't know," Jason sighed, resting his head into his hand. "It's obvious that Hailey doesn't want to be bothered, but Ali just won't let it go." He frowned, glancing over his shoulder again at the woman sitting across the dimly lit club. "You didn't tell Ali that Hailey had been here, did you?"

Toby erupted into a belly shaking laugh. "Christ, no! Not that there was much to tell, anyways. They came in, had a few drinks, danced a bit and conversed with some of the other folks here. Just seemed like your average middle-aged couple out and about. She showed me a photo of their son. Cute little shit."

"That's good to hear. She seems happy."

"I would say so," Toby said, smiling. "I saw nothing alarming about their interactions. He had to help her when they were dancing, though. Her leg got messed up bad, I guess."

"Yeah, heard something about that. Did she say how it happened?" Jason asked, taking another drink from his glass.

"She said it got broke and it never healed right. Didn't say how it got broke, though." Toby shrugged his shoulders for emphasis as he fixed a drink for another one of the club patrons. "Minus the predatory bed-hopping she used to do, it was almost like having the old Hailey here. It was good to see her, good to see that she was doing so well. Husband seems like a nice guy. Not exactly what I pictured her settling down with, but nothing anyone does surprises me anymore."

"You know who he is, right?" Jason asked with a smirk. Toby was one of those who knew just about every band out there. It would be a shock if the man didn't know who he had seen.

"Yeah, whats-his-name from that band, Gorillaz," Toby said, chuckling. "Complete polar opposite of what Hailey's normal type was. Considerably older than her, too, if I'm not mistaken." That had really been the shock when he was introduced to the little foul-mouthed Brit. Too many years of watching Hailey drift through various men, all of which were tall, well built and nice on the eyes. He had been completely unprepared when Hailey introduced the short and wiry little man as her husband.

"I guess he does other stuff now," Jason said. "They live just outside of London and come here for vacation. Pretty well to do, from the sounds of things."

"Apparently, she controls the finances," Toby snickered. "He even admitted that he could spend it faster than he brings it in. She keeps him on an allowance."

Jason burst out laughing, almost spilling his drink across the counter. "Christ, that's funny!"

"Oh, they both had a good laugh about it," Toby said, shoving a fresh drink to another customer. "As odd as they look together, they're sorta cute together at the same time."

"Ali thinks he's got some sort of control over Hailey," Jason muttered darkly, glancing over his shoulder again.

"I think it's the other way around," Toby said with a smirk. "I don't mean like controlling what they say and do...I think he's completely enamored with her."

Jason thought back to when the two had first met. It seemed that way even then. "They clicked almost from the moment they met," he said, finishing the last of his beer. "Similar backgrounds, similar attitudes..."

"Why is Ali so against it anyways? I would think she would be happy that her best friend found someone she was happy with."

"It's the burning question, Toby," Jason said, sitting back in the stool. "I think Hailey hit it on the head when she said that Ali wanted her kept at her side, unable to move forward. She wanted her to be there while Ali moved onto the next chapter in her life."

"Seriously?" Toby muttered, now looking past Jason at the two women. "Hailey was supposed to stick around and be her little playmate for all eternity? It was okay for her to find someone and settle down, but Hailey had to stay back a few paces?"

"I think so," Jason chuckled. "Sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?"

"Laughable, actually," Toby hissed, narrowing his eyes across the club. "I think I just lost respect for the woman."

"I lost respect for her a while back, Toby," Jason muttered. "She actually told Hailey that she didn't deserve normal things because of her background."

The bartender was now staring at Jason with confusion. "Normal things?"

"Families...kids...things like that. Said that she was too fucked up in the head for that stuff."

"That's fuckin' cold," Toby hissed, baring his teeth. "No wonder Hailey won't talk to her."

"You would think she would understand that! But noooooo...it's a huge control thing and he's some monster that we need to rescue Hailey from."

Both men paused, staring at each other for a long moment. Toby cast a glance over at where Alicia was sitting. "I caught a glimpse of her notebook when I brought over her first drink. I saw floor-plans of some kind."

Jason perked his head up, staring at Toby. "Floor plans? For what?"

"Couldn't say," Toby said, shooting another glance over. "But it seems to be important. She's been jotting stuff since she got here and the floor-plans had little notes scribbled all over them."

Jason slowly got to his feet, crossing the distance of the club towards her table. So preoccupied, she didn't even realize that he had approached her. Standing there, he stared at her for a long moment, watching as she muttered to herself a little, writing something down. Too dark to really make out her writing. "Ali," he said loudly.

Alicia jumped, the pen flying from her hands. "Christ on crackers, don't do that!" Slamming the notebook closed, she peered up at Jason with wide and fearful eyes. "You scared the shit out of me, Jason."

He slid into the chair across from her, glaring. "You got something up your sleeve, Ali. I can smell it."

"New therapy method," she said quickly. "Journal. Whenever the bad thoughts come around, I write them down. Not very original, but it seems to be working."

"And why do you need floor-plans for a journal?" he asked, raising a single eye-brow.

Her gaze dropped, her expression vacant for a moment. Lost in thought. Flashing a small smile, she raised her eyes, locking with his. "Don't worry about it Jason. It's unimportant."

"Unimportant, huh?" He let out a dark chuckle, folding his arms onto the table. "Don't play me for stupid, Ali. What are they to, exactly?"

"An old building I am considering buying and turning into a shop," she hissed, glaring at him. "I told you it was unimportant."

"Sure it's not a townhouse...like maybe one on the hill?"

Alicia sneered, her gaze becoming acidic. "Get away from me, Jason. Go be the voice of reason for someone else."

Shaking his head, Jason got to his feet and made his way back over to the bar at the front. Toby was staring at him quizzically as he resumed his beer. "I think she's losing it, Toby."

"What do you think she's doing?" the bartender asked.

"I don't know, man. But whatever it is...it's not going to be good."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The townhouse was quieting down for the night. Lights going dark from various windows, the only light now from a dim little lamp in what Alicia knew was the living room. She sat in her car, parked in its usual spot just down the street a ways, watching the house carefully. It was now the only house with its light still on, the rest of the street and homes dark for the night.

Stepping out of the car, Alicia rounded the line of townhouses to the back alley, quickly able to identify which home was theirs based off the collection of toys in the narrow little yard. She crossed the yard quickly, her body trembling with a mixture of fear, anxiety and adrenaline. It would be her luck that the slider was locked up tight. If that was the case, she would have to wait it out until the couple went to bed and then take her chance climbing up the front to the main balcony.

The sliding door opened without a sound and Alicia stood in their kitchen, her body shaking so hard, she could feel her teeth chattering. From the living room, music could be heard. Something slow and almost intoxicating..

Faint movement and the soft murmur of voices from down the narrow little hallway. Occasional creaking from the sofa accompanied by their soft laughter. Alicia could feel her nerve leaving her. The stairs were just tucked away behind a wall, but it still meant slipping behind them to get to it. Lord knows what they would do to her if they caught her in their home.

She took a deep breath and padded down the hallway, just catching a glimpse of them sitting on the plush sofa, the back of their heads all that was visible. Veering around the wall, she climbed the stairs silently, freezing at the top when she heard the couch creak again. Oh, Christ, one of them was getting up! What if they came upstairs? She had nowhere to hide!

No sound of footfall, just the continued low creaking from the sofa, more soft murmurs and giggles. Alicia craned her head, catching a glimpse of the sofa, but enough to be out of their own field of vision if they happen to look in her direction. For once, she could say she was happy with what she saw. Hailey was sitting across his lap, their mouths pressed together in a heated kiss. If things were going in the direction she thought they were going in, they would be too preoccupied and noisy to overhear anything else. But how was she supposed to get the kid out of the house if Hailey was now facing towards where she would be moving through?

Too late now. She would have to wait them out, wouldn't she?

She glanced at her watch. Nine-thirty. Maybe she would get lucky and they would move to their room. Easy enough to hide upstairs, right?

No time to think about that. She needed to get things in motion. If she had to wait a short while, she would have to wait, wouldn't she? Besides, the man was pushing fifty. No way could it be more than a few moments and then off to bed, right?

Moving down the hallway without a sound, she paused just outside Alec's partially open door. Dull blue-ish glow from a small lamp or nightlight, but the room was quiet. She pushed the door open, revealing the child's freakishly normal looking bedroom. The four year old lay sprawled across the bed in an angle that only children could pull off without hurting themselves. One leg hanging off the edge, head turned, mouth agape, arms flopped listlessly off to one side. Alicia paused just in the doorway, staring at the still little figure on the bed.

_Why are you stopping now?_

I don't know if I can do this. I want my friend back, but not like this. She'll never forgive me.

_He needs to know what it's like to lose someone, to not know what has become of them._

This is her son, too.

_She'll get over it. She doesn't belong here. She belongs back at your side._

Alicia fumbled into her pockets, pulling out the bottle of chloroform and the handkerchief. Pouring some of the liquid onto the cloth, she inched closer to the bed, not realizing she was holding her breath until the child stirred and his eyes started to open. Exhaling loudly in the narrow little room, she moved forward quickly and pressed the cloth against his mouth and nose. His eyes snapped open, a low muffled sound coming from him as his hands came up, clawing fruitlessly at her arms and hands.

His legs flailed, slamming against the mattress hard, the noise echoing. She refused to meet his terror-filled eyes as she climbed halfway onto the bed in an effort to restrain him. He was small for his age, easy to get under control. More muffled cries, two words coming through the cloth with near-perfect clarity: _Mumma! Daddy!_

Tears were streaming from his eyes, his movement becoming more and more sluggish. She could feel tears in her own eyes. Lord knows the terror the child felt. She felt relief when she realized that the chloroform was starting to take affect, his hands falling limply to his sides, his eyes half mast and glazed, his muffled screams dying down to slurred whimpers.

This was taking an eternity, it seemed.

He was fighting unconsciousness, weakly moving against her. Finally, his eyes rolled back and he went still beneath her, his breath escaping in a soft sigh. Alicia pulled the cloth away from his face, drawing back slowly, trying to climb from his little bed without making too much noise.

The noises from downstairs had stopped, sound of heavy footfall on the stairs. A rough and hacking cough followed by a hushed male voice. Alicia froze where she stood, realizing who it was. She pressed her back against the wall, shadowed by the door.

Christ, the door! It wasn't open that far!

She could hear him breathing, pausing just at the child's door and looking within. Squeezing her eyes shut, she held her breath, hearing his footfall come through the doorway and into the little bedroom. Lighter footsteps could be heard just in the hallway. "What's wrong?" she heard Hailey ask.

"Thought I heard somethin'," he muttered, drawing back through the doorway and pulling it partially closed. "Hearin' thins', I s'pose."

Alicia remained against the wall, her breath shallow. Soft click of their door closing. Hushed voices coming from the other side. Shooting a glance over at the unconscious child, she moved from the wall slowly, inching back towards the bed. He looked like he was merely sleeping, his body barely moving as he breathed. Chewing against her lower lip, she slid her arms under his narrow little shoulders and legs, almost cringing when she realized he was wet. Faint smell of urine. The poor little guy had wet himself, most likely during their brief struggle.

She scooped him up, bracing him against her body as she slipped from the room, pulling the door back to its original position and silently padded down the hallway. The stairs proved harder to manage than she thought, unable to see where her feet were going. She had to take it slower than she had wanted, stepping carefully. Once at the foot of the stairs, she moved quickly, darting down the hall towards the slider, moment of panic when the door didn't budge. Quick flick of the little lock and the door slid open soundlessly. Moving through the slider, she pulled it shut, almost crying out when the door hit its frame hard enough to rattle the wall around it.

Christ, get out of here and get out of here now!

Breaking into a run with the gangly little bundle, she bolted across the yard, fumbling with the little gate. Peering over her shoulder, she saw lights coming on from upstairs.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Throwing open the gate with a grunt, she ran through, rushing down the alley. From behind her, she could hear what sounded like muffled screaming, the sound of the slider being thrown open. Good fucking god, she was crazy to think she could have pulled this off. He was looking for the intruder. Had to be him, she could hear Hailey's half screaming sobs from within the house and the footfall across the porch was too heavy to be hers.

Just at the opposite end of the alley was a small apartment building, and right there against the fence was a dumpster. She was almost sobbing when she finally reached it, wedging herself and the child in between the large rubbish container and the fence, she waited. She could hear the crunch of footsteps in the gravel of the alley. Another noise, something she hadn't taking into consideration. An oddly familiar clicking noise. She knew that sound. She had heard it through numerous movies.

He was armed.

"Oh fuck," she whispered, wishing she could sink down. Her legs shook beneath her weight, sweat pouring down her face. Now what the hell was she supposed to do? She hadn't counted on them having a fucking gun in the house.

Hailey's voice could be heard in the distance, trying desperately to talk through her sobs. "Did you find him?"

Murdoc's voice, just yards from where Alicia was hiding, clearly strained. "Get back inside, Hailey. Call Stu an' Noods. If I find whoever did this...not even fuckin' god can help their sorry hide."

Alicia felt a momentary stab of pity for the man. He was fighting to maintain his composure while he spoke, but his own panic was there, just below the surface. From her darkened hiding place, she saw him creeping along the alley-way, looking around, the small handgun clenched in his knuckly fist.

"You better hope I dun' find you," he hissed through gritted teeth. "I know you're here somewhere."

Fuckin' A, what if he lurked around the alley most of the night? What if Alec came around before she could get the kid out of here? This was a bad idea. A horrid idea. What the hell had she been thinking?

Someone, one of the neighbors most likely, hollered at Murdoc. "Everything alright, Murdoc? I thought I heard screaming."

"It's a'right, mate," he assured whoever it was. "Had a prowler or somethin' of the sort."

"Do we need to call the police?"

"Doubtful. Whoever it was, they're long gone. Probably just some bloody kids."

Alicia couldn't help but notice that he kept the handgun pressed to his side, in the shadows, his attention on one of the homes a few buildings down from his own. There was the sound of a slider door being pulled shut and then silence. Murdoc glanced around, a heavy sigh erupting from him, his shoulders slumping. He was starting to turn, to make his way back over to the townhouse. Alicia felt a rush of relief, only to have it shattered with the white milky gleam of headlights slicing through the darkness. The car came to an abrupt halt right in front of Murdoc, both the driver's side and passenger side doors opening, revealing 2D and the very pregnant Noodle.

"What happened!" Noodle cried out, her eyes on the gun clenched in his hand.

"Alec's gone," Murdoc muttered, his voice cracking. "Someone took him."

2D made a noise, looking around the alley. "You need t' call the police, Muds."

"I'll do nothin' of the sort," the older man grumbled, still fighting for control. "What can they do, an'ways? I want t' get me hands on whoever is behind this."

They were so close, she could hear their breathing. Feel the heat coming from beneath the running car and hitting her legs, which she knew were exposed if they happen to look under the dumpster. She held the child tight against her, pressed against her in the narrow space she hid within. She could hear their movement, footsteps crunching on the gravel.

"Go 'round t' the front an' park the car," Murdoc said, pointing out of the alley. "I'll meet you inside."

Both Noodle and 2D got back into the car, backing out of the alley slowly and pulling out around to the front-side of the row of townhouses. Murdoc took one last look around him, his eyes glistening in the dull lights. The muscles in his face were trembling, mouth twitching at the corners. "I know you're still out here," he whispered venomously. "You better hope I never find you, mate."

Alicia pressed herself against the fence, listening as he slowly walked back down the alley towards his yard. The slap of the gate caught her ears and she nervously crept from her hiding place to peer around the side of the dumpster. She could just see his silhouette moving through the yard now, disappearing within the house.

She kept her back against the fence, creeping from the alley, trying to keep herself out of the light. Her car was just around the corner. Parked just outside their street, enough to see the house but not enough for the car to be noticed. Numerous cars lined the streets.

Fumbling with her door, she leaned into her backseat and let the child slide from her arms, covering him with the blanket she had brought with. Time to get the hell out of dodge. For all she knew, they were planning a neighborhood-wide search. Even if she could hide, there was no way to hide the child. She couldn't bring herself to put the boy in the trunk, the only place she knew he wouldn't be found.

Once in the drivers seat, she started and car and crept from the parking space, cruising down the street. She clenched the steering wheel, her whole body trembling. Her knuckles were white, nails biting into her palms. Prying one hand from the steering wheel, she turned on her radio, knocking the volume down a few notches.

The old shopfront she had obtained was damned near on the other side of town, just on the waterfront. She should have considered someplace a spot closer. There was the very real risk of getting pulled over. He wasn't planning on calling anyone about this. Not yet, anyways. She supposed even if she were pulled over and the child seen laying in the backseat, she could play it off and just take the ticket. The cop wouldn't know one way or the other, would he? Most likely assume she was some brain-dead parent who didn't have the common sense to put the child in a booster. It happened all the time. She knew of a family in the neighboring building across the street that had two small children and didn't have booster seats.

It was going on ten-thirty. Good lord, it had taken a hour? Much longer than she had wanted, but she hadn't expected the big screw up and having to hide in the alley while the boy's father crept around with a fucking gun, ready to shoot whoever had his kid.

The drive seemed to take forever. Every light she waited at had her nerves on end. Every police car seen made her moan aloud. Eventually, the skyscrapers and store-fronts gave way to older and smaller buildings, decrepit little convenience stores that looked unwelcoming with their bullet proof glass and bars, and the occasional boarded up and abandoned house. The streets were dark, the only cars noticed were those that had been abandoned and stripped to shells, some overturned in vacant lots that held the remains of buildings.

She could smell the saltwater. She was getting close. She could just make out the dark shape of the old building a few blocks from where she was. The cracked and narrow little drive leading to it looked inhospitable, the gleam of broken glass and other garbage caught in the brilliant white light of her headlights.

Parking in a lower garage, its door long gone, she got out and looked around. The lights were still operational, but lighting the place up might as well been a beacon. She could turn them on down in the lower levels since there were no windows, but ground level would have to be off limits or explored with a flashlight.

Reaching into the backseat, she pulled the child into her arms and made her way towards a door. She had a partial floor-plan of the old shop, enough to know where to go. Pulling her little keychain flashlight from her pocket, aiming it down the dark stairs that led down into the bowels of the warehouse.

Once at the lower level, she spotted the power box. Hopefully it was labeled. Didn't need the whole place blinking like a fucking Christmas tree.

Sure enough, there was a switched marked Basement. Flipping it over, the narrow corridor lit up, only one light giving a few manic blinks before shorting out. The basement wasn't as big as she had anticipated, really nothing more than the corridor itself, which ended abruptly about thirty feet down, lined with several doors.

Opening the first door revealed what looked like a partial boiler system. Second door, what might have been a lunchroom in another life(no tables or chairs, but two battered old fridges rested against a far wall). Crossing the hallway, arms now aching from holding the child for so long, she pushed open another door, sighing with some relief that it was sparsely furnished with a table, a chair and plenty of floor space for her to lay out some blankets for the boy. She'd have to risk going back up to the car, leaving the child below.

She was safe now. For the time being.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Alicia opened her eyes, shivering against the cold. The abandoned lunch-room had proven to be a horrid place to spend the night. She hadn't slept well at all. First it was the cold, then it was the sound of the little boy, who had finally come around some hours later and immediately started crying and screaming for his parents, rattling the locked door that kept him confined to the room.

Pushing herself to her feet slowly, she stumbled from the room and went to the door. "It's okay, Alec!" she said in a raspy voice. "You need to calm down!"

Her only response was violent sobbing and half sputtered words she couldn't make out. She regarded the closed and locked door a moment before heading back to the vacant lunchroom. She still had work to go to. As bad as she felt for leaving the boy alone for so long and without food or water to boot, she knew that she didn't have a choice. She had to maintain her normal routines.

She'd bring him something when she stopped by to check on him around lunch-time. She'd just have to eat her lunch while driving.

Gathering her few belongings, she made her way up the narrow stairs to the garage, slipping into the car soundlessly. If she pushed it, she would have enough time to run home and shower before she had to be at work. From within the car, she could just barely hear the child's cries. Cries of fear, of confusion. Enough to make your heart ache. Shaking her head, she shoved a CD into the player, drowning out the faint cries with Metallica. Keep her head in the game. No time to feel sorry for him. She had to get in close to the boy's parents, to see what was taking place.

Research certainly had its perks. The former bassist had wronged a lot of people through the years and even had Interpol looking in on him from time to time. Something about kidnappings and smugglings. If she could get in and talk to Hailey one on one, she could convince her that the boy was taken as payback for one of his many failed deals. Push the wedge between them. Once she is safely out of his reach, return the child to his father. Dump the boy on the doorstep, if she had to. Then take Hailey and run.

Seemed like it would work well enough.

She had to get through her shift first and then make sure the boy at least enough food and drink to get him through the night.

From there, she would start calculating how she could make her next move.

She moved through her day almost on auto-pilot. Her thoughts were a million miles away from the random and mundane tasks she did through her shift. The faces of her co-workers and various shoppers blurred by like phantoms. In the back of her head, she could still hear his screams.

Half-way through her day, she was certain she was going crazy. With hearing the boy's faded screams in her head, she didn't want to deal with facing the real deal on her lunch. It would make it just too much for her to handle. It was affecting her worse than she had thought. Her entire body was trembling. Some of the employees were looking at her oddly. Good thing she never decided to actually take up major crime as her career choice. She would fail miserably. She was almost certain she had a big neon sign above her head that announced to the world: GUILTY.

She finally found much needed solitude in her narrow little office, her eyes occasionally drifting to the two way mirrors that ran along the front of the store, giving her a brilliant bird's eye view of most of the aisles and shoppers. Most of the customer base were regulars, coming and going out of the little grocery store for years. Every so often, a new face would appear, but Alicia recognized everyone else and knew at least half on a first-name basis.

In the far corner, over in the dairy section, she dully noted a dark haired woman staring at the milk. Every so often, she would shuffle a few paces down. She had no hand-basket, no shopping cart. Alicia watched as the woman started to walk away, her gait impeded by a slight limp.

No way, Alicia thought, now staring at the woman. Getting to her feet, she pressed her face against the glass, staring down at the lone woman as she limped down the bread aisle. She attracted little notice, merely glancing around at the various items that surrounded her.

Alicia got to her feet and rushed down the stairs, bursting through the door. A few of the other store employees cast looks in her direction, but said nothing, watching as she made a brisk walk towards the far side of the store. She spotted her as she rounded a corner, the dark haired woman merely gazing at the shelves, her green eyes weary.

"Hailey?" Alicia panted, standing at the end of the bread aisle.

Hailey merely looked up at her, her eyes almost lifeless looking. "Alicia," she muttered.

Alicia felt the stabbing pain of her guilt all over again as she took in the woman's appearance. Dressed in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms, a T-shirt and some sneakers, Hailey seemed sunken. Her dark hair was a bit tangled and unkept, tied back loosely, her face free of any make-up. If anything, Alicia was certain that the woman looked as if she had aged another five, ten years since the last time the two had laid eyes on one another.

"Where's the fam?" Alicia asked, leaning against the end of the shelf.

Hailey half shrugged, hands stuffed in her pockets. "Around..."

"Can I ask what brings you here?"

Hailey's face twisted a moment, emotions coming dangerously close to the surface. She wasn't even really sure why she had come there. To get out of the house, away from the emptiness, perhaps? Taking a breath, Hailey shrugged again. "Dunno, actually..."

"Something's going on...Fairy tale life not all it's cracked up to be?" The words were harsh, but it was almost as if she wanted to see Hailey crack. Hell, maybe she did way deep down. Just as she had told the woman so many years ago, people like her and him could never know normal.

Hailey's expression darkened. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"First, you want nothing to do with me and suddenly you're here at my work and you look like you're about to have a nervous breakdown. Something is up." A malicious smile spread across Alicia's face. "How's that hubs of yours? Is he the knight in shining armor you thought he would be? Maybe the kind of stuff he was into just got worse once he had you on his home turf. Little rougher than you're accustomed to? And how about that cute little kid you two managed to have. Does he know that mommy and daddy get off on hurting each other?"

"You're a fucking bitch," Hailey hissed. "What does any of that have to do with Alec? He's four fuckin' years old."

"I just don't see you two being all that discrete about it. The fact that you've apparently raised a normal child this far actually amazes me." Glaring down at the brunette, Alicia folded her arms across her chest. "I'm amazed the authorities haven't stepped in long before it got to this point, especially with every government agency known to man investigating that slimy creep you married. Everyone wants a piece of him, and not in a good way, either..."

"Had to snoop, huh?" Hailey inched closer, her eyes narrowed to slits. "Just couldn't stop...Had to find something to prove you're right, eh?"

"What're they snooping for?" Alicia demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Hailey snarled.

"There's also some pretty dangerous groups out there that apparently have a beef with him, too. What's to stop them from deciding to take some sort of action against your or your son?"

Sneering, Hailey flipped her middle finger. "You got some nerve."

"So...why you here? What changed within a matter of days? You either don't want anything to do with me or you do. Which one is it?"

"I was hoping to have a small chat to explain my position on this matter, put things to rest...but not now. Stay out of my life, Alicia."

Alicia watched as Hailey slowly walked away down the aisle, moving towards the front entrances. Her half-assed plan backfired. Whatever kind of hold he had on her, it was going to take a lot to break it. She was fully aware of the things the man had done and even knew of the authorities peeking in on them from time to time.

If the authorities were aware of his shadier dealings and had yet to get after him, what was stopping Hailey and Murdoc from going to get help? What the hell were they hiding that they didn't want discovered?

Clocking out finally, she slipped into her car and rested her head against the steering wheel. She needed to get over to the McDonald's down the street. She needed to get the boy food. She needed some time to really sit and think about what had just taken place.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Alec opened his eyes, looking around the room. He had hoped that the dark room had been a nightmare. Not the case, clearly. His throat hurt from crying and his head hurt when he had woke up. His mouth tasted weird. The last thing he remembered before waking up in the dark room was some tall lady standing over him, pressing something against his face. He couldn't smell what was one the cloth, but tasted some of it when he had opened his mouth to scream. He didn't like the taste.

The room was cold. The few blankets he had been laying on had cushioned the hard floor, but not a lot. He hurt. His mum would have said that he slept wrong.

He felt tears sting in his eyes when he thought of his mum. He missed his mum. Missed his dad. Were they looking for him? Surely they must be.

His stomach made some noises. He curled within the scrappy blanket that had covered him, cringing at the discomfort. Food. He wanted food. His mum was planning on making bangers and mash for lunch the next day. It was already the next day, wasn't it? Hard to tell with the dark. Wouldn't be as good as it normally was back home, but still. He could almost taste the potatoes and sausage.

Stop thinking about food. Making stomach hurt.

The room made all sorts of noises around him. Something breaking away and falling in the distance, the occasional creaking from elsewhere. Something scuttling through the vents above his head. Vermin, most likely.

Amidst the odd and frightening noises came another sound. Footsteps echoing on the other side of the door. He felt his breath catch when the steps stopped just outside what he assumed was a door. Sliver of light from beneath. There was a clicking noise and suddenly the room was filled with bright light. He cried out against it, covering his eyes.

The door opened, revealing a the tall blond woman he remembered from the park, smiling down at him and holding a familiar and blessed sight.

Two McDonald's Happy Meals.

His mouth watered at the sight. She was even wielding a soft drink. He was silently hoping for orange soda. The smell of the food made him moan. French fries. Cheeseburger. He could even smell the pickles on the burger.

"You poor thing," she cooed softly. "You haven't eaten since yesterday, have you?"

His eyes were locked on the Happy Meal cartons.

"I'm sorry that it's late coming, sweetie," she said softly as she set the food before him. It was nearing six in the afternoon. Kid probably felt like he was starving.

Alec inched forward, taking the food with trembling hands. His stomach knotted even harder when he opened the carton and the smell of the food washed over his face. Forget basic table manners, he thought, grabbing the burger greedily.

"Take it easy," Alicia muttered, cringing at the enormous and rapid bites. "You'll make yourself sick if you eat too fast."

He paused at the last bite of the cheeseburger, regarding her warily. "I want me mum an' dad."

"I'm sure you do," she whispered, still smiling down at him.

"When do I get t' see them 'gain?" he asked, shoving several french fries into his mouth.

"Soon," she assured him.

He opened up the second carton, pulling out the other cheeseburger, his green eyes wide with anticipation. Two Happy Meals. How was it he still had room for the second one? Taking another enormous bite, his eyes surfaced from his food. "I want me mum an' dad," he whimpered, eyes glistening with fresh tears.

"I said it will be soon, Alec," she said with a slight touch of annoyance. "Now eat your food."

"You're the lady from the park, yeah? Mum's old friend?"

"I am."

"I dun' like you," he hissed.

* * *

Murdoc examined the narrow little bedroom carefully. Looking for anything that might give away who had been behind it. Christ, why did he let Hailey convince him to get the vacation house stateside? Wouldn't have had to deal with this had they found a nice little cottage elsewhere. Most birds want Paris, Madrid...but no, fuckin' Hailey had to have access to Seattle. The crime rate in the country was obscene compared to home.

You should go to the police, Noodle and Stu had told him.

Not necessarily. Hailey disappeared without a trace, there was no paper-trail that said she had left the country. Most of her original documents were forgeries, enough to get her the proper documents to stay in England and eventually travel with him (which were legit, but if it was discovered that they were obtained under false information and documents...so much for her coming back with him).

If investigators dug a bit too deep, they would most likely figure out that the flight crew on that private jet had no record of her boarding the plane (she was in the equipment trailer down below with the luggage) and what happens then if Hailey finally cracks and tells them all what had really happened? For all he knew, they would go after him for fucking human smuggling or something stupid like that, make Hailey remain stateside, find their son and then kick both him and the child out. Never mind that they were married and had been since Alec was a few months old. It would turn into a big bloody mess.

The other thing...the thing that made him almost groan aloud with pleasure, was the focus of finding the wanker responsible and making them suffer. If the police got involved, he couldn't very well have his fun with the fucker, now could he? Well, he could...but then he'd face prison time right along with the creep (if they lived after he was done with them).

It would just open up a can a worms better left closed, end of story. Going to the police would be a mistake. It meant the very real possibility of losing both his wife and son(if they actually found him). He wasn't entirely sure if the states could keep Alec, he was a British citizen after all, but from what he had read, the American court systems were corrupt. And what if they put Alec in foster care until they got all this shit straightened out? Look what had happened to Hailey while in state care.

His stomach hurt at the thought of someone hurting Alec like Hailey had been hurt. It took him a moment to realize that he had been clenching his fists, nails biting deep into the flesh of his palms.

He couldn't lose them. He wouldn't let it happen. He'd kill whomever was stupid enough to try to keep him from them, or die trying.

Alec's bed was rumpled, the blankets yanked away, urine stain on the sheets. Hailey had initially made an attempt to strip the bed and wash it, but he had told her to wait. Alec had never wet the bed, not even when originally being toilet trained. Yeah, he had accidents here and there, but the lad did great overnight. When Murdoc had noticed the child's door wide open (knowing that it had been partially closed when he had last checked on the child), he had been stupid enough to think that maybe Alec had gotten up to use the toilet and just didn't bother to flush (they were still working on that one). Never mind that the bathroom the boy used was clean and there had been no evidence that he had used it.

Whoever had taken Alec had been in the room when Murdoc had stopped to check on him before going to bed himself. Waiting. How had he not been able to sense that? Or maybe he had but ignored it. Domestic life had made him soft. He remembered a time when he could tell if someone had been in his home before he even opened a door and this person had been able to sneak in while he had been home?

The other thing that bothered him, that continued to nag in the back of his head was how the hell were they able to get the Alec out without him making any noise? Surely he would have made a racket and a half if he realized he was being taken out of his home.

Wincing, he knelt down beside the bed, his knees protesting as he hunkered down towards the floor to see if maybe there was something under the bed. Few scattered toys, a pair of underwear (christ, he hoped they were clean), a rolled pair of socks and something just towards the head of the bed. Looked like a bottle of some sort. Groaning, he eased himself onto both knees and pressed himself almost flat to the floor, reaching beneath the bed. Whatever it was, it was hard and slick. Glass. His hand found purchase and he pulled it out, sitting up with his knees folded beneath him, staring at the bottle in his hand. Chloroform? His eyes narrowed, mouth twitching at the corners.

What did the kidnappers hope to gain by taking Alec? They weren't millionaires, for crying out fucking loud. And if money was the reason, why hadn't anyone called demanding something? Why hadn't there been a letter?

With a grunt, Murdoc pushed himself to his feet, slowly walking out of the room. He needed to get out of there before emotion over-rode reason. Fix a drink and try to sort all of this out. Yeah, a drink sounded good.

As he made his way downstairs, he couldn't help but notice the dead and ghostlike silence around him. Granted, Hailey hadn't been talking much since last night, but the silence around him told him that he was now alone in the townhouse. "Hailey?" he called out, looking around. "Hailey-love?"

Nothing.

Where could she have gone? She had just been down here right before he had ventured upstairs to look around. He had only been upstairs maybe fifteen minutes at the most. He never heard the garage or the car. They were expecting Stu and Noodle over later. Even Russ and his fiance were flying over.

The mini bar had only a few minor things stocked within. Half a bottle of rum, a fifth of whiskey and that was about it. As shocking as it sounded, he didn't really drink much anymore. Not enough to turn into a drunk mess, anyways.

Grabbing the rum, he fixed a glass and poured it in, staring at the amber liquid. Smelled good. One of the better ones they had bought when they had first got the townhouse. Good god, had he really owned this bottle four years and only drank half of it?

Nice warm burn going down. Took the edge off his nerves. He flopped down onto the sofa, groaning loudly. He needed to find his boy. Needed to figure out why he was taken. Needed to find out who was responsible.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Alicia had to reign in her emotion as the child continued to glare up at her, his food now flung across the room in his rage. She should have expected this. Of course he wasn't going to like her. This wasn't a trip to Disneyland. The kid was hurt, confused and scared.

"I know you're angry and scared right now, Alec," she said with a small smile. "But you'll understand as you get older."

"I want me mummy an' dad," he whispered. "I want t' go home. I want my blankie an' my puppy."

"You'll have to forget about those for now," she said, slumping into a battered and bent folding chair. "Don't think about them."

"You shouldn't have taken me," he hissed. "I was fine with my mummy an' daddy."

"But I had to, Alec," she said, kneeling in front of him. "Your dad took your mom from here. Kidnapped her. Your mom isn't right in the head anymore. This was the only way to get through to her."

"Sod off," he grumbled, curling within himself and turning his head away. "I dun' wanna talk t' you."

Alicia frowned, getting up to her feet. Reasoning with the child would be pointless. Of course he wasn't going to understand. Lord knows what kind of show his parents put up. This kid probably lived some Beaver Cleaver charade.

"I'm sorry you have to find out like this, but your dad is a bad man, Alec," she whispered, leaning forward, her arms on her knees. Something painful flickering in the boy's expression, her words hitting him and confusing him even more. "I found out he did a lot of bad things, made promises to people he never kept and then he got ahold of your mom and took her."

"Liar," he hissed, dropping his gaze to the dirty floor in front of him.

"I'm not lying, Alec," she said in a low voice.

"M' dad never done an'thin' wrong!" he retorted loudly. "You're the one who did wrong!"

"I did what I had to do, Alec," she muttered, pressing her fingers to her temples.

"Why did you take me from them?" he demanded hotly, staring at her with wide green eyes. "They didn't do an'thin' wrong! I want them back!" His voice had cracked, his face crumpling completely, tears spilling over his cheeks.

Alicia couldn't meet the boy's gaze. She looked at the floor, a heavy sigh coming from her. "Look, I didn't want to take things this far, hon. I really didn't. But Hailey has to see reasoning."

"I think you're mad," he snarled through his tears, tucking himself into the corner. "I think you're completely mad. Mum was right...you're nothin' but a self righteous bitch!"

The words hit Alicia like a slug to the gut. "When did she say that?"

"After we left the park," he muttered venomously. "She told me 'bout you. Told me she left with dad because she couldn't stand you an'more. That you had hurt her feelins'."

"She didn't mean that, Alec. That's your father's poison infecting her. He's kept her for so long that she doesn't know what to believe anymore..."

"Dad says you're nothin' but a nosy and self-righteous cunt," he spat. Alicia reacted before realizing what she was doing. Her hand lashed out, striking the child across the side of his face, knocking him into the wall. Almost as soon as she did it, she regretted it. He crumpled to the floor, his sobs echoing through the vacant room. She found herself reaching out for him, flinching when he shrank back with a cry. "Dun' touch me!" he shrieked through his sobs. "Go 'way!"

"I didn't mean..." her words trailed as the boy glared up at her, his eyes glassy and puffy.

"Dad's right...you are a cunt," he hissed.

She gritted her teeth against the anger that was threatening to resurface. This kid was going to be just like his father. It was obvious now. "You think you're dad is so great, you little shit?" she snapped. "You think he's so wonderful? He's nothing but a sleazy and weaselly little creep who gets off from hurting others. Your mother is nothing but a trophy to him, something to flaunt. I bet he doesn't love you any more than he loves her. You're nothing but status symbols to him."

The child's sobs subsided as he shot her another venomous glare. "What d'you know, you tosser? You're nothin' but a self righteous cunt, just like my dad says. You were only friends with me mum 'cause it made you look good t' ever'one else!" His hand came out, striking her hard across the side of her head.

She almost felt like she was having an out of body experience, watching the sudden violence unfold and unable to stop it. Grabbing the child's hair, she flung him against the wall, her other hand coming out and striking him full across his face. He was shrieking against the assault, trying in vain to protect his body as her fists came raining down. Inside her head, reason was screaming at her to stop. Too late. She stood up, sending her foot into his body with such force, he slammed against the wall with a grunt and collapsed in a heap on the pile of scrappy blankets. Another kick. And another. Her eyes weren't registering the blood starting to drizzle from his mouth and his nose.

Alec tried desperately to shut out the pain. He had never been struck before (other than one single spanking he had gotten for breaking a string on his dad's guitar), and had been unprepared for the blows. When her foot connected with his stomach and ribs, his mind tried to produce images with the colors and stars that danced in the darkness behind his closed eyes. His air was gone. His body was fighting hard to get a lung full of air, his mind starting to fuzz over. Consolation with the blackness. It meant the pain would stop.

Alicia stood over the lifeless child, her chest heaving. Oh, Christ, what had she done? Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck had she done? He lay there in a heap, bruised and battered, eyes half mast. His face was stained with a mixture of dirt, blood and tears. This wasn't supposed to be part of the plan. She hadn't meant to hurt the kid.

_Remember who his father is. He'll grow up to be just like him._

He's just a kid. He doesn't know any better.

_Looks like him, talks like him, just like him. Might as well be his little clone._

No...no...oh dear god, what the fuck did I do?

* * *

The bartender scowled when he spotted Chloe grinning broadly as she got off her phone, pushing herself from her table and slowly moving over to where Alicia had hid. The blond had rushed into the club forty-five minutes ago, looking frightened and anxious, taking her table over at the far corner.

Jason glanced over his shoulder, shaking his head. "She looks like she's starting to crack up, don't you think?"

"Chloe's up to something, though," Toby murmured, glaring at the tiny little woman. "She kept looking over in Ali's direction since she took that call. And whatever it was about, she was quite happy to hear it."

"Just more of Hailey's growing fan club," Jason whispered, taking a drink from his beer.

"You're high or something, man. Chloe and Hailey loathed each other. That's the ice queen cut-throat that Hailey used to complain about."

"Why is she talking to Ali then?" Jason queried, now staring over at the two women.

"Got me on that," Toby said, wiping down the bar's lacquered surface.

"Do you ever have those days where you sit back and watch everything and everyone around you, and then realize that you're the only sane one?"

Toby erupted into hysterical laughter. "All the time, Jason! All the time!"

Jason let out a heavy sigh, his gaze back on his drink. "Something is going on...Something bad, I think."

"I would think so since Chloe is now lurking around her. She's been weird the last few days, too. Always on the phone, muttering to her little lackeys." Toby tossed the rag towards the sink. "You would think after five years, she would just let all that animosity towards Hailey go."

"What happened between them that made them hate each other so much?" Jason asked, peering up the the balding bartender.

"Nothing from what I was able to see. Chloe is one of those little rich brats who gets anything handed to her. Comes from money. She was furious when Hailey was hired onto the firm, saying that she was nothing but a gutter-rat, a penniless nobody who didn't deserve the things she was getting..."

"Good fucking god, that sounds awful familiar."

"With Ali, I think she never meant it the way it came out. She cares about Hailey, but just went about it in the wrong way. Chloe is a different animal altogether, Jason. Ruthless. If she feels you're beneath her, she stops at nothing to prove it or destroy you in the process."

Jason shuddered, casting another look over his shoulder. "Alicia looks like she's about to have a nervous breakdown..."

Toby sneered over at the red-head, who was sliding into the table across from Alicia. "Well, whatever is going on in her life, the last thing she needs right now is Chloe nosing in on it."

Alicia peered up at the petite red-head as she slid into the chair across from her. She needed solitude. Why was this little bitch invading her space? The red-head smiled at her, folding her hands across the table surface. "You look like you've killed someone," she whispered in a matter of fact tone.

Alicia let out a humorless laugh, shoving her hands through her hair. "You have no idea..."

"I found something out that you might want to know," Chloe muttered.

Alicia fixed her gaze with the smaller woman. "Like what?"

"You want your friend back, right?" Chloe took a sip from her drink, casually glancing across the club. "Back for good...?"

"I don't know what I want anymore. I'm in over my head."

"Her papers are fakes. All her original travel documents are forgeries."

Alicia perked her head up. "How? As often as she travels...how has nobody caught it?"

"Most of it is legal now, but they're based off the forgeries." Chloe stared at the taller woman, trying to gauge her expression. She did seem to be falling apart at the seams. "And Interpol has been snooping around him on and off for almost ten years or more. They haven't been able to bust him for anything, but if this were to come to their attention...they'd pick him up in a heart-beat."

"Rather petty, don't you think?"

"They've been on him since 2004, 2005...When they found out he was dealing with a pirate group on the side. Then there's the video-shoot accident that nearly claimed their guitarist. And the rumors about kidnapping and smuggling when he was working on the Plastic Beach album...He's been the common denominator in nearly all of that, but manages to elude getting nailed for anything." Chloe erupted into a soft laughter. "Whether forging passports and other travel papers are petty or not, Interpol just wants to get their hands on him."

Alicia's brow furrowed. "What would become of Hailey?"

Chloe smirked over her drink. "Might throw her in prison, too. Kid goes to foster care, or they deport him and put him in the system back in England...By the time she got out, they'd never let her have him back. There'd be nothing keeping her away from you after that. You'd get your friend back."

Alicia let out another sigh, her eyes downcast. "I'd be in prison right along-side her..."

Cocking a copper red eyebrow, Chloe flashed her an odd look. "And why do you say that?"

"I did a horrible thing. She'll never forgive me now." Her lower lip trembled, the hot burn of tears just threatening. "I got in too far over my head. It was never going to work and I was stupid and naïve to think it would actually accomplish something..."

Chloe watched as Alicia got to her feet and grabbed her purse and jacket. "You're leaving? I just handed you a treasure chest of info on that creep she's with and you're just going to leave?"

"Other than the travel papers, most of it I already knew, Chloe. I may not have known why, but I knew all the same." Pulling her jacket on, she slipped out of the club and made her way down the street to the car. She had to go and check on Alec.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the statuesque blond as she passed through the main entrance and out onto the street. Yeah, she was up to something herself. Glancing over towards the bar, she spotted the Amazon's ex boyfriend muttering with the bartender. Every so often, she caught them glancing in her direction. This whole situation was getting pretty fucking interesting. Everyone was in on something, weren't they?

Getting to her feet, she slowly made her way out of the club and into the evening street. Spotting Alicia just a few blocks down, rounding a corner, she darted to her car and pulled out into the crowded streets. Glimpse of the tall blond slipping into her own car and pulling out. Chloe grinned maliciously. She was going to figure out what the blond did. It was something. Something bigger than what she had. Forged documents were a petty thing, for the most part. But whatever this Alicia chick had going on seemed so much more deliciously wicked. Something that would tear the blond and the little gutter-rat apart forever.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

_Part of her knew it was a dream._

_But she sure as hell wished it made the pain she felt less real. Her leg was mangled before her and she was laying on the crusted pink shore of the little garbage island. All around her, the sounds of yelling, gunfire, planes and lord knows what else. She tried to move, but the pain shot from her leg all through her body._

_She could see the guys, firing away at the pirate horde than had invaded their little island. Most of the Plastic Beach was in complete ruin. Half the house was lost in the depths of the ocean. The wreckage of the pirate plane behind her reeked of fire and fuel The Cyborg lay in a heap just a few feet behind Murdoc and 2D, its black oil oozing across the crusted shore._

_There was a sudden quiet around her and she realized that a young woman wearing a cat mask was standing over her, staring down at her, still holding the gun she had been using to help Murdoc and 2D fight off the pirates. Casting another look at her bloodied and mangled leg, Hailey returned her attention up at the young woman, who was now slowly pulling her mask away._

_"Noodle?" Hailey whispered, laying back against the ground._

_The woman's green eyes scanned the newcomer over carefully, her gaze fixing on her mid-section and then at the mangled leg. Saying nothing, she turned around and glared up at Murdoc, who was now throwing down the gun he had been using and staring at Hailey with wide eyes. Still silent, Noodle saw 2D rushing towards her now with his arms open, crying out her name._

_Hailey lay her head back, wanting to close her eyes. Other than Murdoc's babbled excuses and 2D's half sobbing excitement, there were no other noises now. Slowly, she turned her head, staring at the trio. Noodle stood still and silent, watching both men gesture wildly, rambling away. With a grunt, Noodle brought her first back and sent it slamming into Murdoc's face, knocking the bassist to the ground with a cry._

_The dream shifted and she was no longer laying on the beach. She was in the master bedroom, the pain now just a dull throbbing. The room was only dimly lit with a tiny lamp. There was a breeze coming from somewhere and Hailey realized also that the windows were covered with plastic tarp in an effort to keep out the impending elements._

_From the other side of the door, in the narrow hall that led to the lift, she could hear voices._

_"Murdoc, what the hell is all of this?" Noodle demanded._

_"It's the Plastic Beach!" Murdoc said excitedly. "Point Nemo, baby!"_

_"Drop the act, you knackered out old fool!" Noodle hollered. "You flaunted a fraud, that's what you did!"_

_"Come now, Poppet," he said, chuckling. "I created Gorillaz. I can do with it as I wish. You weren't 'round when I started workin' on the new tracks, so I built somethin' t' play in your stead. Lard-ass wasn't interested, not that I asked...so I used his old beat machine..."_

_"I should punch your face in again, you stupid fuck," she snarled._

_"Wow, some reunion, girlie...Missed you t' fuckin' death an' you want t' punch me face?"_

_"Explain the woman," she hissed. "Where did she come from? How did you obtain the guests for the album? How did you get 2D here?"_

_2D's voice broke in. "Dun' worry 'bout it, Noodle...We're just so happy t' see you!"_

_"You kidnapped him, didn't you!" she demanded hotly. "You kidnapped all of them! You knew you had nothing without them and they wanted nothing to do with any of this. The rumors I heard were all true, weren't they!"_

_"They weren't very cooperative about it...so I had alternate arrangements made," he said confidently. "As for Hailey...she got caught up in it all when it was startin' t' fall 'part."_

_"You kidnapped a pregnant woman because she caught on to what was really going on!" Noodle sounded even more furious than before. "Were you high? Drunk? Murdoc, what the fuck!"_

_2D broke in again. "Err...it's not quite like fat, Noods..."_

_"Not quite? Well, fill me in, Stuart!"_

_Murdoc cleared his throat. "Yeah, 'bout all that. We didn't know she was preggers 'til 'bout a month or two ago..."_

_"He met her at a bar in Seattle," 2D interjected._

_Noodle sounded irritated, her voice high pitched and strained. "Wait a bloody minute...She was one of your random hook-ups! What the hell was she even doing at a bar if she was pregnant?"_

_"Noods, I dun' fink she was pregnant then," 2D said meekly._

_"Well, we think it happened in Seattle, an'ways," Murdoc said, his tone now losing its confidence._

_2D let out a snicker. "It's his."_

_"WHAT!" There was a shuffled of movement and the sound of flesh against flesh, Murdoc crying out and something hitting the wall. Noodle sounded both upset and worried. "What the hell happened to you, Murdoc? You'd think at your age, you would actually be a bit more careful!"_

_"It's called heat o' the moment, love," he said, his tone now nasally. Hailey realized that he had gotten punched in the face again. " 'Sides, nothin' bad 'bout it...We're expandin' Point Nemo's population!"_

_The door flew open and Noodle stormed through it. "We need to get both of you off this god-forsaken place," she hissed. "She needs medical attention and you're losing your bleedin' mind." The young woman paused at the foot of the bed, staring at Hailey. "Are you alright?" she asked in a kind tone._

_Hailey realized that it was hard not to look at her face, at the scarring around the right side, most likely from the ill fated El Manana video-shoot. She nodded her head as Noodle rounded the bed to examine the injured leg._

_"It's bad," Noodle whispered. "If we don't get you out of here, you will lose the leg or it will get infected, killing both of you."_

_"I'm sorry for intruding on all of this," Hailey murmured._

_"This isn't your fault," Noodle said, flashing a small smile. "Murdoc has been isolated and running for too long, I think." Her smile fell a moment, her gaze now at Hailey's face. "How are you feeling now?"_

_"Tired. Little sore," Hailey whispered, watching as both Murdoc and 2D came through the door. Murdoc's nose was bloodied and his lower lip swollen. Their faces started to swim in her vision, blurring out of focus and blending into a mixture of colors and shapes._

Hailey opened her eyes, staring at the dim early morning light. Rolling, she stared a vacant space on the bed, the sheets cool. Had he come to bed at all? Slowly, she sat up, staring at the clock. Barely past five in the morning. Bloody early.

Throwing on her robe, she padded across the room to the door. From downstairs, she could hear voices. 2D, Noodle and another voice, one that was familiar but also not one that was heard often. She made the slow descent down the stairs, staring at the familiar brown bald head of Russell and with him was his fiance, Kylie.

"Any leads?" Russell asked in a low voice. "Anything at all?"

"No," Murdoc muttered, holding a coffee mug in his hands. "Not even a call or letter demandin' money. We're startin' t' think this is personal." He perked his head up when Hailey emerged at the foot of the stairs. "Mornin', poppet."

"Morning," she whispered, smiling at the numerous faces that turned towards her. Her gaze shifted back over towards Murdoc. He looked worn out and exhausted. "Have you slept at all?"

Murdoc merely shook his head, greasy black and grey hair falling across his eyes. "I want t' know who did this...An' why...What did they have t' gain by takin' our boy?"

Alicia's words echoed in her head. She had to wonder if maybe there was a kernel of truth there. Could it have been someone he had crossed through the years? It was no secret that the Black Clouds were not the only shady group he had dealt with in the past. "Is there anyone else out there that you've wronged, that could possibly have something to gain by taking Alec? A way to flush you out?"

His hollow and sleep-deprived eyes narrowed as he glared at her from across the living room. "No. Why would you even suggest such a thin'?"

"I just thought that maybe..."

"You just thought that it was my fault?" he hissed, setting the mug down onto the table.

"No...nothing like that..." Inside, she was mentally kicking herself for even saying it aloud. "I was just trying to figure out who could be behind this..."

"An' you just come t' the fuckin' conclusion that it must be due t' somethin' I did, right?" His voice was rising as he got to his feet. "Yeah, I shoulda fuckin' figured, right? It's all big bad Murdoc's fault. He must have done somethin' to someone..." He flashed her an acidic glare as he shoved past her to get to the kitchen. "Check the shit out, mates, me own wife thinks that I'm somehow responsible for my boy's disappearance! I can so feel the fuckin' love!"

Hailey cringed back against the wall when she heard the coffee mug shatter in the sink. "Please, keep it down...it's still early and we have neighbors."

"No, Hailey, I won't keep it down...Someone took Alec out of his fuckin' bed, right out from under our fuckin' noses." Emerging from the kitchen, he stopped mere feet from her, his dark eyes narrowed to slits. "What other brilliant theories you got?"

"I dunno...Look, I didn't mean...I just thought..."

"Didn't mean _what_?" he demanded hotly. "Just thought _what_?" He was inches from her now, lips curled back from his teeth. "I spent the last five years of me life tryin' t' make thins' good for you an' Alec, you ungrateful little slag. An' you have the audacity to suggest that his kidnappin' could have somethin' t' do with the shit I did years an' years ago?"

Hailey pressed herself against the wall, lower lip trembling. Reason was trying to remind her that it had been a stressful couple of days and he was also exhausted. Of course he would blow up at the wrong thing, right? She swallowed hard against the dryness in her throat. "The Black Clouds found you after five years...Who's to say that someone else...?"

"Get out of my sight," he snarled, drawing back.

"But..."

"_GET OUT OF MY FUCKIN' SIGHT_!" he screamed. "I dun' care where the fuck you go, but I dun' want t' fuckin' look at you right now!" Stalking across the living room, he slumped down onto the overstuffed chair, his hands in his hair.

Hailey could still feel everyone else's eyes on her. She took a breath, fighting the tears that threatened. She didn't know what to do. Go upstairs and just hide in their room? Leave the house altogether? Pulling herself from the wall, she wiped at her eyes as she veered around the wall and darted back up the stairs. Just lay low, get out of the line of fire until he had a chance to cool off.

* * *

Alicia stared at the battered and lifeless little body on the blankets, feeling her panic rise. He was breathing and she could feel a pulse, but he was otherwise still and silent. His eyes were still partially open, glint of moisture just catching at the crappy little light.

What if he never wakes up?

What if he dies?

The sob caught in her throat as she doubled over in the chair, her hands pressed to her face. She was going to fry for sure if this came back on her. Even if his parents get busted for the other crap, she would get tossed in right along side them. Hell, given the circumstances, they might decide to make her and Hailey bunk-mates just to watch the smaller woman beat the ever loving snot out of her. She'd deserve it, wouldn't she? She never meant for it to go this far. She never meant to hurt the boy.

An intruding voice came in from behind her. "You really are over your head, aren't you?"

Alicia gasped, nearly toppling out of the chair, staring at Chloe. The woman merely took in her surroundings, leaning in the door-frame. Weird little smirk on her face. Alicia narrowed her eyes, trying her best to regain her composure. "How the hell did you find me?"

"You had a spaz attack at Curry's and then left in a big fucking hurry...You're not good with the whole intrigue thing, are you? I followed you. Not hard, I might add." Stepping around the blond, Chloe stared down at the lifeless child. "Hmmm...doesn't look good. But, whatever. One less gutter-rat breeding filth, right?"

"He's just a kid, Chloe," Alicia whispered. "Don't you even care that he's just a little kid?"

Chloe turned her head towards her, staring at her with wide eyes. "No, not really."

Alicia covered her face, unsure of what to make of her intruder. She remembered that Hailey had hated this woman, loathed every little thing about her. She thought she was better than most because of her background and never failed at bringing this up to Hailey when the two women had worked together. Cold, calculating and no empathy whatsoever. A vicious creature who destroyed whom she could not undercut or humiliate. Alicia frowned, now peering up at the woman. "What do you want anyways?"

Chloe smirked, her icy blue eyes wide. "To see the gutter-rat suffer. She's a nothing. A nobody. A fucked up foster kid who should never have gotten the opportunities she got. Not the job, not this quaint little fairy tale marriage or whatever the hell it is. How is it that we, who come from good and stable families, work hard and get nothing, but she gets orphaned and abused and then gets everything handed to her?"

"She worked just as hard as you, Chloe. She watched other kids in her same predicament fall through the cracks. She deserved her degree, her job..."

"What about this little charade of a family she's flaunting?" Chloe asked with raised eyebrows.

Alicia frowned, chewing on her lower lip. She wasn't even sure anymore. She hadn't even gone near the townhouse since she had snatched the boy, so she had no idea what was going on there. Whatever her delusions were about Hailey and Murdoc, reality seemed to be rearing its ugly head now. Those moments she had caught the two of them on the balcony, talking and smiling with one another. Those moments when they would just stand there side by side, not saying a word, his arm around her, head on her shoulder.

She could claim it was a charade all she wanted, but the proof had been in her face the whole time, right? She didn't want to believe that whatever it was the two had was good. She had convinced herself that something more sinister was taking place and that had been the fuel that powered her actions.

Now look what happened. Their little boy might die or be permanently hurt and she was the person behind it.

Chloe grabbed another battered chair, pulling it over and sitting down. "Don't start feeling guilty about it, Alicia. That kid would have been no different than his gutter-rat parents and you know this."

"He's a four year old little boy, Chloe. A four year old little boy who did no wrong..."

"Don't chastise me, woman," Chloe said, sneering. "You're the one who beat him within an inch of his life, not me." A soft laugh erupted from the woman. "I kinda wish Hailey was here right now, to see what her little gutter-child looks like...See the look on her face. Prove to her once and for all that people like her don't deserve the things that people like us work so hard for."

Alicia cringed, shaking her head. It was practically her own words coming back on her, only twisted and warped into something else. Maybe deep down, she really believed she was better than Hailey. Maybe it was all true. She was just determined to keep Hailey in the place that she felt she belonged. But she also wanted to believe that she only believed that crap because she cared about Hailey and wanted what was best for her.

Chloe peered down at the child again, her gaze falling on the black and purple bruise that took over most of the side of his face. "So...what's you plan now, fearless leader?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Dunno," Alicia mumbled, pressing her hands back against her face.

"Maybe you should put an offer on the table for the husband," Chloe whispered. "Let Hailey come with you and you keep quiet about the forged papers and give him the boy back."

"Hailey won't leave her son. She'd fight me tooth and nail to go back to them."

Chloe chuckled softly, staring at the blond. "Convince her that it's for the best and if she tries to go back, remind her how long both her and him would rot in prison should you go to the authorities about her papers and departure."

"That's blackmail, Chloe."

"Duh." Chloe smirked, lighting a cigarette. "Doesn't take much for you to catch on, eh, Captain Obvious?" Getting to her feet, Chloe started to head towards the door. "Think about it a bit, Ali," she said sweetly, pausing at the door. "Don't brush off the idea so quickly. The fear of prison alone might keep her with you. Gutter-rats are like that."

* * *

It was so good being home finally. Hearing the random noises downstairs as his mum worked on her laptop and his dad fixed lunch in the kitchen. Dad wasn't exactly a gourmet chef, but he had learned a few tricks from mum. He must have said something funny because mum was laughing and calling him a nob. More noises as plates were pulled from the cupboard and the faint clink of silverware.

Alec padded down the hall from his room towards the stairs, the house filled with the aroma of cooking food. Music played from the stereo downstairs, and Alec found himself humming to it, recognizing the singer as someone named Skillet.

I need a hero...save us now...I need a hero (save us now).

His mum and dad were both in the kitchen, moving along to the music as it played. He smiled when he saw them, both of them singing along with the song softly. Had the horrible things he remembered just been a nightmare and he had been safe at home and in his bed this entire time? The pain and fear were only a distant memory now.

He stared at them both, unable to keep from smiling. It felt like he hadn't seen them in days. Leaping from the last couple of steps, he raced towards them and squeezed in between them, his arms around their waists. "Whatchya makin'?" he chirped.

His mum looked down at him, smiling. "Grilled cheese sandwiches, your favorite." A small snicker came from her as she stroked Alec's hair. "Unless you dad burned them again."

"Oi...I'm gettin' better, yeah?" his dad protested.

"Much better," his mum assured him.

Pulling away from them, Alec bounded into the living room. He paused just by the sofa, staring around the spacious house. It was home. There was no doubt in his mind that he was home now. Back home in England where they belonged, not in the narrow and cramped little holiday house they went to a few times through the year.

But it didn't feel right.

Something was horribly amiss and he couldn't figure out what.

The blond woman's voice, echoing words that had hurt: _Your dad is a bad man, Alec_.

The living room was gone and he was now standing in the hallway again. Towards the end of the hall, staring at the dull light that came from his parents' room. Something weird coming from the room, noises he had never heard before. He inched down the hall, unsure if he wanted to know what the noises were. It was late, he was normally asleep at this time, wasn't he?

The door was only partially open, just a crack visible. Nudging the door gently, he peered into the room, unsure of what to make of the scene before him. Unsure of what to make of seeing his mum naked, sitting upright on her knees on the bed, his dad behind her, pulling on something he had wrapped around his fist. Whatever it was, it was also around his mum's neck. His gaze fell to the bruising on her body, marks that never seemed to go much further than her torso and thighs. It occurred to him that he had never noticed the marks before because her clothing covered them.

But what the heck was that thing on her neck?

Whatever it was, it loosened finally, his mum taking a breath. His dad tangled his fingers into her hair, yanking her head back, his mouth on hers.

Alec drew back, still confused about what he had seen. It almost looked like dad was hurting mum. Like he was choking her. He couldn't process why they had both been naked. Couldn't process the bruises and scratches on both his mum and his dad.

_Your dad is a bad man, Alec_...

The cold and damp room came into his focus, the pain becoming very apparent and real to his senses. Whimpering, he curled within himself, tears springing to his eyes once he realized that the horrid things that the blond woman did were real and being home had been a dream. In spite of the confusing and frightening turn the home-dream had taken, he wanted to be home, he wanted his parents.

Every part of him hurt when he moved. His ribs especially. Hurt to breathe. He tried desperately to shut it all out, to find that wonderful little part of the dream where they were all together at home, but the musty smells of the room invaded his senses, the random dripping, creaking and scuttling around him made him painfully aware that this was real and he was in that horrid room with that horrid woman.

A low sob caught in his throat. "I want my mummy an' daddy," he whimpered.

The blond woman's voice echoed in the tiny room. "Ohmuhgot, you're awake!"

Alec stared up at her, his face raw and wet with tears, dirt and blood. "I want mummy an' daddy," he repeated. Pulling at the scrappy blanket, he hid his face with the material, his sobs echoing through the room.

Alicia felt her throat tighten as she watched the boy cry on the blankets. Every racking sob – every hiccup – sent shivers down her spine and a stabbing pain in her chest. Crouching down to the floor, she reached out, her hand touching at the boy's bruised cheek. With a yelp, he jerked away from her touch, pulling the blanket around him even tighter.

She thought of Chloe's idea, of offering Murdoc the child in exchange for Hailey and Alicia's silence. Seemed plausible. Probably the only way she would get out of this unscathed, right? But would she be able to keep Hailey with her?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Jason stared at the narrow townhouse, unsure of what to make of the weird and ghost-like silence. The garage lay open, revealing the rental car and a few boxes here and there. He knew someone was home. Just before he had approached the driveway, he was certain he had heard something from within. But it could have been a neighbor also. Crossing the narrow patch of green lawn, he stared up at the windows, trying in vain to see if he could get a visual within the house.

"What the bloody hell you doin' here?" Murdoc demanded, standing just outside the garage.

Jason turned, staring at the man. Shirtless, cigarette dangling from his mouth, the start of a paunch in his middle, just starting to creep over the waistband of his jeans. He looked like he hadn't slept hardly, and there was the unmistakable scent of liquor coming off of him. Unable to meet the smaller man's hard gaze, Jason dropped his eyes to the pavement. "Is Hailey here?"

"No," Murdoc said flatly. "Left this mornin'." He narrowed his eyes at Jason, recognition now flashing. "You're that Alicia bird's boyfriend, yeah?"

"Ex boyfriend," Jason corrected. "Broke up with her four years ago, give or take."

"What brings you here?" Taking a drag from the cigarette, Murdoc leaned against the garage opening. "Hailey's made it pretty clear she wants nothin' t' do with either one of you."

"Do you know what's going on, by chance?" Jason asked, lighting his own cigarette. "Alicia's been acting weird and there's this broad that Hailey used to work with who has been lurking around Ali."

Murdoc's brow furrowed, his dark eyes glazed and swimming. It occurred to Jason that in spite of the still late morning hours, that the man was drunk. Stubbing out his cigarette, Murdoc shrugged his narrow shoulders. "Dunno, mate. Dun' care, actually. Now get off me property."

"They're up to something, Murdoc," Jason said. "I've seen them in Curry's the last couple of evenings, talking in hushed voices. I've heard your names mentioned on several occasions through their conversations..."

"Couldn't tell ya, mate," Murdoc grumbled, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Now, like I said before...get the bloody hell of me property before I call the police."

"Chloe's mentioned your son," Jason said quickly. "Look, I don't know what the hell is going on with any of you and I really don't care...but why is this woman talking about you and your kid?"

Murdoc froze, fighting the rush of emotion. "What 'bout Alec?"

"I don't know, Murdoc," Jason whispered. "I just know that I've heard this chick mention him, you and Hailey, both with Ali and while on her cell phone." Something in Murdoc's expression changed, something dark flashing in his eyes. Jason found himself drawing back as the man straightened himself out and flexed his fingers, the joints cracking loudly. "Murdoc...something is going on, isn't it?"

"Not your concern, dullard," Murdoc snapped, lighting another cigarette. "Look, I got thins' I need t' take care of 'round here. Nice talkin' with you an' all that."

Jason merely watched as Murdoc disappeared into the garage, the door slowly coming down. Yeah, there was something going on, wasn't there? Something had sparked in the man's expression at the mention of his son. And there was also Hailey's absence from the house.

What the hell was going on anyways?

* * *

Hailey sat at the farthest booth from everyone. A few people looked in her direction, but didn't approach her or say anything. She kept her head lowered, eyes on the glass of soda in front of her. Curry's was actually pretty quiet for the middle of the week. She had rarely ever come here during the week. It had always been Fridays or Saturdays.

She remained in the shadows, hoping that nobody would dare approach her. She wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone. She just wanted solitude. Needed peace and quiet so she could get her head together in some way or form.

Everything seemed to be falling apart with Alec gone. The last couple of days had been eggshell hell. Watching him drink more than she had ever seen him drink, even going as far as spiking his morning coffee(which had explained his venomous outburst just earlier that morning). She resorted to hiding up in their room, listening to him stumble and mutter through the lower levels of the townhouse, the occasional clink of glass as he fumbled for a fresh bottle from where-ever. Hearing him occasionally fall in his drunken stupor, cursing loudly. Hoping that he would just pass out.

She took a drink from her soda, eyes scanning over the few others that decided to make the mid-week pit-stop. Toby cast her curious looks, but said nothing. He was made for this job. Knew nearly all the patrons on a first name basis and also knew when said patrons were not in any real mood to talk

_What the bloody hell you still doin' here, you little fuckin' slag?_

Their company had left. He had her cornered upstairs, where she had been hiding since he had screamed at her.

_Murdoc, I live here, too._

She had never seen him look so angry. Teetering at the bedroom's entrance, glaring at her.

_Not an'more you dun'. Not gonna tolerate sharin' me home with some little slag that dun' trust me._

Clothing started getting thrown towards her.

_Get dressed an' get out!_

Hailey had considered fighting and arguing back, but decided that it was futile. She simply did as she was told, changing out of her sleep-clothes and into jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She had barely had a chance to grab her purse before he was already downstairs, ready to shove her through the door.

Sighing into her drink, she rubbed at her eyes. She wasn't even sure where she could go. She had nowhere to go. She had little cash and he had already taken her credit cards. Hotel maybe, but only for a day or two at the most.

She wanted her baby back. Her greatest fear at the moment being that they find Alec and then Murdoc decides to leave back for England, taking Alec with him and leaving her behind. Her stomach felt sick even thinking such a thing. She wouldn't put it past him, though.

Movement coming from the front entrance caught her attention. Hailey looked over, a cold shiver rushing through her body when she saw Murdoc come through, looking around. Judging by his demeanor, he was at least somewhat sober. She shrank back into the shadows of the booth, suddenly wishing she had chosen a different place to hide out. His eyes locked with hers and he started to walk towards her slowly. His eyes looked red and puffy, something flickering behind them when she finally looked him straight in the face. He paused at the side of the booth, suddenly unable to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking at the floor.

"Are you?" she whispered back coldly.

From the bar, she could see Toby watching them both. She limply gestured at the seat across from her. He sank down, his attention on the table-top between them. "I was a sod," he muttered. "What I did was beyond uncalled for."

Hailey merely nodded, sinking back against the booth seat. He still reeked of liquor, the smell clinging to his clothing. His face looked haggard. Cheeks a bit sunken, face unshaven for a few days, shadows beneath his eyes darker. His eyes flickered up to her face before dropping again, sniffing and wiping at his nose. "I dunno what came over me," he whispered.

"Me neither," she said in an icy tone. "Maybe Captain Morgan? SoCo?"

He made a noise, teeth clamping against his lower lip, face shadowed by his greying hair. "I think we need t' call the police...Get help findin' Alec..."

"You realize if we get the authorities involved, there's a very real risk of me not being able to go home with you and Alec, right?" she whispered, sliding her hand across the table and grasping at his. "We're looking at fines, possibly prison time...they might not even give Alec back if and when they find him."

"I know," he muttered, pressing her hand to his face.

She tugged her hand away, gesturing for him to sit beside her. He was on his feet within seconds, sliding into the seat next to her, wrapping his arms around her, pressing his head against her chest. Feel of her hands in his hair, fingers brushing against his jaw and ear. He didn't give two shits who saw him. Hold onto the moment as long as he could because chances were, with one phone call, he was going to lose it all.

Hailey didn't know what to think. Deep down, she knew the logical thing to do was to get the police involved in finding whoever did this, but she couldn't bring herself to consider it further. She didn't want to get stuck stateside while he and their son were sent back. She didn't want to deal with "professionals" trying to claim she was brainwashed. She didn't want to deal with months, if not years, of paperwork just to be able to return home (if they even let her).

And what if they keep Alec in foster care? What if they throw them both in prison and keep the child? What if Alec faced the same atrocities that she had faced? They wouldn't be able to stop it if they were both in prison. They wouldn't be able to protect him if they were all split up.

No, going to the authorities could not be an option. Whoever did this...it was personal. No monetary demands and no word whatsoever from who did it. The person behind it did it to get to them, and there was the very real possibility that they had no intention of giving Alec back...alive or dead.

"I want our boy back," Murdoc murmured against her shoulder.

"We'll get him back," she assured him, pressing her face into his hair. "And when we do, god help whoever is behind it."

Murdoc took a breath, pressing his face into her chest, his head still pounding from the coming hangover. He hadn't even been sure why he had forced her out onto the street. Her suspicions had hurt, but once he had been clear headed, he realized that anyone could have suggested it. And – sadly – they were right in doing so. He had considered it, but seeing that after a decade or more of being out in the open and then nothing, he assumed that anyone else he had screwed over in the past had long forgotten him.

And when sobriety came crashing down, he also became painfully aware that he didn't know what to do without her there. She did everything, it seemed. Fixed the meals, cleaned, took care of both him and Alec. Hell, he could barely operate their dishwasher, let alone cook anything besides maybe a can of soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. And when he realized what he had done, it made him even more angry with himself.

She shifted in his arms, her fingers tracing along his ears. "So what do you want to do?"

"I dunno, poppet." He kept his eyes closed, savoring the feel of her fingers at the nape of his neck and ears. "Really dunno." Tightening his around her, a low moan escaped from him. For anyone who knew him, seeing him like this would have been a shock. He was a chronic non-cuddler. But they were also facing some pretty extreme circumstances.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

He made a brisk walk down the crowded sidewalk, his head lowered, hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. Those that passed him along the way made sure they gave him a wide girth as they walked by, only some staring a tad longer than others, the recognition flooding in.

He ignored them, his focus on making his way to the little gallery to meet up with Stu and Noodle. They had called, said he needed to get down there with a quickness. It left him only mildly confused, leaving the townhouse with a questioning look from Hailey. It was important, they had insisted. It not only concerned Alec, but it concerned Hailey, too.

Pushing his way through the doors of the tiny little gallery, he spotted Noodle talking with some suits. The gallery was maybe half full with all the little art snobs. Most of them looked to be college kids, but he spotted the occasional middle aged yuppy admiring something that looked like a toddler painted it.

Noodle smiled when she saw him, excusing herself from the suits and hobbling her way over. He smirked at her when she finally stopped, taking a breath. "Pretty soon, we're gonna have t' roll you, yeah?" he chuckled.

"Oh, shut your face, Murdoc," she mumbled, trying to sound menacing. Flash of a smile before she gestured for him to follow her. "Stu found this wedged under our door this morning when we opened up." She withdrew an envelope from her inside jacket pocket, handing it towards him. "Try to keep your composure when you read it. At least until we get to my office."

Murdoc stared at the envelope, unsure of what to make of it. He followed behind Noodle a few steps, his fingers shaking at he slowly opened it up, withdrawing the paper within.

_**Mr. Niccals,**_

_**I'm sure you're probably wondering who is behind the kidnapping of your son and why. This letter is to inform you that yes, we do have your boy. We are also aware of your "wife's" questionable travel documents and the repercussions that could come about should we tip off the authorities.**_

_**The demands are simple, Niccals. In order to ensure your son's safe return and our silence regarding your little legal issues, Hailey is to remain behind and stay behind. You take your boy and leave the country, never to return. Any attempt at contacting Hailey will result in our going to the proper authorities. Should we go to the authorities, you know as well as us that both you and Hailey would go to prison and you would never see your son again. The choice is yours.**_

_**Sincerely,**_  
_**a concerned party**_

Noodle stared at him, keeping a small distance. He was shaking, his dark eyes narrowing at the paper. Blinking, his eyes surfaced from the paper, locking onto her. "Who brought this, do you know?" It took everything in his power to not blow up. What the bloody hell was this crap, anyways? What the fuck kind of demand is that, making his wife stay here in the states and him taking Alec and leaving?

"I don't know, Murdoc," she said in a low voice. "But it's someone who knows a lot more than they should. I told you that you should have arranged proper documents long before you left the island."

"How the bloody hell was I supposed t' know that we'd get attacked by the bleedin' pirates an' see the house get destroyed? We weren't plannin' on leavin'!" He glanced down at the paper in his hands again. "I had t' get somethin' put together in a spot of a hurry, Noods. You know this."

"Either way, they know quite a bit and they are using it," Noodle whispered. "I can't imagine Hailey being on board with this demand anymore than you...but if it gets Alec back safe and sound?"

Murdoc chewed against his lip a moment, staring at the paper. These nobs were demanding that Hailey stay in the states while he takes Alec and leaves. They were demanding that they part ways and never have contact again. Were they mental? They had to be. Hailey wouldn't stand for this and he wasn't going to either. It would be hell or high water before they ever entertained such an idea.

Noodle's voice broke through his train of thoughts. "I wonder how they plan to ensure you are following their demands."

"Dunno," he muttered, staring at the letter. The handwriting was rather nice. Very feminine. Glancing up, he handed Noodle the paper. "Looks like a chick's writing, doesn't it?"

Noodle took the paper, examining it carefully. "Hai."

"Hailey's ex friend, the amazon cunt...her boyfriend stopped by the other day, said someone had been snoopin' 'round all our business. Some bird Hailey used t' work with..." He glanced down at the letter again, his dark eyes narrowing. "You're positive you didn't see an'one, right, Noodle-love?"

She nodded slowly, watching his face twitch. She was always surprised at how quick his mind could work on things. One would think that with all the abuse he had done to his own body, his brain would be like swiss cheese. But he was a lot more intelligent and sharper than people gave him credit for. After all, he had successfully built a cyborg replica of her, had he not? Look how easy he had been able to flaunt the fraudulent Gorillaz with the monstrosity and a captive 2D.

She watched as he pulled his cell phone from his jacket, pushing a few buttons on the touch-screen and pressing the phone to his ear. His conversation was mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper. Noodle cringed when she heard a female voice cry out from the cell phone. Hailey's voice. He said nothing about the possible connection to the former co-worker or her friend, which told Noodle that he had something up his sleeve and didn't want Hailey in the way.

That was another thing that most people didn't know about the musician. Think him stupid, think him a loudmouth, but when he felt that his world was being threatened, he was a lot more dangerous than he let on.

* * *

Chloe got out of her car, making her brisk walk to her apartment's entrance, slipping through the door quietly. She was smiling and humming to herself. Work had gone by a lot smoother than she had initially thought, Gina keeping a safe distance and nearly everyone around her kissing her ass. It had been great, actually.

Stopping at her mailbox, she went through the random stack of letters, bills and a junk mail. Nothing interesting enough to keep her at the lobby. Mounting the stairs, she made the tedious climb towards her apartment, another two floors up. Her mind on the various little things she had going on around her. The letter had been dropped off, ensuring that the gutter-rat and her little slimy husband would get the message loud and clear. Alicia was still panicking, but now only because the boy refused to speak, whimpered when he moved and seemed to have some issues with his coordination. No concern to her, though. If the kid was permanently damaged, the less chance the little gutter-child would grow up into another generation of gutter-rats, breeding indiscriminately and infecting the population.

Once inside her apartment, she threw her purse onto the kitchen counter and flopped down onto her sofa, ready to call it a day. Tonight was a night to relax, to watch the television and lose herself into some reality TV, something her dad got her hooked on.

But first...something to eat. Maybe call some take-out. Chinese sounded blissful.

Groaning, she got to her feet and padded down the hall towards her kitchen, picking up her cordless phone and dialing the appropriate numbers. A heavy accented female answered and Chloe placed her order, ordering the same thing she almost always ordered.

Something told her there was something amiss within the apartment. Hanging up the receiver, she looked around her narrow little kitchen, unsure of what exactly it could be. She remembered the last time she felt this way. She had been a child still. Her dad had people sniffing around him a lot back then. He was hardly a saint, working his own deals here and there, always just a step ahead of whichever groups were out looking for him or even the police, for that matter. There had been times when they had come home from doing whatever and you could sense that someone else had been in the house.

Just like now.

Turning towards a drawer, she opened it up, reaching for the small handgun she kept.

Something slammed up against her from behind, slamming the drawer shut on her hand, a husky accented whisper right in her ear. "Nice try, you little tart." A calloused hand clamped over her mouth before she could cry out against the pain in her now trapped hand. The intruder's other arm was wrapped around her, holding her tight against him. Chloe felt tears spring to her eyes as her bladder emptied itself. The voice let out a noise of disgust, pulling her back from the growing puddle at their feet. "Pissed yourself, eh?" he chuckled. "Not so tough now, are we?"

Chloe screamed against the hand over her mouth. The air around her was filled with unfamiliar scents now. Leather, cigarettes and some cheap cologne. He was pressed too close, his mouth too close to her neck and ear. With a grunt, he pulled her back towards the drawer, grabbing the gun and emptying it with a few flicks of his bony fingers.

Struggling against the arm that held her, she brought her foot down hard into the intruder's toes. Her efforts were only met with the hand now tangling into her hair, grasping it tightly and slamming her face against the counter. "Dun' get no bleedin' ideas, you lil' cunt," he hissed.

Reaching back into the drawer, he pulled out some packaging tape and started to drag her out of the kitchen and back towards the living room. She screamed again, the hand muffling her cries to just a high pitched noise that didn't even echo in the room. The intruder threw her to the ground by the sofa and Chloe found herself scrambling to try to get away. Still chuckling, the intruder was behind her again, now struggling with her, pressing her down against the cushions of the sofa, pulling her arms behind her back. Unmistakable sound of tape being ripped from its roll and pain as it was wrapped around her wrists, pulling painfully on the fine little hairs of her arms. The intruder pressed himself close, his hips right against her from behind, a low chuckle coming from him as another strip of tape was pulled loose and wrapped around her mouth and head.

Arms bound and now gagged, Chloe sobbed silently as she lay half against the cushions. Another chuckle erupted from her attacker as he rocked against her slowly. He leaned across her from behind, his mouth back at her ear. "Pretty hot, yeah?" he purred, emphasizing his words with a hard move of his hips, pressing her deeper against the cushions. She could feel his hands on her stockinged legs, slipping beneath the hem of her skirt. Another cry erupted from her when his fingers grazed the elastic of her panties, inching dangerously close to between her thighs. Pressed against her again, his lips grazed against the back of her neck, slowly moving back up to her ear. He was hard, she could feel it as he pressed against her again, chuckling softly at her whimpers and cries through the tape.

"I should," he murmured, rocking against her. "Drive the point in, so t' speak."

No, no, no, no, her mind screamed. This isn't happening. This is a bad dream. This kind of stuff only happens to people who don't secure their homes. To women who are cock-teases at bars. People like her never have this happen to them.

He rocked against her again, snickering. "Scared, Chloe? You should be, you lil' cunt. Did you really think that we wouldn't figure it out?"

She could feel his breath on her cheek and ear as he spoke. Tears spilled over her cheeks as she slowly turned her head to see if she could get a good look at her attacker. Her eyes went wide and the scream stopped short of the tape when she saw Murdoc leering at her, on his knees behind her.

"What should we do with you, Chloe?" he purred, his hands sliding along her sides. "I've got some ideas...Wife won't mind, she might even enjoy the show, yeah?" His arms circled around her midsection as he hauled her to her feet, grasping at her hair and bound hands, steering her towards her narrow little office. "Some digs you got, chickie. I especially adore that quaint little study at the end of the hall. Right on the end of the buildin'...no neighbors t' hear you."

They're nuts. Absolutely crazy. Gutter-rats through and through. No qualms about busting her up. Didn't they know that she could easily go to the police?

He shoved her into her office chair, pulling more tape from the roll and binding her legs to the legs of the chair. Freeing up her hands, he taped them down against the arms of the chair, now grinning at his handiwork. "Y' know...I've never done this before...Think I'm doin' it right?"

Chloe cried out against the gag, rocking in the chair.

"Yeah...I think this will work quite nicely. Now, t' fetch me tools." He darted from the room and returned within moments, carrying what looked to be an old duffel bag. Chloe screamed against the gag again when he pulled out a pair of pliers. Crossing the distance between them, he grabbed at her hand, slowly applying the pliers onto one of her fingers. "This may hurt a spot, love," he chuckled, applying pressure. "Actually, I think it may hurt a lot."

The sound of her finger snapping sent Chloe's brain into a desperate attempt to shut out the pain. Her index finger looked like a twisted root, aiming upwards, turning purple and swelling.

Murdoc stared at the broken finger, the corners of his mouth twitching. His dark eyes surfaced from his task, locking with Chloe's wide and fearful gaze. He was smirking at her. "Now for the other nine..."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Alec had finally come to the conclusion that he most likely would never see his parents again. And this very thought made his throat tighten and eyes burn. He didn't think you could miss someone that much. He had never been away from them at all in his four years on the planet. He missed his old room. He missed his mum's cooking. He missed even his dad yelling at them to keep it down when he was working on his music. He didn't think he would ever miss that.

And that mental blond was rocking in her chair, her eyes on him as he glared back at her. Since he had awoken, he refused to speak to her. Time no longer held any meaning. Could have been days, for all he knew. He just glared at her. And there was that red-headed woman who came and went, talking to the blond lady. The red-headed lady said she would be back later.

Well, it was later and there was no sign of her.

"You okay, Alec?" Alicia asked meekly.

He narrowed his eyes at her, his mouth taut. Turning away from her, he faced the corner, keeping his back to her. Folding his knees up, he rocked slowly on the blankets. His ribs still hurt. His head hurt. And there was this weird thing with his hands that he couldn't control. His stomach growled again, crying out in hunger. He couldn't even recall the last time he had eaten and now he was regretting throwing the rest of his food across the room.

Alicia tore her gaze from the child, taking in the damp and dark room. Where the hell was Chloe? She said she was taking the letter to 2D and Noodle, had some errands to run, stop back by her place and then would return by dark to help Alicia out with the rest of their plan. Alicia had no idea how to ensure that Murdoc would follow the demands. And how did she plan to keep Hailey with her if he did?

Her mind wandered back to that morning so long ago, when they had struggled in their narrow little kitchen. She was certain that the scene would replay itself. And if Hailey became aware of Alicia's involvement regarding Alec's kidnapping...what was to stop her from tearing the woman apart with her bare hands?

Grabbing her cell phone, her fingers lingered over Chloe's number on the touch-screen. Should she? Surely she would have returned by now. It was well past dark.

"I'm hungry," Alec muttered, his voice barely above a whisper.

Alicia ignored the voice. It was hard not to try to be kind to the boy, but she kept trying to remind herself just who the child belonged to. Never mind that he was half Hailey's...the other have of his DNA made him the enemy.

This was hard and confusing. Reason said the boy was innocent is all of this. Something else, something darker, reminded her that his father was a man she loathed. His father was the reason behind all of this. Ignore the fact that the man she saw with Hailey and Alec was a far cry from the demon she had made him out to be.

_He drugged her, kidnapped her_, a voice insisted.

But she stays with him of her own free will, right?

_Why does she stay?_

I don't know.

Alec watched the woman as she stared at the far wall, still rocking in the chair. Yeah, this lady was a nutter. How had his mum been friends with this bird? He couldn't imagine his mum associating with someone this mentally unstable. Of course, both his parents talked about how wild they were before they met each other. Still didn't seem right, though. Not to him.

His mind brought up the final images of his dream, of what he had seen within their bedroom. The blond woman's insistence that his dad was a bad person. He was confused. Why did his mum have those marks and why did it look like his dad had similar marks on him? Did this mean both his parents were bad? No, that couldn't be right. He couldn't even think of a time he ever thought they were bad. But why did it look like they were both hurt?

Don't think about it. It's unimportant. He just wanted to see them, to hear their voices again. Who cares about some half-sleepy memory that may or may not have happened.

Alicia cast a look over at Alec, still rocking in the chair, her hands in her hair. Yeah, Chloe should have been back by now. No doubt about it. Grabbing her phone, she pulled up Chloe's number on the touch-screen and pressed at it, the phone at her ear. It rang several times before the voice mail came up. Letting out a heavy sigh, she set the phone down onto the table and got to her feet. As much as she hated leaving Alec alone again, she had to go and find out what had become of her pseudo-accomplice.

Leaving the old storefront, she got into her car and drove into the main part of the city. Chloe's place was located in a ritzier part. One of them corporate historical buildings that catered to childless couples and professionals. Rent so obscene, you had to make bank just to pay the rent.

Or have a daddy willing to foot the bill, right?

Even before she approached the door, she could tell something bad had happened. It lay partially open, the lights within dim. Nudging it open with the touch of her hand, Alicia peered in. "Chloe?"

Stepping into the apartment silently, Alicia looked around. Neat and tidy so far. But something was amiss. Something she was not seeing as she crept down the narrow hallway. Pausing just outside the kitchen, she stared at the partially open drawer, pieces of something laying on the counter and on the floor. As she got closer, she realized she was staring at a gun.

Drawing back out of the kitchen, she crept towards the living room. Other than the couch looking a little ruffled, nothing seemed out of place.

The last time she had this weird feeling within, it was the morning after the Gorillaz concert and her realization that Hailey had not returned. Something bad had gone down. She was sure of it.

The woman's bedroom yielded nothing. Venturing further down the narrow hall, towards the far back of the apartment, she paused at the door. The bad feeling intensified. Pushing open the door, she felt her own cry die in her throat as she took in the sight before her. The thing that held her attention was the little retro office chair, tape hanging from it. Dark stains on the hardwood floors. Laying in tattered heaps, what looked to be the blouse and skirt the woman had been wearing just hours ago.

A low moan came from the woman as she backed out of the little office. No, this couldn't be happening. This could easily be someone she had crossed along the way. The woman had enemies, that was no secret.

But this mess screamed that it was personal. Very personal.

Where did she go, though?

* * *

"Wake up, you little tart," a gruff and accented voice demanded.

Chloe groaned against the pain that assaulted her senses. Unconsciousness had been pure bliss and now she was facing pain like she had never felt before. She was vaguely aware that there was movement around her. Sharp pain as a hand connected with her face. She moaned again, slowly opening her eyes.

Murdoc was kneeling in front of her, his dark eyes narrowed. "You 'wake now, you lil' cunt?"

Realizing she was still gagged, she slowly nodded her head. Seeing him so close made her aware of just how much he had aged since the last time she had clearly seen him. How long had it been? Five years?  
More grey in his hair, more lines around his eyes and mouth, shadows beneath his eyes seemed darker and more prominent. And judging by his expression, he was done fucking around.

"Where's Alec?" he demanded through gritted teeth.

She shrugged her shoulders, hoping to slip back into the numbness that had taken over barely a hour before. The pain had been too much. He had taken the pliers to each of her fingers. Lit cigarettes to only take a few drags and then put them out into her arms and bared legs. The blackness had finally taken over after he had torn her blouse from her and proceeded to make small incisions along her rib-cage, taking some bolt-cutters and pressing them into the wounds to snap her ribs.

Murdoc glared at the woman as she moaned against the gag, her head rolling on her shoulders. He had been amazed at the number he had done on the woman. He could admit to being a douchebag, even a hot-head, but he had been so enraged when he realized that this woman was most likely responsible for Alec's disappearance, all he could think about was how much he could hurt her without killing her. Make her suffer for all that she had put him and Hailey through. And any doubt about her involvement vanished once he had been within her apartment. Some of her notes and outgoing mail showed that her handwriting matched the handwriting of the letter.

Holding a grudge was one thing, but this woman hated Hailey out of pure spite. From what little bit that Hailey had shared about the woman, this bitch made it her life mission to ruin people. She targeted those whom she felt were lower than her.

All the more reason to make her little stay with him unpleasant.

Chloe gazed around her with bleary eyes. She wasn't sure where they were, but clearly he had taken them to somewhere away from her apartment. The room was spacious, boxes shoved into random corners. Weird smells assaulting her senses. Stains on the ground below her feet. A dull light shined just above them, casting the musician's face in ugly shadows.

"Where the fuck is me boy, woman," he snapped, striking her across the face.

She stared at him, her eyes barely able to focus. She wanted to return to the dark bliss. Even if she had not been gagged, she probably wouldn't have even been able to speak. Once her vision started to clear and focus, she realized that she was in a garage. Sliver of light just beneath the door, behind the man who sat in a chair across from her, straddling the cushion, his arms folded across the top. Morning? She had some random thought about being late for work and almost laughed aloud.

Murdoc leaned towards her, reaching behind her head and ripping the tape away. She made a noise when her head came in contact with his chest. He watched as she licked her lips against the tacky substance from the tape, a noise coming from her, her brow furrowing.

"Well, you gonna answer me or what?" he said in a flat tone. "I dun' have all bleedin' day, Chloe. Where the fuck did you put my son?"

"You'll only get him back if you do what the letter says," she mumbled, gritting her teeth against the pain in her ribs.

Murdoc made a scoffing noise, pushing himself to his feet. What kind of determination was he dealing with here? The woman was literally a foot-step away from death and she was still not going to budge? He didn't have all damned day. They were so close now, he could almost hear Alec's voice. Circling around the woman, he grabbed a fist-full of her hair, yanking her backwards. "What the fuck do you have t' gain by makin' Hailey stay here? You hate her. Is this some ploy t' keep her 'round so you can torment her some more?"

A humorless chuckle erupted from the battered woman. "People like you and her need to remember just where your place is in life, you piece of shit. You don't deserve the status or life you two have made for yourselves..."

Murdoc frowned at the woman. "Serious? Are you bleedin' serious?" Grabbing the chair, he pulled it towards him and sat across it again, arms slung over the top. "I've worked me ass off t' get where I am, you fucked up little cunt. Hailey worked her ass off to get where she was. We earned the lives we have now, unlike little spoiled rich tarts who get ever'thin' handed t' them on a silver fuckin' platter."

"Playing music is working hard?" Chloe let out a wheezing laugh. "And Hailey is the happy little housewife...Please, Niccals...You both skated through on pure luck and charity."

Murdoc made a noise, getting to his feet again. "Tossers like you never understand," he muttered. "You lot have your theories an' beliefs...never botherin' t' see beyond your narrow little concept of how the world should work." Stopping in front of her, he flashed her a dark look. "Even if we did follow the initial demands of your letter, how did you plan on keepin' Hailey state-side? Knowin' her, she would have fought tooth an' nail t' get back t' me an' Alec."

"Prison doesn't bother you?" Chloe whispered, chuckling. "You both face prison time should Interpol and a few other agencies get word about Hailey's travel papers and citizenship status...And even if she was able to get out within a few months or years, they would lock you away for decades. Kidnapping, human smuggling...Not just Hailey, but your former lead singer, the other musicians you had acquired for the Plastic Beach album..."

"What do you have t' gain by makin' Hailey stay here?"

"Other than watching her suffer? Other than ensuring I was there to remind her where her place is in life...? Nothing."

Murdoc blinked, unsure of what to make of her words. This woman hadn't worked with Hailey in five years and she was still determined to ruin her completely? Either this broad was just plain evil (and he used to joke that he was the evil one), or she truly had no real life. She must not have many friends or much of a life if this was her form of entertainment. Yeah, there was a spot of fun in playing those around you like some sick game of chess, but that kind of rubbish always lost its luster after a while. This woman needed a hobby. Like knitting or something. Shoving a bony hand through his dark hair, he let out an annoyed sigh, flashing her another dark look. "I dun' want t' keep repeatin' myself, Chloe...Where the bloody hell is Alec?"

"You'll never find him. Not unless you do as the letter demands..."

"You're a stubborn lil' twat, aren't you?" he snarled, lashing out, backhanding her across the face.

Chloe cried out against the blow, tasting blood on her lip. Licking away the blood, she sneered, her icy blue eyes darting up to his face. "What do you hope to accomplish by torturing me, Niccals? I could go to the police for this...And then what? They go after you for not reporting your son's kidnapping and then it opens up all the why's...Even if you got your boy back, the authorities would snatch him from your arms in a heart-beat."

Cracking a crooked grin, he bent low, his arms around her shoulders, face pressed close to hers. Mouth at her ear, so close she could feel his tongue move as he spoke. "An' what makes you think you'll get outa this 'live, Chloe?" he purred. "I'm a gutter-rat, remember? Trash like me has no regard for the law..."

A shiver flashed up her spine at his words. This was a joke, it had to be. The creep may have been a petty thug and jerk, but a murderer? He didn't have the balls to kill. Not directly anyway. She stared at him as he drew away from her, his hands on his narrow hips. She made a small noise, swallowing hard, cringing at the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. "You're all talk, Niccals," she spat.

His hand lashed out again, the blow so hard, her chair rocked back, falling. She cried out when her head cracked against the pavement. His boot was on her throat, applying pressure as he knelt down, arm on his bent knee. "Think I'm all talk now, you lil' bitch?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Noodle and 2D sat on the sofa, Hailey sitting in the overstuffed chair across from them. While the three of them were fully aware of what was taking place below their feet, they all remained silent about it, trying to discuss what to do once Alec was found. Hailey rambled on about how she was going to take him to Chuck E. Cheese, the natural history museum, the Seattle Science Center and numerous other fun places for kids and families.

"There's even the Puyallup Fair," she muttered, her eyes distant. "Extend our stay an extra couple of weeks so we can take him...Muds won't go on the rides, but I most certainly will..."

"We can all go," 2D added, flashing a gap-toothed grin. The grin was forced and he was sure they could all see it a mile away. This whole situation was scary. He remembered his fear of the former bassist and the abomination he had created five years ago, but that had been mostly due to the man's deteriorating state of mind. Fear was an understatement now. Murdoc could be violent, but never before had 2D known the man to actually physically harm a woman, no matter how horrid she was. What made it all the more frightening was that the man was, for the most part, sane. But 2D could actually understand why. The idea of someone taking his baby, even if she wasn't born yet, made his stomach quake within. Murdoc could be the biggest jerk on the planet, but he loved his son more than anything.

"We could get cotton candy," Noodle said, taking a drink from her mug of decaf.

Hailey flashed a shaky smile. "And elephant ears...or funnel cakes, whatever the bloody hell they call them, right?"

Uneasy laughter echoed in the small living room. Hailey eventually got to her feet and venture out to the back porch to have a cigarette. 2D followed a few moments later. Anything to keep their minds off whatever Murdoc was doing to the woman downstairs in the garage.

Noodle ventured out, unable to remain in the vacant living room. She kept a safe distance from the two smokers, still sipping at her cup of coffee. "It's a shame that Russ had to leave when he did...He still thinks you and Murdoc should have gone to the police. Surely you could have gotten all the paperwork straightened out, right?"

"No," Hailey said, shaking her head. "Given everything that happened that led to this point, both me and Muds would be in prison for a long time. They would deport Alec and he would be placed in the system back home. They'd have our parental rights terminated before we even faced the sentencing hearing. And once he gets adopted, I'd never get him back..." She shuddered violently, a small noise coming from her as she fought the new round of tears. "He must be scared out of his mind...His blankey and puppy are still upstairs in his room...He has never gone without those." A low sob erupted from her as she wiped at her eyes, wiping away the tears that threatened. "I just need him back," she whispered, her voice cracking. "We need our baby boy back...And god help whoever else we find out is responsible. I'll help him with the others. And I'll enjoy every fucking minute of it."

Noodle rubbed at her swollen stomach. She had the same thoughts as Hailey. It almost seemed odd that she had grown so close to the woman, even if only knowing her for several years. From what Hailey and Murdoc had told her about the little brunette's life before meeting them all, she was really not much different than Murdoc had once been. Some of the stories she had been told made her almost shocked that Hailey had embraced parenthood so quickly and with little fight. Same with Murdoc. Even the fact that the two had remained together for as long as they have. They had barely known each other when Hailey had ended up pregnant. Situations like that almost always never ended well.

Hailey let out a small sigh, shoving a hand through her hair. This nightmare had to end soon, right? Chloe would have to crack soon. She was a pampered little rich brat, wasn't she? Little assholes like her were always quick to sell out their accomplices when faced with true pain and agony. It's all fun and games until they become the target.

What if they had no hope of retrieving Alec alive? What if whomever else was involved figured out that they had Chloe and killed Alec before escaping themselves? What if the only hope her and Murdoc had was retrieving a body?

No, she couldn't think like that. Alec was alive, she could feel it. He was alive, scared and most likely missed his lovies. Christ, he was just a four year old little boy. Why get him involved if the beef was with her and Murdoc? But this was Chloe, after all. She looked for any way possible to hurt, humiliate and ruin. Wasn't there a regular at Curry's whom Chloe had targeted? Somehow got the state to take away the woman's kids and she never got them back. The poor thing spent her evenings drowning her grief in alcohol. What made it all so horrid was that Chloe had even openly bragged about it.

Hailey gasped when her nails bit into her palms. She hadn't even been aware that she had been clenching her fists. Oh, she wanted to go downstairs and help him. She had some ideas in mind, but most of her ideas meant certain death for Chloe. Knowing herself, she would accidentally kill the woman before getting any information out of her. Couldn't have that. Get Alec first and then torture the living shit out of the bitch.

"We're finkin' 'bout movin' back t' England," 2D said out of the blue. "Would be kinda nice if our kids could grow up t'gether, yeah?"

Hailey flashed a sad smile, tears spilling over her cheeks. "That would be bloody awesome, Stu."

* * *

Alicia burst through the door of her apartment, her heart pounding. What the hell was she going to do now? Did they have Chloe? Judging by the conditions of Chloe's little office space, they had spared no mercy on the woman. What did this mean for her if they figured out her involvement? There had to be a chance she would be spared given her history with Hailey. Chloe had been the enemy from day one, of course they would do a number on her. If anything, Hailey would have jumped at the chance to torture the petite little red-head as payback for all the evil shit the woman had done to her.

"Where have you been?" Jason demanded suddenly, his voice coming from the darkened corner of her living room. Alicia yelped at the voice, turning her attention to him. He sat in her recliner, can of soda in his hand. He leaned forward, arms on his knees. "Well...?"

"Just out," she said quickly.

"_Just out_?" he repeated. "Must have been a helluva jaunt, Alicia, especially to be gone for almost two days. You work said you called in sick the last few days. Said you been acting just a bit weird lately."

"Just a lot on my mind, Jason," Alicia muttered, dropping down onto her couch. "Been a stressful few days."

"Would this have something to do with that Chloe broad, Hailey and Murdoc?" he asked in a suspicious tone, eyebrow cocked.

"No...what would give you that idea, Jason?" She tried to laugh at his suggestion, to hide her anxiety and rattled nerves.

"Oh, I dunno...Just that Chloe was seen lurking around you a lot, Hailey and Murdoc have been acting weird as hell...Something's going on."

"Don't worry about me, Jason," she said, her hands over her face.

"Of course I'm worried about you, woman," he snapped, taking a drink from his soda. "You made it your life mission to intrude on Hailey's life after she has made it quite clear that she wants to be left alone. You start stalking her. You start documenting their comings and goings." He grabbed something from the little side table, tossing it towards her. She glanced over, seeing her notebook that she had been writing in. He slammed the can down, his expression darkening. "What the fuck is going on, Alicia? There are floor-plans to the Niccals' townhouse in there. What were you planning on doing?"

Alicia glared over at him, sitting up. "It doesn't concern you, Jason. Now leave me alone. Get out of my home, now, or I'm gonna call the police."

"Of course you will," he said in a mocking tone. "Let's get them involved...I can show them that notebook of yours and we'll see what happens from there."

Was he really calling her bluff? She hadn't expected that, but then, a lot has happened that she hadn't expected. This all started simply because she had wanted her best friend back. It almost seemed like finding the woman alive after so many years had caused something to derail within Alicia's reasoning. At least she could admit it. But she was in so far over her head now, there was no way out of it. All she could do was hope she was never discovered. But the boy recognized her and would tell his parents if she were to return him, even if she just tried dumping him off on their doorstep and running. Who's to say they wouldn't hunt her down and make her suffer?

Maybe she could just keep the boy and raise him as her own? In spite of his anger and fear of her, he was still just a little kid after all. Given time and a little work, she could possibly get him to accept his new life. Get him to forget his parents. Didn't that work with foster kids?

No, that was stupid. A pipe dream. Already he had shown her that he was as stubborn and temperamental as his parents. He'd never remain with her. Probably would run first chance he got. Even if she succeeded in keeping him with her for a few years, he would have to start school eventually and then there was the risk of him telling a teacher or other school officials.

Her options were pretty limited. Return the boy and face their wrath. Keep the boy and eventually find herself behind bars when the kid finally talks.

There was one other option, but she didn't think about that one. She wasn't even so sure she could bring herself to do it. Look at the mess she became just from taking the boy. She wouldn't be able to maintain any level of sanity if she were to kill the boy.

"What are you thinking, Alicia?" Jason demanded, glaring at her.

Alicia blinked, her train of thought broken. "Nothing that concerns you," she whispered.

Jason pushed himself to his feet, his dark eyes fixed on her as he picked up the notebook. "You got twenty-four hours to come clean, Alicia. Or I got to the police with the notebook."

Alicia said nothing, watching as the man stalked out of the apartment. He would go to the police, regardless. She knew this. And he would bear witness to the domino affect that it would cause. Alicia gets arrested, the kidnapping gets revealed, the police start digging, find out about the boy's parents and then both Hailey and Murdoc would find themselves in prison right along-side her. All the skeletons out in the open.

Her options were pretty narrow.

She had gone this far. What was another step further?


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Murdoc slumped down into the vacant chair, drink in his hand. He was tired, frustrated and just getting more and more furious with each passing minute. His arms ached, his back ached. Knuckles hurt like a bitch. To add to his aggravation, the little bitch had managed to get her leg free and kicked him in the nuts, his balls still aching from that little stunt and it had happened nearly forty five minutes ago.

Chloe sputtered against the blood and teeth that floated in her mouth, one eye staring at him. Her other eye was blackened and swollen shut. She was damaged for good, she already knew this. Even if he let her live, she would show proof of his damage forever. She didn't even think plastic surgery could fix it. Most of her front teeth were missing (both upper and lower), her nose was most likely broken and she was certain he had also broken her cheek-bone.

There was also the numerous wounds on her from his earlier little escapade with her.

"Holier than thou bitch," he spat venomously, getting to his feet again and pacing around her. "Rich little tight-ass, that's what you are. I wonder if maybe you just need your ass loosened up, yeah?" Something sinister sparked behind his dark eyes. "Might do you a world of good."

Chloe let out another moan, tears springing to her one eye. Would he go that far? She had been so certain he was going to do it when he had first tackled her in her apartment. She could tell he had wanted to. Why wait until now with his wife upstairs?

"You think I want t' stick my nob in the likes of you?" He erupted into loud laughter, taking a drink from his glass. "Had I wanted a piece of that, I would have tapped it back at your place, lovey." He walked over to one of the boxes against the wall, pulling it towards them. "We were gonna dispose of these, but no matter. Glad we hadn't gotten t' it yet." Reaching into the box, his back to her, he chuckled again as he examined whatever it was he had pulled from the box. "Hailey an' I are big with tryin' new things, Chloe. Some toys an' accessories work well, others...not so much." Still chuckling, he turned to face her. "This was a bit too big for her."

Chloe stared at the rubber toy, her eyes wide. The thing was huge. What the hell kind of freaky shit were they into that they would even entertain the idea of a toy that big?

Flashing a smirk, Murdoc moved towards her, tearing the tape that held her hands and legs. He had torn her clothing away before taking her out of the apartment. She trembled in the chair, clad in nothing but her bra and panties. He reached over, grabbing her by her hair and yanking her to her feet. Without a word, he spun her around and slammed her to the floor, shoving her back towards the chair. She cried out when he pressed up behind her, reaching around with the tape and securing her arms around the back of the chair.

"Y' know, I despise uptight lil' birds like you," he panted, drawing back once she was tied and secure. "A'ways used t' think that maybe if you took it up the ass once in a while, you wouldn't be so fuckin' uptight. Ready t' test that theory, Chloe?" She cried out when he pulled another strip of tape, wrapping it around her face, covering her mouth. "Can't have your screamin' alert the neighbors, yeah?"

She screamed against the gag as he ripped her panties from her. This wasn't happening. She needed to shut down and shut down quick. She needed to find that happy place she had been earlier, when there had been no pain, no fear.

"You're 'fraid now, eh, Chloe?" he chuckled, pressing the toy against her. He could hear her whimpering through the gag as he teased her with the toy. "You gonna tell me where my boy is? Or do I have t' drive it in just how serious I am?" Chloe nodded her head finally, making noise through her gag. No longer the screams and cries of earlier, this time she was trying to speak. Murdoc tilted his head at her, dropping the toy to the pavement. Tearing away the tape, he peered down at her, his face inches from hers. "Got somethin' t' tell me, Chloe-love?"

"Towards the waterfront!" she sputtered, a sob cracking through her voice. "With Alicia!"

Murdoc frowned, getting to his feet. "The amazon cunt? She's the one behind all this?"

"Yes!" Chloe whimpered. "She's the one that took him. I found out about it after the fact!" She tried to gauge his expression. He was no longer staring at her, but at the floor, clearly thinking.

Blinking, his attention returned to her bloodied and tear stained face. "Her ex-boyfriend came 'round not too long 'go. Mentioned somethin' 'bout you an' her." Tearing a new strip of tape, he secured her mouth again. He'd deal with that bitch later. He needed to talk to Hailey. It just didn't seem possible that the amazon was behind it. She certainly didn't appear to have the ability to go this far. And other than wanting Hailey back at her side, had no real motive. Surely she knew that taking Alec would have driven the wedge deeper between them. The amazon was nosy, even a bit over-bearing based off his first encounter with the woman, but a kidnapper?

"Hailey," he barked, bursting through the door and into the living room. He spotted her out on the porch with 2D and Noodle. All three of them stared at him with wide eyes. He stared back a moment before he realized that he must have looked an absolute fright. His knuckles were bloodied, his clothing had spots all over and he was sweaty and greasy. "Hailey...it's Alicia."

Her expression was frightening. Something flashed behind her eyes at the mention of the other woman's name. She slowly stubbed out her cigarette and came through the slider with long strides, passing him and veering up the stairs. "Where are they?" she demanded loudly as she went into their bedroom.

"Somethin' 'bout the waterfront!" he hollered.

Hailey shed her sleep-clothes quickly, digging through her closet for jeans and a shirt of some sort. Never, in a million years, would she have connected this with Alicia. Unwilling to let go, clingy...but nothing of this caliber. Yanking her clothing on quickly, she threw her loose hair into a pony-tail, grabbing her shoes and half jogging down the stairs. "Find out where on the waterfront, Murdoc. Find out now!" She stopped at the foot of the stairs, staring at him as he paused at the garage door. "And don't get too overzealous with that cunt, Muds...Leave some of that for me."

2D and Noodle watched as Murdoc ventured back through the garage door, his footsteps thundering within the narrow townhouse. Noodle peered up at 2D. "We're about to be accomplices to a murder, Stuart," she whispered, a touch of sadness in her voice. "And I don't feel a drop of guilt about it. Does this make me a bad person?"

2D shrugged his narrow shoulders, unsure of what to think. "Honestly, I feel the same way."

* * *

Digging through her bag, Alicia made a noise. Where the hell was the chloroform? Hadn't she taken it with? She had it when she had taken the child. Surely it would be here somewhere. Backing away from the tote bag, she let out a small moan. She dropped it, hadn't she? Probably when the boy had struggled against the soaked rag. There was no way to trace the bottle to her, but still. She was hoping to make this as easy on them both as possible.

Sleeping pills? She had those. Half a pill shouldn't hurt, right? She supposed she could grind a bunch of it up and spike a soft drink, but what if she made him ill before it really kicked in? She didn't want to see the boy suffer.

Half a pill. That would work. She would have to conceal her crime either way. Knock him out, get him out of the way and then run. Get as far away from here as possible. Even if she had to leave Seattle for good. Muttering to herself, she pulled out her bottle and pulled out one of the pills, breaking it down it's indented middle. Grabbing a soft drink from the lunch bag she had packed, she approached the boy slowly, kneeling down at his level. "Here, Alec. Take this. It will help with the hurting."

The boy looked at the half a pill and soda warily, distrust showing a mile away.

"Please, Alec," she insisted. "It will make you stop hurting."

Something in his expression lit up. It made Alicia's heart sink. So, his whimpering had been due to pain. She had hoped that maybe it had been because he was scared. But the damage was pretty bad, so it was a given he would be uncomfortable.

Slowly, he reached out and took the pill and soft drink, putting the pill into his mouth and taking a drink. Handing her back the can of soda, he scooted away from her and returned his focus to the corner he had been huddled in. Alicia watched as the minutes ticked by, unsure of just how long it would take for it to kick in.

It seemed like an eternity, but she realized that it had only been about a half hour. The boy seemed listless, now rocking a bit in his corner. Every so often, his head would droop and then jerk back up. Alicia held her breath, watching as the boy slowly slumped over, his breathing deep and even. She waited another few minutes, staring at the sleeping child before finally getting to her feet and making her way over to the picnic cooler where she had been keeping excess food. It was big enough.

Emptying the cooler, she set the food aside and dragged it towards where the child slept. She moved on auto-pilot, wrapping the child within the scrappy blankets and slowly tucking him into the cooler. Alec didn't stir as she folded his legs against his chest, tucking the blanket around him. Shutting the lid and securing the latch, she drew back from the little plastic cooler. She'd have to weigh it down somehow. That would have to wait until she was where she needed to be. Doing it now would make it too cumbersome.

With a grunt, she pulled the cooler into her arms, actually amazed at how light it felt. He was such a whispy little thing, wasn't he? But neither of his parents were very large in stature. She returned her attention to the task at hand. Get it done now before she loses her nerve.

Slipping out the back-way of the little store, she made her way towards the battered and abandoned docks. Other than the sound of the ocean, there were no other noises. Not a soul in sight. She walked with her gaze straight ahead, staring at the blue expanse of ocean before her. She could do this. She had to do this. Get it over with and then gather her things and get the hell out of here. Dye her hair, change her name. Whatever she felt was necessary to ensure she was never discovered.

She paused right where the dock had broken away, leaving shredded wood and a few posts. Looked deep enough.

A few feet back, she spotted some fishing net. Tie that around the cooler to keep it from getting popped open. And there were enough large rocks to add into the net to help weigh it down. She set the cooler down and gathered the necessary things. She found the net easy to manage, wrapping it around the cooler easily enough, laying the large and somewhat sharp rocks along the bottom of the cooler, pulling the net up around them and securing it tightly at the top.

_Breathe, Alicia, breathe...It will be a lot easier than you think_.

Closing her eyes, she pushed against the cooler as hard as she could, watching it tip off the dock and into the water, the splash the only sound around her. The rocks pulled it down, the blue cooler fading out of her sight into the depths.

Someone screamed from behind her.

Another voice cried out the child's name.

She was only vaguely aware that someone had pushed her aside and jumped into the water, watching the person disappear quickly into the dark ocean just below her. More noises around her, a familiar voice screaming her name. Turning, she stared at the dark haired woman that limped towards her, moving with a quickness that Alicia didn't think was possible. The woman held something in her hands, pulling it back with both arms like a baseball bat. Her green eyes were narrowed, but the animosity could be seen a mile away.

Alicia flashed a small smile, waving limply. "Hi, Hailey..."

The brunette swung her arms with a snarl, revealing a piece of drift-wood.

Alicia's world faded into darkness.

* * *

The cold wouldn't go away, no matter how much Alec tried. He had been warm, comfortable, dreaming away when the cold had invaded. He had opened his eyes to solid dark, realizing that the cold he was feeling was water. Crying out, he clawed at the box that surrounded him, made it hard to move. The water was seeping in quickly and the child screamed again, hoping that someone would hear him.

A scraping noise caught his attention. Louder and louder until he realized that the water was pouring in quicker than ever. Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a massive breath, locking it within his chest. The thing that held him was being opened up and he was being pulled out of it. He had no idea how he ended up underwater, but whatever it was that held his arm was now pulling him upwards.

Breaking the surface, he gasped, a loud sob finally coming from him. Crying hysterically, he felt himself get pulled along, eventually being carried. It was cold outside. Clinging to the person that held him, he shivered violently, his teeth chattering.

"Alec," a familiar voice whispered. Calloused hands smoothing his hair from his face. Another sob erupted from the boy as he wrapped his arms around his dad's shoulders, holding on as tight as he could. Another voice, also familiar, half screamed his name, softer and smaller hands touching at his face, his mum's sobs now blending with his own.

Hailey threw herself against the two of them, unconcerned with their soaked clothing. She couldn't stop her tears, her hands reaching out and pressing to his cheek. She wasn't sure what she would have done if Murdoc hadn't gotten to him on time, or if the boy had already been dead before being dumped. It had been like watching a horror movie as they pulled in along the side of the old abandoned store, watching in horror as Alicia tipped the rock-laden cooler into the ocean. Her stomach had twisted at the sight, knowing full well who was within the cooler. She had cried out, tumbling out of the rental Lexus before Murdoc had even come to a complete stop.

Alec let out a yelp when her hands pressed against his ribs, now turning his head to look at her. Hailey drew back, staring at the bruised and battered face. Murdoc slowly pulled the boy's soiled pajama shirt up, revealing numerous other bruises. "Who did this?" Murdoc asked in a low voice, staring at the marks with wide eyes.

Alec pointed at the blond woman, who lay in a heap on the ground a short distance from them. "She said you were a bad man...Said you did bad thins'...Said I was gonna be just like you..." Still shivering, he curled against his dad's shoulder, feeling the man's arms tighten around him, hand rubbing against his back gently. He didn't think he would ever feel this again. It felt good. It felt good having his mum wrapped around the two of them, still whimpering. Alec didn't realize you could cry from happiness. But he had been so happy to see them and hear them both that the tears came right away. Even his mum's face was raw and wet from tears, in spite of her broad smile. Even his dad seemed to be struggling to control his own emotions, pressing his head into Alec's, hands smoothing back his hair and rubbing against his shoulders and back.

Hailey turned to where Alicia lay. The woman was moving, groaning as she tried to push herself up. With a hiss, Hailey stormed over towards the woman. In all the years she had known Alicia, she would never have thought she was capable of going this far. No time for reasoning, though. No time to sit there and stew over the why's and how's. Blind rage as she limped her way over. Tunnel vision.

Alicia peered up through a tangled veil of hair, seeing Hailey come at her, her face twisted in fury. With a grunt, Hailey drew back her foot and sent it smashing into Alicia's face.

Pain and stars erupted in Alicia's vision before the blackness took over again.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

_It never happened. That was the final conclusion that Alicia had come to as she sat at their regular booth table at Curry's, watching Hailey dance the night away with a tall and quite handsome man. She couldn't recall anything prior to being at the club, but whatever. She must have just nodded off at the booth and had a helluva nightmare. Imagine that, Hailey hooking up with a member of the band, Gorillaz, and all that weird twisted nonsense that followed. Rather funny when you got down to it._

_"Ali, you gonna come and dance or what?" Hailey laughed, rocking her hips against her dance partner, still laughing._

_"Gimme a minute!" Alicia cried out over the loud music. She sipped at her drink, smiling broadly as she took in her surroundings. Relief flooding in as she cast another glance over at Hailey. All a dream. All just a fucked up dream. None of it happened. Hailey never disappeared, there was no Alec, Chloe wasn't involved (she was actually across the club at another table) and everything was normal and as it should be._

_Jason was now sitting across from her, smiling at her, his hands out, awaiting hers. "The Three Stooges, Ali," he laughed. "That's what people call us."_

_"It's fitting, that's for sure," Alicia laughed._

_Hailey was dancing her way over to the bar, hollering at Toby to fix her something strong. She had grown bored of her dance-partner, apparently. She plopped herself down onto the bar-stool, talking animatedly with Toby, gesturing her hands and laughing loudly, pink flush to her cheeks giving away her inebriation._

_Alicia got to her feet and made her way over to the bar. Hailey had her back to her, still rattling away about something with the bartender. Reaching out, Alicia touched at Hailey's shoulder. "C'mon, let's go and dance." Hailey didn't acknowledge her presence, still laughing and gesturing wildly as she recounted some hot and heavy tale of her unlimited debauchery. Alicia nudged at her again. "Dude!"_

_Hailey paused, silent. Toby was even frozen in place, a rag and glass in his hand. Alicia realized that the bar was now silent around her. Even the music had stopped. Slowly, she turned around, noting that everyone seemed frozen in place. Almost like someone had hit a pause button. Some of the club patrons were even frozen in mid-dance-move._

_"Hailey? You okay?" Alicia pushed against the smaller woman's shoulder._

_Hailey pushed herself away from the bar-counter, the only one moving. Turning around in the stool, she turned to look up at Alicia. Backing away from the stool, Alicia made a noise in her throat. The face that looked back at her was older, her green eyes flashing with malice, shadows burned beneath them. She wasn't smiling._

_"It's time t' wake up, Ali-love," an accented voice said from the other side of the counter. Alicia perked her head up, seeing Murdoc standing in Toby's place. He leaned across the counter, grinning at her. "Did you really think you could get 'way with what you did?"_

_"No...no...it never happened..." Alicia drew back, staring around her at the frozen club._

_Hailey smirked at her. "You need to wake up now, Ali..."_

Alicia's eyes snapped open, her senses filled with unfamiliar smells. Where-ever she was, it was dark, but a sliver of light came from somewhere and she located a narrow little window towards the ceiling, blades of grass moving softly.

Blades of grass?

Where the hell was she?

She was laying on something hard and uncomfortable. Panic seized her when she realized that she couldn't move. Crying out, she lifted her head as far as she could, trying in vain to see where she was. The last thing she clearly remembered was putting the boy in the cooler. Her head throbbed. Her limbs felt like dead weights, unused for too long.

"Hello, Alicia," Hailey said from the darkness. "Finally decided to join the land of the living, eh?" A cold snicker erupted from the woman. "For the moment, anyways..."

The room was suddenly filled with a milky white light. Alicia squeezed her eyes shut, groaning. Freakin' bright. There was the shuffle of movement from a far wall and Alicia chanced opening an eye, allowing her pupils to adjust.

She was bound to a table. Her limbs had been secured so tightly, her hands and feet were purple. Standing at her feet was Hailey. Her expression was blank, unreadable. Alicia glanced around the room quickly, realizing that it was a basement of some sort. "Where are we?"

Hailey flashed a cold smile. "Home."

Home? What did she mean by home? The townhouse? The old apartment? Where? Alicia frowned, clearly puzzled. "Where's home?"

"Far away from Seattle," Hailey said icily.

Alicia shook her head, not wanting to believe her ears. That meant...that meant...but how?

Hailey seemed to sense the blond's denial, her smile broadening. "It's called a private jet, dear," she whispered softly. "They didn't question the heavy and awkward suitcase Murdoc had with him. They just took it and shoved it into the cargo hold. You had a bit of a bumpy ride, Ali..."

It occurred to Alicia that she and Hailey were the only two in the vast room. "Where's Chloe?"

Hailey merely shrugged. "Dunno...some of her is in the woods, some of her is in the water, some of her is in the city...She's kinda all over. And the crows are atrocious in that state, you know this. So lord knows where she's all at now."

A moan erupted from the captive woman, once the impact of Hailey's words really sunk in. Of course. Can't have anyone running and blabbing, right? She watched Hailey warily as the brunette slowly circled the table, moving up towards her face. "I saved the best for last, love," she purred in the woman's ear.

"What happened to you?" Alicia whispered, her voice cracking as tears threatened. "What happened to the person you used to be, Hailey? At what point did you decide that this was normal?"

"What's normal?" Hailey cocked an eyebrow. "What do I know of normal, Alicia? I never had normal." Her eyes narrowed, locking with Alicia's wide baby-blues. "I knew what real pain was before I was two and knew what sex was by the time I was three. _I know nothing of normal_!" Frowning, she pulled back, her gaze distant. "This was all under the surface before I ever met you...We only became friends because I needed someone I could study...To see how normal people behave on a day to day basis."

"But you still had your quirks," Alicia whispered.

"Petty and harmless, I learned. So I was able to indulge. It sucks growing up with nothing, Alicia. All I had was a few articles of clothing and a picture of my mother." Blinking, she looked down at Alicia, the smile gone. "I went to you with my problems because I knew it made you feel important. And, in a weird way, I did start to see you as a friend. Maybe it was because I had no one for so long...I couldn't say. I knew you didn't understand where I came from, but you seemed to try. You remained at my side long after everyone else had turned their back on me. Then I found someone who understood everything...And he was into the same kind of shit I was into. It's not often you come across someone you click with so well after such a short amount of time."

Tears sprang to Alicia's eyes, spilling out of the corners, tickling her temples and scalp as they made their way to the table surface. She didn't want to believe this. Used as a guidebook for the normal world. The person she had known for so long nothing but a facade, covering up something so dark and twisted, it didn't even know how to interact with the world around it. "If you actually started to see me as a friend, then how come it was so easy to walk away and never even let me know you were alive?"

"Because in the end, you were no different than anyone else," Hailey murmured softly. "Just like the social workers, the bitches at school and college, the foster families and even some of the cocksuckers at my work...Everyone so quick to ensure that I knew my place in life. The nobody. The broken and bruised orphan who would never be able to obtain something close to a normal life. The words you told me that November morning hurt in ways I was unprepared for, Alicia. And it made me acutely aware that I had let my guard down with you, something that I had vowed I would never do."

Alicia felt more tears in her eyes. A mixture of fright and pity. "I was wrong," she whispered. "You proved everyone wrong, Hailey..."

Hailey let out a small sigh, leaning against the table, chin propped in her hand. "Y' know, I honestly had never considered settling down with someone, or even parenthood and all that rot. Alec was an accident. We think it happened the night of the concert. Either way, once I got over the initial shock, I was quite happy. He was, too. Parenthood came quite naturally, shocking as that sounds."

Alicia shook her head. "How the hell could you stay with him after finding out that he kidnapped you, Hailey? What kind of hold does he have? Or did you feel obligated to stay because of Alec?"

"I could lie and say that he spent months brainwashing me..." A snorting laugh erupted from Hailey as she drew back from the table. "Or I can give you the cold and hard truth. Which would you prefer?"

Alicia swallowed the dry lump in her throat. "The truth," she muttered.

"He doesn't have a hold on me. Apparently, I have a hold on him." She laughed again, straddling a chair and folding her arms across the top. "Like me, he was happy to find someone who understood where he was coming from, understood his frustrations. I was kind to him, didn't treat him like something to be discarded once his use had run out. It also was a perk that we could indulge a bit when it came to bedroom play. Same tastes."

"You can't possibly be telling me that it was love at first sight," Alicia said in a low voice.

Hailey laughed again, resting her chin into her arms. "Hardly! I just figured that I got it pretty fucking good at that point and it would be stupid to turn my back on it. I had the option to leave, Alicia. He offered to take me back state-side in the sub. I realized that I'd never have it that good again. I mean, who the hell is gonna turn away a guy that is not only a good fuck, but he's wealthy, fun, willing to cater to your every fucking whim and offering to take care of you should you choose to stay?"

"You used him..."

"You could say that...at first, anyways." Hailey appeared thoughtful a moment, her gaze skyward. "Any true feelings towards him didn't really happen until a few months after we found out I was pregnant with Alec. He did as he promised, took care of me. Granted, we were on this horrid floating landfill out in the middle of the ocean, but he did what he could with what was available. If he could get it, he got it for me." Propping a cigarette on her lip, she lit it and took a drag. "It occurred to me that I actually was starting to feel something towards him. That we had become a family. A real family, for once. I didn't want to let that go." Her expression darkened, her green eyes dropping to Alicia's face. "I have a family. A great family. A great son. A great husband who takes care of me and our son. Our life was good. We lived a normal and quiet life. And _you_ tried to take that away from me."

"If Alec means so much to you, why didn't you go to the police?" Alicia demanded harshly. "Surely getting him back safe and sound was worth going to jail for."

"We almost did, actually. We seriously considered it. But in doing so, we had to face seeing our family torn apart. Doing so meant that there was the very real risk of Alec facing the same horrors I did while in the foster system. In the end, we decided that getting the authorities involved would be unacceptable."

"Where is Alec?" Alicia asked.

"Outside with his dad, Stu and Noodle. Playing in the backyard. Glad to be home." Hailey's brow furrowed as she got to her feet. "He's been spanked once his whole life, Alicia. _Once_. He has never been slapped, or punched, or kicked...And while Murdoc can be the absolute biggest asshole in the world when he's working on his music, the most he has ever done was bark at Alec." Something in her expression flickered, something darker taking over. "_You broke his ribs_," she hissed. "_You gave him a concussion_." She held out her hands, shaking them a bit. "He's got a tremor in his hands...They shake and twitch and he can't control it. You hurt my baby...He'll never be the same because of _you_."

"I didn't mean it!" Alicia cried out. "It happened and I couldn't stop it once it started..."

"_I really don't care if you meant it or not, you self righteous bitch_," Hailey snarled, her face now inches from Alicia's. "_The point is that you did it and it happened and he's changed forever!_"

Alicia let out a hiccuping sob, staring at Hailey's face. Tears danced in Hailey's eyes, her mouth twitching at the corners. Footsteps were heard just above them, moving towards the far side. Sound of a door and someone coming down the steps. "How's it comin' 'long down here, poppet?" Murdoc asked as he emerged in the room.

"Just having a little heart to heart with our darling Ali," Hailey chirped.

"How 'bout you, Ali-love?" He wrapped his arm around Hailey, grinning down at their captive. "Our hospitality good 'nough for you? Sorry 'bout your quarters, love. House isn't a mansion." Lighting his own cigarette, he chuckled. "This room seemed the most fittin' for you seein' that the sound quality in here is bloody excellent."

"Sound quality?" Alicia whispered meekly.

Murdoc nodded, taking a drag. "Can't hear shit outa here. Soundproof, lovey."

Hailey turned to him, her fingers on his jaw and chin. "Soooo...how do you wanna start, baby?"

Alicia groaned, closing her eyes and allowing her head to roll against the table. He made a noise, whispering something that Alicia couldn't make out. Turning her head back towards them, she watched as Hailey giggled at whatever it was he was whispering to her. "What are you going to do?" she asked in a husky whisper.

Hailey said nothing, grabbing something from a nearby table and skipping back over to where they had Alicia bound. Withdrawing a knife, she cut at the twine and cables used to restrain the woman. Alicia took her chance, thrashing against the restraints as they loosened. Hailey yelped, jumping back, watching as Alicia rolled away, crashing to the floor. Laying there a moment, Alicia realized that neither was making an attempt to get after her. Over-confident?

She pushed herself off the ground, slowly dragging her deadened feet beneath her so she could stand up. In spite of the numbness of her foot, a sharp pain shot up her leg and she found herself crashing back to the ground. Taste of dust and lint in her mouth.

"We considered that you would try to move and get away," Hailey said, dropping the jovial tone. Rounding the table, she grabbed the blond by her hair, dragging her away from the table and towards an old chair. "Tendons are cut, love. You're not going anywhere." Releasing her hold on Alicia's hair, Hailey grabbed onto her arms, pulling her upright enough to shove her down into the chair. The brunette worked in silence, securing Alicia's arms against the chair's arms, her legs against the chair's legs, tightening the twine so tightly that the numbness came almost immediately.

Murdoc sat in the chair that Hailey had been sitting in, watching the two women with an amused expression. Alicia felt her stomach knot. He was actually enjoying this.

Hailey drew back a step, staring at Alicia carefully. "How should we get started, Ali? I've got an itinerary of sorts, but following a set schedule is rather boring, don't you think?"

"Itinerary?" Alicia muttered.

"Oh yes. So much I want to do, but I had to sort it all out. If I do it all at once, you'll die. I want to enjoy this, Ali." A feral smile curled across the woman's face. "You have no idea just how much I'm going to enjoy this. It's going to be a rough couple of days for you, Ali-love." Snickering, she grabbed a leather belt from the table behind her, folding it at the half-way point. Alicia squeezed her eyes shut as the woman drew her arm back, wielding the belt above her head.

A loud crack resounded in the air and with the noise came a sharp and excruciating pain in her face. Alicia cried out, trying in vain to pull her head out of the line of fire, Hailey sending the belt down again, striking it across the other side of her face. Alicia screamed and sobbed as the belt cracked across her face and arms again and again. Her whole world was nothing but pain. She rocked in the chair violently, hoping that she could tilt it back, just to get free of a few lashings before they pulled her upright and resumed. Hailey stopped abruptly, dropping the belt, her hands on Alicia's welted face. "Sshhhhh," she whispered, pressing her forehead against Alicia's. "Screaming won't make it stop."

"Please...just let me go..." Taking a breath, Alicia stared at Hailey, her eyes pleading. "I won't tell anyone anything, Hailey...I'll leave you alone. I'll do whatever you ask..."

"Whatever I ask?" Hailey murmured, her lips brushing the blond's cheek. "You'll do whatever I ask?"

"Yes!" Alicia sobbed.

Soft feel of breath as Hailey bent to her ear, faint tickle as her mouth moved against it. Faint scent of her cigarette. "_I want you to scream for me, Ali_," she purred.

Alicia broke into another racking sob. Just behind Hailey, Murdoc made a noise, adjusting himself as he sat in the chair. "Keep it up, poppet," he muttered, his voice low and gravelly. Alicia sobbed loudly, Hailey's breath roaring in her ear. She could feel the smaller woman's hands creep up her arms, pausing at her throat before falling away. Hailey let out a grunt and something hard slammed against the side of Alicia's head, stars dancing in her vision. The pain seemed to echo within the confines of her skull, blackness threatening. She wanted the blackness.

Once her vision cleared, she saw Hailey standing over her, mallet clutched in her small hand. A regular kitchen mallet. How could such a small thing cause so much pain?

No time to think about the how's. Hailey was drawing her arm back for another blow. More stars, more pain. Her stomach knotted violently and she tasted stomach acid in the back of her throat. This was a nightmare, she told herself. Nothing but a nightmare. I will wake up, find myself back in my bed and whether Hailey is there or not, I don't care anymore.

Her false sense of security shattered when Hailey straddled the her lap, her hands on her face. "Is it too much for you, Ali?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "I hope not, love, because there is so much more planned. You and I are going to have a grand ol' time, yeah?" Pressing her lips to Alicia's cheek, she got back to her feet and backhanded her as hard as she could. "I've barely started."

Murdoc grunted at some of the blows that Hailey was unleashing on the amazon. Some of those look like they hurt, he thought with a smirk. Hot as hell to watch, though. Difficult not to get aroused watching his woman get medieval on the cunt.

There was a cracking noise and Alicia screamed. Her hand looked a bit mangled, Hailey holding the mallet just a few inches above it.

Hmmmm...would Hailey mind the interruption?

Getting to his feet, he came up behind Hailey, circling his arms around her waist. "You have no idea what this is doin' t' me, poppet," he purred, nipping at her ear. He felt her cheeks move as she smiled, her hand coming out and gripping Alicia's face, turning it side to side, examining it.

"Hand me the knife, will you?" she whispered, her eyes focused on Alicia's mouth. "Let's give this bitch a nice big smile, yeah?"

Alicia whimpered, not wanting to look at them. She couldn't take it anymore. Hailey was certifiably nuts and her husband was a just as bad (had to be if he was actually getting turned on watching her torture someone). He was wrapped around Hailey, rocking with her, shuffling across the floor with her, reaching out and handing her something. He mumbled something to her, causing a giggle to erupt from her, motioning her towards the table.

All Alicia could do was close her eyes, shut out the images and sounds as she heard zippers, the rustle of clothing, the clinks of Murdoc's belt. Heavy breathing, wet sound of kissing. She groaned as the sounds progressed, the heavy breathing turning to groaning, table creaking against the combined movement.  
The sounds didn't last long, five minutes at the most, and Hailey was suddenly right back at her face, holding what looked to be a knife.

Something flashed in Hailey eyes, her cheeks flushed, the smile cruel and malevolent. Gripping Alicia's face tightly, she crammed the blade between the woman's lips, flicking her wrist, bloody spurting. Alicia screamed again, feeling her mouth fill with blood. The blade was grazed along her lower lip, Hailey flicking her wrist again in the other direction and more pain erupted in the blond's mouth. The blade caught the light as Hailey crept it towards Alicia's eyes. "Pretty blue eyes...," she whispered. "I should keep one."

"No..." Alicia's voice came out garbled, too much blood.

Hailey drew back, setting the knife aside, seemingly losing interest in the tool all of a sudden. "Mudsy, where are the bolt-cutters?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"In the closet by the stairs," he muttered, back in the chair, his hand down his jeans.

Hailey made a brisk walk over towards the far side of the basement, opening a narrow little door and coming back with something bulky and heavy. "Mudsy got this idea from the show Sons Of Anarchy," she chuckled. "Worked wonders on Chloe...Wonder if I can do the same?"

"Oi...poppet," Murdoc muttered gruffly. "You should finish the job starkers. That would be bloody fuckin' hot."

A coy smile crept onto her face as she stared at Alicia's wide and tear-filled eyes. "Why don't you come here and take them off of me, then?"

Out of the corner of Alicia's eyes, she saw him get to his feet and shuffled up behind her, his hands slipping beneath her shirt, a low noise coming from him. She continued to stare up at the ceiling, hearing as he undid her zipper and then the faint shuffle of clothing. "Can't take it anymore," he murmured. "Just let me fuck you good an' hard an' then you can work your wonders on this cunt. Don't stop us mid-way through this time, you know it makes me balls hurt, woman..."


End file.
